The killer Inside
by lozzypoo
Summary: If Eiri thought his past was bad, he is in for a shock when he finds out about Shuichi's other occupation: A highly trained assassin working for the most powerful underground organization in the world. Full summary inside and remember to review
1. prologue

Hey they're everyone. Well here we are again ready for a new story. Don't ask me how I came up with this one it sort of just popped up. I have read many fics where Shuichi is the cute, innocent boy that we love (no hard feelings anyone for that comment cause I love those fics) but I want to write a fic where Shuichi is kicking ass and saving the people he loves so I thought what would it be like if Shuichi had a job, other then singing as being a highly skilled assassin and nobody found out until Eiri and the others were kidnapped making Shuichi reveal his double life.

Summary: If Eiri Yuki thought his past was bad, he is in for a shock when he finds out Shuichi's other occupation: an assassin working for one of the most powerful underground organization in the world called Kyoushu and is apart of a deadly assassin squad called the 'Death Vipers' and its goal is to put an end to corruption and injustice But it is not until Eiri and the others are kidnapped, will Shuichi reveal the killer inside him.

Enjoy

Prologue

'_Do you see the target'_ A fuzzy voice could be heard over the darkness of the night. A shadowed figure sat on the rooftop of a tall building looking directly into the room across the building, a sniper rifle lodged securely in his hands.

'Affirmative' the cold monotonous voice said over his headset. He positioned his rifle to the right angle and watched the target move around the apartment.

'_Is he alone'_

'Negative. It seems the whole gang has gathered'

'_Take out the big man first then the rest. Leave no one alive. We can't have these kind of people running around causing trouble. It is for the good of this country and the people in it. The Kyoushu can't aford any mistakes'_ the voice on the other line said firmly.

'Affirmative'

The dark figure crouched down and brought up his rifle so it was pointed directly at the opposite building and looked into the eyeglass, waiting for the right moment to fire. He scanned the room and watched every move his target was making with anticipated moves, the whole scene already played out. Beginning so high up the assassin could feel the light but cool wind blow around him, causing his black coat to flow and sliver around him, his strange coloured hair blowing around his pale features…

BANG

………………………………………………………………………………………….

'What a great day it has been boys' a finely dressed man said to the men around the room. Bottles of wine and saki were distributed around the room and drunken men were singing and laughing. 'We managed to collect all this fine money and even caught us a even greater prize' the man said looking lustfully over to the corner where a girl was huddled there, shaking like a leave.

'What do you plan to do with her boss. If you don't want her I will be glad to take her off your hands' one of the drunken man slurred as he walked up to the shaking girl and roughly cupped her chin.

'No.. Please' the girl pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes and tried to back away from those cruel evil hands.

'Sorry but she is mine. And after I have finished with you maybe I will go after that shelter you love so much' the man said cruelly.

'No you mustn't. If you do all those kids will starve and will have nowhere to…' the girl was silenced by a hard painful slap across the face which sent her crashing into the wall.

'Who do you think you are you little bitch. It is because of me that shelter is still running' the man walked over with evil intent and picked the girl up by her hair making her cry out in pain.

'Maybe it was a mistake to keep you alive. Maybe when I have my way with you I will…'

BANG

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The bullet could be felt leaving the barrel even before it was shot. The Assassin could feel it as he closed his finger over the trigger, the smell of gunfire in the air. The bullet slid clean out and flew towards its target with ease. Through a trained eye you could see the path the bullet was going to take.

The bullet hit the target square in the head and was dead before he hit the ground.

'Huh what was that' one of the men put down his drink and walked over to were the boss was lying in his own pool of blood and almost vomited.

'His dead. The boss has been shot' the men screamed alerting the others around him.

'What. How can that be' guns were taken out of their holsters and were frantically waved around in every direction trying to determine where the next bullet is going to be coming from.

The assassin smiled and watched the commotion unfold. He reached into his coat and pulled out a long bow. He pointed it towards the target and shot the arrow, which was connected to a rope. He slid down and jumped into the room, alerting everyone around him.

'What the hell. Who the fuck are you'

'Your death' and without so much as a flinch the assassin pulled out his gun and shot in every direction, killing three in a slit second. The others looked around in horror at their fallen commrades

'Kill him' they screamed

Suddenly shots were fired in every direction and the assassin managed to dodge every single one with ease as if they were only leaves in the breeze. The assassin was tired of playing around so he closed his eyes and brought up his gun.

BANG

BANG

BANG

Once the smoke cleared, bullet-ridden bodies lay sloan across the room in a bloodied heap. The dark assassin stood in the middle of the bloody room, devoid of any emotions or facial expressions, only death was written in those eyes. A small whimper could be heard and the assassin turned and walked towards the noise. He pulled back a damaged chair and found a girl huddled behind it. He crouched down and the girl looked up and seemed to look at him with frightful eyes.

'Please don't hurt me' she pleaded 'I will do anything you want' The young girl pulled up her skirt to reveal creamy legs. The assassin stood up and turned away.

'Leave, now'

She hesitated before she stood up and hurried to the door before a cold voice stopped her 'If you breath a word of this to anyone. I will not hesitate to kill you' the girl stood still for a moment before she threw open the door and ran away leaving the dark man in the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A few miles away in a tall building a man sat behind a desk looking out into the night. His moonbeam hair shining like stars in the sky. Sharp, cunning eyes looked over the city below him with its neon lights and ignorant citizens. Through the darkness a cell phone could be heard. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

'_It is done'_ a dark cold voice said on the other line. The man leaned back in his chair.

'Were there any survivors'?

'_Just the slave girl. She got away'_

'Oh well it can't be help. I will send Mitsuto and his crew to clean up the mess before the authorities arrive' the man pulled off his glasses revealing pools of maroon.

'_Yes sir' _the phone cut out and the man put it back in his pocket.

'Was he successful, Jin' a shrouded figure said in the darkness of the room. Jin turned his chair around but didn't bother searching for where the voice was because it would be no use.

'Yes. Why don't you come out of the shadows, Ren' Jin said staring into the darkness. Ren seemed to laugh at that.

'You know that I can't do that. Assassin of the night never real the night's secrets. If we did then the night would abandon us' and with that the figure retreated back into the safety of the darkness leaving Jin to stare into the empty room.

………………………………………………………………………………

'Wow you really messed up the place didn't you. I was told I would have a mess on my hands but I never thought it was like this' A young man stepped into the room. Mitsuto's sharp blue eyes surveyed the damaged room. He spotted the boss on the floor and walked over to look at the body. He whistled his amazement 'Man you really did a number of him didn't you. Shot straight through the head. No wonder they call you the Pink Shadow'

'That piece of filth deserved what ever death dealt him' the dark assassin said coldly and walked to the window before he heard a sickly chocking sound coming from the corner where a man on the brink of death sat, bleeding from the wounds on his chest.

'You think you have won. You bastards don't know who you are dealing with' the man laughed and spat blood on the floor. Mitsuto smiled and pulled out his gun and walked up to the bleeding man.

'I don't think you know who you are dealing with you sick fuck' Mitsuto pointed the gun directly to the man's temple and smiled.

'Meet the death vipers' Mitsuto pulled the trigger on his gun and the loud bang resonated around the room. When the noise died down the dark assassin turned towards the window again.

'Leaving already. But we didn't get a chance to chat' Mitsuto said with a pout on his face

'We never chat. If we did, we would end up killing each other' the assassin jumped onto the window ledge and out the window into the safety of the night.

'True but you know I have always enjoyed are little 'chats' Mitsuto said as people filed in to take the dead away.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The dark figure walked down the streets with familiar footsteps and watched the lights of the houses around him burn bright with life and warmth. He stood in front of a tall white building with many floors and walked inside. He rode the elevator up and stepped out when it came to his stop. He walked down the long corridor until he came to a white door, no different from the others but different in so many ways. He pulled out a set of keys and pushed them inside the slot and turned to open the door.

'Yuki I'm home

To be continued

There you have it, the prologue to this unusual story that I just had to get out of my system and I guess you know who the dark assassin is If I get reviews for this I will continue with it but just to get your curiosity bubbling I will give you the preview of chapter 1- Shuichi's true profession is put in jeopardy when Eiri and the others are kidnapped forcing Shuichi to reveal the assassin inside him.


	2. Chapter 1: Shuichi the Assassin

Hey there. Well I am pleased to announce that I will continue with this story since I got so many good reviews for the prologue Anyway here is a preview for chapter 1: it is going to be a long day for Shuichi Shindou. Dodging bullets from insane managers, dealing with angry Assassins and to top it all off his friends and boyfriend get kidnapped by an angry mob out for a quick buck. What is a deadly assassin to do but kick ass

Enjoy and remember to review

Chapter 1- Shuichi the Assassin

'Well isn't this a nice city.' A man said in his Southern American accent, his Japanese rolling off his tongue. He tilted up his cowboy hat and looked up at the tall buildings in wonder, like a tourist did when on holidays. A group of girls walked past and started giggling at the man who tipped his hat and winked slyly at them causing them to blush and giggle louder before walking away, occasionally sneaking glances at the handsome cowboy. The cowboy eyed the group of girls and smirked.

'Defiantly a nice city.'

'I see you don't waste anytime. Do you Jack.' a calm voice said behind him. He turned around and smiled innocently when he realised who it was.

'I don't know what you mean Mitsudo.'

'You're here only been here a few hours and already you're at it.' Mitsudo said in annoyance and slid a hand through his hair. 'I am going to kill Shuichi for dumping this on me.'

Jack's eye lit up 'oh how is the pink midget.'

'Cold as always.'

'Only to you. I have seen him on TV and I tell ya that boy has a voice like an angel. I was hoping I would be able to see him.'

'Why?' Mitsudo asked cautiously, suddenly starting to feel a chill.

Jack smiled evilly and pattered the concealed gun hidden in his jacket 'So I could pay back that little punk for putting a bullet through my leg.' Jack's smile turned deadlier as he turned around and walked away

'Where are you going Jack.'? Mitsudo called out at the retreating form

'Oh just going to say hello to my favourite pink assassin.' he said in a calm voice and waved his hand in goodbye.

'Your not going to do anything stupid are you'. Because if you are, it's going to be me who hears about it.' he called out again but Jack was too far way to hear him. He sighed in defeat and stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

'Just try not to kill him Shuichi.' he mumbled before disappearing into the crowd.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

'Oh no I'm late. K is going to kill me.' A loud screech could be heard throughout the apartment as a pink blur raced around the room trying to find his clothes.

'Will you keep your voice down brat. Some people are still trying to sleep' an irritated, grumpy voice said from the bed. Shuichi didn't seem to hear him as he grabbed things and stuffed them into his bag.

'I'm going now.' Shuichi raced over to the bed to give his lover a quick kiss 'I love you Yuki. Don't work to hard.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Yuki mumbled and swatted Shuichi away so he could go back to sleep. Shuichi raced out the room and into the living room where he came to a small coffee table and knelt beside it. He reached behind it and seemed to fiddle with the back pan until he found what he was looking for and popped the backing, pulling out a shiny silver mini UZI and slid it down the back of his pants before he stood up, slipped on his shoes and was out the door.

As he walked he could feel the coolness of the metal on his back and it was a disturbing, yet comfortable feeling. It felt like….death and Shuichi Shindou was not a stranger to death. He dealt with it everyday. Killing for him had become as ordinary as tying your shoes. He didn't think twice when he puts a bullet into the head of someone that was threatening the Kyoushu. Politicians, Bankers, Mafia leaders they were all the same to him. Dirty and greedy. Taking from others to use for there own selfish needs. It disgusted him.

That's why him and Yuki weren't so different. Sure Yuki killed in self-defiance but for Shuichi this is more then taking a life, like so may before but it was about having the right to choose if this person deserved to live or die. No, Shuichi is not God but someone who is stuck between the struggle of life and death. It is a doggy-dog world out there and its either 'kill' or 'be killed'.

Shuichi past a small café and was lost in his own toughts that he didn't seem to notice the man sitting there with a cowboy hat on, looking at him like a fresh piece of meat from the slaughter. He watched Shuichi walk away and stood up to follow him. He followed behind for a while, following every move Shuichi was making. He was suddenly stopped when a group of people crossed his path, causing him to halt and wait for them to past. He looked up again to find Shuichi had vanished. He looked around and his hand instinctively went to his gun that was hidden inside his jacket.

'Don't move.' a cold, calm voice said from the shadows of the ally way next to him. He glanced beside him and saw the narrow barrel of Shuichi's favourite gun. 'Not very suttle. Are you.' Shuichi said, clearly not amused.

'Nice to see you too midget.' he said lowering his hands.

'Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you, Jack.' Shuichi's eyes turned cold violet as he kept his gun pointed straight at the man's head.

'Well you could try but I don't think you'd want to with all this people around' Jack said and looked around. Shuichi knew he was right but kept his gun pointed anyway.

'If I remember correctly the last time you tracked me down, you tried to kill me.' Shuichi said without a hint of emotion.

'That's because you shot me in the leg,' Jack whispered loudly.

'Yeah well that's what happens when you get in my way.' If Jack didn't know any better he could have sworn he heard amusement in that frigid voice.

'You find this amusing.' Jack almost smiled. He watched Shuichi smirk before he put way his gun. 'Very.'

'Do you have to do that.'? Jack let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding 'your going to kill me one of these days and its not going to be from a bullet.'

'Can't wait' Shuichi said stonily and walked past Jack without even looking back. Jack sighed. Typical Shuichi. His cold demeanour could freeze even the iciest of men but in the blink of an eye he could turn to a cute, hyperactive adorable singer who everyone loves. It sometimes made his head spin.

'Your so cold. You know that.' Jack yelled at Shuichi's retreating back. Shuichi gave a quick wave before he took off towards the NG building.

'What a brat' Jack mumbled as he watched the pink blur fade away. He stood there for a moment when he suddenly snapped out of his stupor. 'Hey wait a minute I was suppose to pay him back.' rasing anger cam to the surface and hands clamped into fists.

'THAT DAMN BRAT' Jack screamed out, causing many curious and worried eyes to glance his way.

……………………………………………………………………………………

'Shuichi your late. Again.' An angry blonde American said over the barrel of his gun, which he had pointed to the singer's head 'you better have a good reason.'

'I'm sorry K. I was up all night trying to write lyrics' Shuichi wailed and sniffled pitifully but inwardly, smiled at his brilliance. ' And then Yuki kept me up all night because he…'

'I don't want to know' K said putting his hand up in surrender, the other waving his gun in the air. Shuichi eyed K's gun and couldn't help but think how quick he could take that gun out of K's hands, and turn it on him in a blink of an eye.

'Well now that Shindou is here we can get on with practicing.' Suguru said a little irritated at the careless and sometimes, unorganised singer.

'Yeah there is a few guitar strings that I want to try out' Hiro was playing on his guitar and stood up

'Ok everyone to the recording room now or it's a bullet for each of you' K said and touch his now holstered gun and smiled wickedly, his handsome features taking on a dangerous look. Neither person wanted to be on the receiving end on one of those looks so they rushed out of the room and bounded for the recording room.

…………………………………………………………………………………

'Is that him'?

On the pier of Tokyo bay, a big white warehouse stood on the edge of the large docking area. Inside the large warehouse a man sat in a chair and blew out a puff of smoke. He regarded the picture in front of him, his finely pressed white suit crinkled as he hunched over.

'Yes that's him. Think of the ransom we could get if we kidnapped him' the steely, oil-haired man said who was sitting next to him.

'Does he have any associates'?

'Many but I believe he is in close contact with the romance novelist, Eiri Yuki and also the band Bad Luck' the man added a few more photos and the boss seemed to ponder over them

'Take the novelist. He would sell more and is more valuable to Seguchi then the band. Have the men deployed' he said to his associate and stood up.

'What should we do with him.' the steely man said and kicked the limp body at his feet.

'He could also be useful. Keep him alive for now.' the boss said and walked away. He wanted to be ready for when his 'guest' arrive. The associate looked down at the sleeping man. His black hair was mattered to his forehead and his breath came in short hollow sounds as Tatsuha Uesugi lay unconscious on the cold concrete floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………

'You called Jin' Jin turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and came face to face with Ren, who if ever, ventures out into the daytime.

'Yes. It would seem we have a situation on our hands' he paused and continued 'there has been a threat on Tohma Seguchi's life. Apparently the gang called ' Kousu' are threatening to kidnap him and hold him for ransom.'

'Why Seguchi'

'Because he would be a better target to exploit with all his connections and associates' Jin said and put his head on his hands

'Do you think they will go after Eiri Yuki or Bad luck'?

'It is a possibility that we can't ignore. I will alert Shuichi and Jack. Have Mitsudo called as well. I don't want this to blow out of proportion. We have to eliminate the threat before it spreads' Jin said before his phone started ringing. He picked it up and heard Jack's tiered voice on the other line.

'_Tohma Seguchi has been kidnapped' _

…………………………………………………………………………………

Shuichi sat in the lobby of NG records, happily humming away the new tune he was working on as he tried to come up new lyrics. The band decided to take a break from hours of practicing so Shuichi decided to spend some time working on his lyrics while Hiro and Fujisaki sat next to him. He toyed with his pen and felt his phone vibrating. Thinking it was Yuki; he quickly took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. His face suddenly turned expressionless as he answered

'Yes.'

'_Shuichi._'

'What is it.'?

'_Tohma Seguchi has been kidnapped. And its possible that Eiri Yuki could be their next target.'_ The solemn voice said on the other line. Shuichi suddenly stood up and almost crushed his phone in his hands alerting his two band mates who looked at each other and turned back to look at the singer

'What is it Shuichi.' Hiro said to his best friend but Shuichi didn't seem to hear him as he turned to walk out the doors of NG Studios.

'Shuichi where are you going.' they both stood up and watched Shuichi walk to the doors.

'I have some garbage I need to take care of.' he said coldly.

'But…. Hey wait Shuichi. Come on Suguru.' Hiro said as they both raced after the pink-haired singer.

………………………………………………………………………………

Mitsudo stood across the street from Yuki's apartment complex and watched the activity of the large white building from behind his sunglasses. He blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and threw it on the ground before he stepped on it and continued his surveillance of the apartment. He looked down when he then felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone and answered 'yes.'

'_Tohma Seguchi has just been kidnapped'_ Ren said on the other end. His voice more solemn then usually

'Shit' was all Mitsudo could say

'_Where are you now'_

'Watching Eiri Yuki.' A sudden disturbing thought coming to mind. 'You don't think he could be a target do you' Mitsudo said hoping that wasn't the case because he knew a certain person who would be very angry if anything happened to the writer.

'_Possibly. Gin has ordered you to stay at your current location and watch over the novelist. Is he in sight' _Mitsudo looked up and saw the blonde walk out into the car park

'Affirmative. It looks like he is about to leave'

'_You have to stop him. He may be a suspected target_ ' Ren said sounding almost desperate which seemed out of character for someone who was almost as emotionless as Shuichi

'I got it' Mitsudo hang up the phone and walked across the road towards the car park were Yuki was just about to get into his car. _Ok Mitsudo time to get your game face on._

'Your Eiri Yuki, aren't you' Mitsudo said excitedly as the blonde novelist turned around and took of his sunglasses to reveal piercing golden eyes.

'Who's asking' Yuki said in annoyance

'Oh I am such a fan. I have read all your novels and watched all your interviews. Mitsudo sighed dreamily and congratulated himself on his acting performance.

'I don't have time for this. If I give you an autograph will you leave' Yuki said hoping to del with this quickly. He didn't deal with his male fans very often so he was a bit shocked when he was approached by one, especially one so..eager. He got enough of that from Shuichi.

'Oh would you I would love that so much.' Mitsudo said before he heard a car tear down the street and do a u-turn before it tore into the car park and stopped in front of them.

'What the hell' Yuki swore as he and Mitsudo was pushed back into Yuki's car in an attempted to avoid being run over by the large van. The doors suddenly burst open and men jumped out from either side and made their way towards them, all of them supporting guns.

'Your coming with us' one of the men said and attempted to grab a hold of Yuki but was stopped when Mitsudo stepped in and punched the guy in the face.

'He's not going anywhere' Yuki looked confused at the man who shrugged and looked at Yuki 'Its nothing personal. I just know that Shuichi will kill me if anything happened to you' Mitsudo paused and almost smirked 'literally.'

'Right' Yuki retorted back and looked at the men that had surrounded them.

'Get in the van now, or it will be in a body bag with a bullet in your head' another man stepped forward and pulled out a gun. Mitsudo asset the situation and knew he could endanger Yuki, no matter how hard he wanted to pull out his gun and put a bullet through each of these bastard's heads so he held up his hands in surrender.

'Ok we will go with you'

'What are you doing' Yuki yelled and eyed the gun pointed at him.

'Trying not to get us killed' he yelled as the group of men moved forward and grabbed them before tying them up and shoving them into the van when they realised someone else was tied up inside as well.

'Tohma' Yuki said, surprised and shock written on his face

'Eiri' Tohma said as they were pushed down onto the car floor. The doors closed and they set into motion.

A man in a cowboy hat ran around the corner just in time to see the van drive away. 'No' he yelled before the van was out of sight

'Ah fuck' Jack swore and took his hat off to rub a hand through his hair 'damn you Mitsudo.' He pulled out his cell phone and dialled before putting it to his ear.

'_Jack.' _Gin said urgently when he picked up

'Yeah its me.' Jack sighed in defeat

'_What happened'?_

'I was too late. They got him'

'_What about Mitsudo' _Gin asked

'The stupid bastard managed to get caught as well'

'_I have deployed Ren to scout the area. He believes that the mob are hiding out in one of the warehouses at the pier. I want you and Shuichi to meet up with Ren at the pier. I want this finished quickly and efficiently.' _He heard footsteps coming from behind him so he turned around and found Shuichi standing there with his band mates appearing behind him. He hung up his phone and walked up to them. He calmly looked into Shuichi's violet eyes and could see murder reflected in them.

_God help those bastards_

'We have our mission'

………………………………………………………………………………….

Back in the van Yuki was trying to loosen his bindings as he looked over at Tohma.

'What's going on Tohma. This isn't a scam to try and get me away from Shuichi is it'

'I assure you Eiri if it was do you think I would get captured to' Tohma said also fighting with his bindings 'all I remember is that I was going to my car then I was hit from behind. And I woke up here'

_Flashback_

_Tohma walked out into the underground car park of the NG building and walked over to his car. He took the keys out of his pocket and went to put them into the key whole when he sense someone was behind him. He was about to turn around when he felt a blow to the head and all he could seem to remember was the ever lasting darkness wash over him as he crumbled to the floor in unconsciousness. _

'….And that is all I remember' Tohma said.

'You don't have to worry I know that Shuichi will rescue us.' Mitsudo said calmly and rested his head back.

'How do you know.'? Yuki yelled but paused for a second when a thought struck him 'And how do you know Shuichi'?

'Let's just say that we work together.' Mitsudo said. Yuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'What do you mean 'work together.'

'Shuichi Shindou is not only a world famous singer but a highly trained…' Mitsudo stopped and looked away. He knew he was on thin ice already but if he gave away Shuichi's occupation… well he didn't want to think about the concequences

'What is it'?

Mitsudo sighed and knew he was going to be in for a lot of hurt for what he was about to say...

'He's an assassin.'

To be continued.

Well there you have it. Believe me this was a bitch to write as I had so many ideas that I didn't know what to do with them all but I hope it all worked out. I used Seguchi as the reason for the kidnapping because he seems like a likely candidate for something like this. So I hope you enjoyed reading it and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 2: Identities Revealed

Hey there. Well I thought before I explode that I should add another chapter for all you out there who are waiting. I never thought I would get so many responses back for the first two chapters so thankyou to all you out there.

Chapter summary- Shuichi's occupation has been discovered. Tohma, Yuki and Mitsudo have just been kidnapped along with Tatsuha by an angry mob of thugs wanting fast money. This is a dangerous mission and it is going to take a load of guns, bullets, and one sexy pink-haired assassin to pull it off.

Enjoy and remember to review

Chapter 2- Identities Revealed

A low humming could be heard coming from one of the many rooms occupying the large hallway. Inside a tall blonde man sat in one of the chairs and had his knee up, happily polishing his magnum 44. His charges had disappeared on him again so he thought he would catch up on some much needed cleaning. He felt his phone vibrate so he reached inside his pocket and pulled it out.

'Hello K here.'

'_K it's me.' _A cold emotionless voice said on the other line. Shuichi stood outside his apartment building holding his phone to his ear.

'_I trust you know of the situation._' Shuichi said.

'I'm aware of it._'_ K answered back. He returned his magnum to his holster inside his vest and stood up 'what do you need.'

'_Assistance. Come to the apartment' _Shuichi said before the line went dead. Shuichi pocketed his phone and went in search of a few needed supplies.

……………………………………………………………………………………

'He's a what.' Yuki asked, wondering if what he heard was correct. The rocking motion of the van was making it hard to stay up straight, especially with his hands tied.

Mitsudo sighed and lifted a bounded hand to run through his hair ' I knew you wouldn't understand.'

'Understand. I have just been kidnapped, bounded and held at gunpoint. Now your telling me that Shuichi is a fucking assassin.' Yuki said angrily 'Your out of your fucking mind' Yuki couldn't wrap his head around it. Shuichi an assassin. It was simply…Insane. They were talking about someone who would cry if they stepped on a bug.

'Hey shut the hell up back there.' A gruff voice shouted from the front seat. Mitsudo turned to look at Yuki and whispered back harshly 'you can choose not to believe me if you want but under the present circumstances I am the only one here who can get us out of here.'

'How do we know that you weren't apart of this.'? Tohma stated.

'You don't but if I was, do you really think I would be here, tied up with a gun to my head.' Mitsudo said matter-a-factly. 'I am just as much involved in this as you are.' They swayed back and fourth with the motion of the car and Mitsudo moved his hands to his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'What's that.'? Tohma whispered.

'This is what they are using to track our location. The locking system installed in this little beauty sends signals to one of the navigation systems that one of my colleagues has.' Mitsudo shoved the phone back in his pocket 'basically in a matter of minutes they should know where we are headed.'

'What is the reason for kidnapping us.'? Yuki demanded. He was getting sick of this man beating around the bush.

'Hold you for ransom most likely. For two rich, handsome men like yourselves I don't think they are going to have trouble selling you off to the highest bidder.' Mitsudo looked out the back window to scout his surroundings.

'Who are you.'?

'For now, lets just say that I am an associate of Shuichi's. The secret underground organization I work for is a base operation that cleans up the filth in this world. Inside this organization, there is another operative unit called the 'Death Vipers' Mitsudo paused and smirked at the two men in front of him 'lets just say we are the 'freedom fighters' of the world. Greedy politicians, slave traders, even the occasion murderer.'

'I let you in on a little piece of advice.' Mitsudo leaned forward 'you are probably the luckiest and safest man on this planet Eiri Uesugi. Shuichi is one of the coldest and not to mention deadliest people we have. He wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through your next-door neighbour if it was for a reason. Nor would he hesitate to kill someone who stood in his way to get you back.'

Yuki had finally had enough of here this guy talk about his brat as if he was a cold-blooded psychopath 'your insane.'

'I'm I.' Mitsudo looked unnervingly into Yuki's golden eyes 'if I was how would I know about New York and the incident with Yuki Kitazawa.'

Yuki paled and Tohma gasped 'How…how do you know about that.'

'I know all the details. Of course it was self-defence.' Mitsudo leaned back and sighed 'but I will say something to you. If you hadn't killed Kitazawa that night…'

Yuki held his breath.

'.. Shuichi would have.'

……………………………………………………………………………………

In the backwater part of town where nobody goes except lowlifes and criminals, Shuichi stood outside a small shop that supported the name 'antiques and knickknacks.' above the door in big black and white letters. Shuichi smirked 'after all this time he still has no clue.'

He walked to the door and went inside. He quietly closed the door and looked around. Antiques and knickknacks of all sizes cluttered the shelves and floor. Layers of dust could be seen blanketing old lamps and tables and he could see the occasional cockroach skittering around the floor.

He walked up to the counter where a greasy man sat, reading what looked like porn with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He must have heard someone approach because without looking up he said 'were closed today.'

'What a shame.' Shuichi's voice ran out cold because before he could look up Shuichi grabbed the man's head and shoved it on the counter before pressing a gun to the man's head.

'Hello Ryou.'

'What the fuck do you want.'? Ryou slurred from his mouth being pressed against the dusty counter

'Antiques.' Shuichi mocked

'Go to hell.'

'Already been there. What's up, you trying to hide from me.' Shuichi pressed the gun harder to his temple and could see the man start to sweat.

'Why when you will end up killing me anyway.' Ryou stuttered. He could feel the cold steel being pressed against his head but it didn't compare to the coldness of the man behind it.

'Possibly but I seem to remember the little favour you still owe me.'

'I don't owe you shit.' Ryou said angrily and heard Shuichi pull back the hammer and he trembled 'ok ok.'

Shuichi laughed and removed his gun from Ryou's head, letting the man up. He shook himself off and straightened up his clothes. 'You're a fucking lunatic. You know that.'

'So I've been told.' Shuichi said.

'So what the hell so you want.'

'I am in need of some supplies.' Shuichi seemed distracted by a knickknack on the counter.

'I am no longer in that business.' Before Ryou could blink Shuichi had drawn his gun.

'Now.' Shuichi demanded. Ryou look one look at the gun and sighed 'ok follow me.'

Ryou took Shuichi to the back of the shop and opened the back door to a room that sported row after row of weapons, from rifles to long bows. They walked inside and Shuichi inspected the merchandise.

'No longer in the business huh.' Shuichi said and touched a small hand knife sitting on a shelf.

'Yeah well as long as Jin keeps sending me customers, I can keep working. Thos two-rate thugs out there are bad for business you know what I mean.' Ryou said and watched the pink-haired man look around.

'So is this for a mission then.' Ryou asked.

'Something like that.' Shuichi picked up an automatic rifle and pointed it upwards. 'There are some people who have been very naughty and they must be taught a lesson.'

'So what will you have.'? Ryou leant against the doorframe. Shuichi looked around the room.

'Give me one of everything and a change of clothes too.'

……………………………………………………………………………………….

'What Tohma and Yuki have been kidnapped.'? Hiro asked the man with the cowboy hat on 'shouldn't we call the police.'

Jack snorted 'the police are you serious. All they are good for a getting in the way.' Jack said as they sat in Yuki's apartment. He stood at the window and scouted the area for any incoming trouble.

'And what has Shuichi got to do with this.' Hiro demanded

Jack sighed 'listen kid. I will not lie to you. Shuichi is not who you think he is. He might seem like a whiny, childish brat to you, but he is actually a cold, heartless..'

'And if you finish that sentence he will have to put a bullet through the other leg.' a cold voice said from the doorway. They turned around and found Shuichi standing there with a large bundle in his arms. The occupants in the room almost dropped dead at the sight of Shuichi. He looked downright…sexy. He had knee high boots on with black short shorts and a black tank top and his pink hair was all disravelled sticking up all over the place. It almost made Jack want to turn gay.

'Shuichi what is going on here. Has Yuki and my cousin really been kidnapped.' Fujisaki asked as Shuichi walked over to the table and deposited the large bundle on the table 'there is no time to explain right now.' Shuichi said emotionlessly and started to unbuckle all the straps.

'Shuichi what is that.' Jack asked, his curiosity peeking.

Shuichi smiled wickedly 'Ammo.' And with a flick of the wrist the bundle opened and it unravelled it self to show rows of guns, bullets, grenades and weapons of all shapes and sizes 'curtsy of a friend who owed me a favour.'

'Alright' Jack said excitedly and picked up two shiny twin pistols. He also picked up two matching magazines and slid them into the gun and pulled back the hammer to load the guns. Hiro and Fujisaki stood back and tried to process what they were seeing. Shuichi and…guns, in the same room. Shuichi could barely hold a kitchen knife let alone a gun.

'Shuichi please, what is going on' Hiro pleaded. He felt like he was standing in the presence of a stranger, not his best friend. Shuichi loaded his min UZI and put it in his holster at his hip 'Yuki and Tohma have been kidnapped by a mob group believed to be called the 'Kousu' who want to hold them for ransom. I am apart a deadly squad called the 'death vipers' that work for and underground organization called 'Kyoushu.' Shuichi said without turning around and picked up another mini UZI and put it in his other hip holster

'Are we supposed to believe that'?

'You can believe what ever you want but we have a kidnapping on our hands and its not just three, but four now.' Jack turned a confusing look to Shuichi 'But I thought it was three'

'No they got another one'

'Who'

'Tatsuha Uesugi'

……………………………………………………………………………

The van backed into the large warehouse garage where the men jumped out and opened the back doors. They dragged out the occupants of the van and pushed them over to the warehouse.

'Hey watch it. These clothes are expensive you know.' Mitsudo said angrily

'Shut up. You should be lucky that you are still alive. The boss doesn't take to kindly to loud mouths' one of the men pointed his gun to Mitsudo's back to spur him onwards. He could feel the tension and hostility in the air and shuddered. It was the calmness before a storm.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Mitsudo said and walked behind Yuki and Tohma. He reached into his pocket and scanned his phone to see if his signal was still running.

'Move it.' Mitsudo was pushed from behind towards the opening of the large warehouse. They walked into the large storage area where men stood around, some carrying guns, while others had knives and bats.

Yuki took a look around and wondered what mess he had gotten himself into. Maybe the guy was right. His eyes then feel on something familiar lying on the ground. That dark hair was unmistakeable.

'Tatsuha is that you.' Yuki asked. The body on the ground looked up and his eyes widened

'Eiri.' Tatsuha said as he tried to sit up. He also notice Tohma standing behind Yuki 'Tohma you're here too.' They were roughly shoved forward and were forced to sit down.

'What are you doing here.'? Tatsuha asked, clearly surprised.

'Me what the hell are you doing here.' Yuki said.

'I ran into a little trouble but I sware it had nothing to do with you. You see I was just dating…'

'Save it.' Yuki said angrily. He swore if his brother were the cause of his, he would kill him himself.

'Lets not panic. As I have said they should be coming for us.' Tatsuha glanced over to the unknown man 'How do you know.'

'Apparently they kidnapped us for a reason.' Tohma said.

'For what.'

'They intend to hold us for ransom.' Yuki answered back and moved his wrist. He cringed at the slight pain from the cord rubbing into his skin.

'So I see our guest have arrived.' A sleek smooth voice said and footsteps could towards them. They looked up and saw a finely dressed man coning towards them with a sly smile on his face.

'I think introductions are in order. I am Yoshita, leader of the Kousu.'

…………………………………………………………………………………..

'The pier should be a few minutes from here. According to Mitsudo's phone signal' Shuichi held up a navigation system and spotted the blinking light on the screen 'he should be on pier 7, warehouse 5.'

'Do you think anything has happened to them. Mitsudo could never keep his mouth shut.' Jack asked.

'Unlikely. These bastards want them alive. There would be no money if their dead.' Shuichi said and looked at his watch and glanced around the streets.

'What are you going to do.'? Hiro asked.

'Find them and teach them lesson for causing trouble in my neighbourhood.' Shuichi said emotionlessly and glanced at his watch.

'What are you looking for.'? Jack notice Shuichi glance at his watch again and became curious.

Shuichi smiled ' Assistance and he should be here in 3…2…1.'

A loud screech could be heard coming from around the corner before a white sports car came roaring into view and stopped in front of them.

'Hey.' The blonde haired man took off his sunglasses and leant out the window. Hiro and Fujisaki gaped when they realised who it was sitting in the car.

'K'

'Hey boys.' K winked at them. Shuichi went around to the back to the trunk and put the supplies inside before they all got into the car and K drove away.

'Your late.' Shuichi said and looked out the window. K looked over to the pink-haired boy and smirked. 'Well I had to come prepared.' K pattered his vest pocket

'K are you in on this as well.' Fujisaki asked, slightly terrified. He was starting to wonder if this was some insane nightmare he can't wake up from. First it was his band mate and now it's his manager.

'I have been working as a private operations enforcer for a few years now. You could say that me and Shuichi are..' he glanced at Shuichi who glared daggers at him. He smiled and turned back to the road 'old friends.'

'Old friends, more like old enemies. Did you know that K is the only one who ever shot Shuichi. And..' Jack informed them before a very calm voice from the front seat said ' keep talking cowboy and the police will have to scrap your body off the sidewalk.'

K chuckled and Jack gulped 'how far to go.'

Shuichi glanced down at his navigation system 'not far. Take a left up here.' K nodded and turned the wheel as they sped through the busy highway, towards the pier of Tokyo harbour.

To be continued.

Well there you have it folks. It is a race against time so I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to review.


	4. Chapter 3: lets get ready to rumble

Hey they're everyone. I hope you all are having a great Christmas and enjoying the holidays. I know I am. Anyway I though I better get stuck into chapter three because I bet you are all dying to know what happens.

Summary- the guns have been loaded, the swords have been sharpened. Its time for an old fashioned showdown.

Enjoy and remember to review

Chapter 3- lets get ready to rumble

To the untrained eye, it probably looked like a trick of the imagination. Like a ghost from horror movie, hovering from one place to the other. But to a professional, you could see the power written in that powerful body as it moved with the grace of a tiger. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop the black phantom raced forward with the wind at his heels. The rattling of his twin swords was a comforting sound to his sensitive ears. His piercing golden gaze never missing a single detail as they absorbed everything around him, hidden behind midnight black hair that seemed to dance in time with the wind

Ren spotted the pier up ahead and it spurred him on faster until he came to the dozens of warehouse lining the docks of Tokyo Bay. He finally stopped on a large warehouse roof and scouted the area before reached into his pocket and pulling out what looked like a small computer, but had rows of buttons that fitted in the palm of his hand. He pressed a button and a beeping sound could be heard coming from the small device.

'Found you.' Ren said and pocketed the computer like contraption and walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. He saw the parked blue van below and a couple of man seemed to be guarding the entrance to the warehouse. He felt a slight vibration coming from inside his pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone.

'Yes.'

'_Have you located them.'? _Shuichi's voice came over the other line.

'Affirmative. I'm on the roof of the warehouse.' Ren said and stepped back from the roof's edge.

'_Good. You know what the plan is. Infiltrate the warehouse and wait for my signal.'_

'Understood.' Ren hung up and pocketed his phone. He spotted an old air vent sticking out of the roof and walked over to it. He reached up and pulled off the wire mesh and looked inside. He took one last look behind him before jumping inside and down the vent.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi hung up his phone as they drove down the street that connects with Tokyo Bay.

'Ren's in position.' Shuichi said and looked out at the road ahead. The smell of the ocean became stronger and stronger telling them that were almost at their destination.

'So what is the plan exactly.'? Jack asked from the back seat.

'Ren is going to infiltrate the warehouse. You and K will distract them long enough for me to do what I need to do.' Shuichi said.

'And what is that.' Jack said feeling a little uneasy. Whenever they went along with one of Shuichi's plans, it always ends with either: a lot of gun fire or simply blowing the place up and if it was the latter, knowing Shuichi's taste for perfection. He would not want to be there when that happens.

'You'll see.' Shuichi said without turning around.

'What about us.' Hiro inquired.

'You will responsible for getting them out. Leave the rest to us.'

'How do we know they are still….' Fujisaki trailed off when Shuichi interrupted him.

'We don't. But I they won't kill their only bargaining chip. It's the only way they will get the ransom.' Shuichi said

'Yeah but we can hope that Mitsudo keeps his mouth shut.' Jack said. Shuichi nodded and spotted something in the distance. 'Let me off here.' He said to K. Shuichi hoisted a rope onto his shoulders and waited for the right moment.

'You got it.' K said and turned the steering wheel and swerved sideways. Shuichi unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the still moving car and disappeared in between a couple of small storage houses.

'What a show-off.' Jack huffed and slouched against the seat.

K chuckled. 'Let's just hope he can control himself. You know how that boy gets.'

'And how do you suppose we prevent that. You do remember that, that _boy _was the one that shot me.' Jack pointed out.

'Shuichi shot you.' Fujisaki asked clearly shocked.

'Damn right he did. Right in the leg too.' Jack patted his right leg 'I tell ya, that boy has an aim on him that could wipe out even the best assassins.'

'You mean there are more of you.'

'Oh yeah. All round the world. But the Japanese branch is one of the best. I am originally from the Japanese branch but they sent me to America for a little while' Jack said. K spotted his checkpoint up a head and pressed on the accelerator.

'So you all know what the plan is.'

'Oh I am ready to kick some Kousu butt.' Jack said excitingly.

'Hiro, Suguru.' K asked. The other two looked at each other nervously and nodded. 'Yes.'

'Alright then here we go.'

……………………………………………………………………………….

After Shuichi had jumped out of the car he darted in between warehouse and storage sheds until he came to a halt and looked around the corner. It would seem the warehouse was being guarded by a couple of men at the entrance. He leant back against the wall and pulled out his gun. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle.

The men guarding the entrance looked up when they heard the loud whistle and drew their guns.

'What is it.' one of them said.

'I don't know. Lets go and check it out.' they nodded and walked towards the sound of the noise. Shuichi could here them coming closer and just as about one of them was about to turn towards him, Shuichi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back which alerted the others to point their guns towards him.

'Drop them.' Shuichi said coldly and twisted the man's arm more, causing him to cry out in pain. 'I can bet that you are in a lot of pain right now.' Shuichi whispered in the man's ear. 'With a flick of my wrist I can easily break your arm in three places. Rendering it useless to move.'

'Who the fuck are you.'

'I have an appointment with your boss. I believe he has taken something that belongs to me.'

'Belongs to you.' one of the men inquired.

'That's right. And I always collect.' Shuichi said and hit the man he held captive on the head with a sickening thud and he feel to the floor. The other two men watched their man fall and they cried out in anger.

'You fucking bastard.' The pointed their guns at Shuichi who smirked and before they knew it, Shuichi was in front of them. He leaped up and side kicked one of them in the head, knocking him unconscious. The other tried to fire but couldn't seem to get a lock on Shuichi's movements so he dropped the gun and pulled out a knife. He lunged at Shuichi with intent to kill but Shuichi was much to quick for him. He kicked the man's feet from under him and he landed on his back. He was about to get up when Shuichi leaned over him and held his gun to the man's head.

'Move and I will blow your head off.' Shuichi threatened. The man started babbling and broke into a cold sweat. Shuichi leaned over him and in a sickly, sweet voice he said to the man 'Now that I have your undivided attention tell me all about your leader.'

………………………………………………………………………..

'So the Kousu aren't just a punch of petty thugs but also kidnappers as well.' Mitsudo said smugly.

Yoshita smiled sweetly 'what a shame you think so.' with a snap of his fingers, Mitsudo was hit across the face with a gun one of the guards was holding. The others winced from phantom pain from the impact of the blow. Blood started oozing from his mouth and the cut on his forehead. He sat up and spat the blood out of his mouth.

'We don't like to think of ourselves as petty thugs, but opportunist. You see with your ransom we could show this city who is boss and that no rival gang would dare oppose us.'

'Oppose you. You fuckers have no idea who you are dealing with. Do you' Mitsudo said coyly and was about to be hit again when Yoshita put up his hand. The man backed down and Yoshita walked towards them and put his hands behind his back.

But little did they know above them, Ren was crawling out the vent and quietly crept towards the landing's edge and looked down to watch the leader walk towards the group with amusement.

'You are an amusing one. But is all this necessary. You could just help yourself and the others if you tell me who you work for.' Yoshita said politely, but the gleam in his eyes showed something else.

_Where the fuck are you Shuichi…._

………………………………………………………………………………..

After the man had told Shuichi everything about the leader of the Kousu, Shuichi had strung him up with the others while threatening him that if he should squeal, he can guarantee that he will not live to see the next sunrise.

He made his way over to the warehouse and crouched down. He put his ear to the wall and listened to the voices inside. He took and rope from his shoulders and tied it up like a lasso. He flung it around his head a couple of times before swinging it upward and it caught on a metal pole. When it was safely secure he started climbing silently up the wall. Each step careful and precise. In the distance he could hear the sound of a car coming closer and knew that the Kousu would know too but he kept climbing until he finally made it to the roof and climbed over the ledge.

………………………………………………………………………………

'I ain't working for no one.' Mitsudo said and turned his head in defiance.

'Oh but I know you are working for someone. It must be a rival gang that sent you to spy on us. You will tell me who it is.' Yoshita nodded and one of his men took out his gun and pointed it at Tohma's head.

'Tell me.' Yoshita asked. Tohma's eyes widened in terror

'What the hell are you doing.'? Mitsudo yelled.

'Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to shoot him.'

'Fucking tell them.' Yuki said

'No.' the hammer was pulled back on the gun and Tohma squeezed his eyes and waited for the inevitable

'NOW.'

Mitsudo was about to spit in the man's face when the roar of the engine could he head coming closer and closer.

'What the hell is that.'? One man said and went to the window and looked out. His eyes widened before a second later a car came crashing through the wall of the warehouse and came to a stop in front of them. The doors opened and K and Jack got out with their guns raised.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Jack threatened and pointed his gun towards Yoshita.

'More guests.' Yoshita said and raised his hand in welcome.

'Why don't you drop the gun.'? K asked nicely, his deadly blue eyes landing on the man holding the gun to Tohma's head.

'Lets not be to hasty here gentlemen. I am sure we can work out our differences.' Yoshita said with a smile to the two blondes and with quick reflexes, had a gun pointed at Yuki's head.

'Now I am sure this man is worth a lot to you if you are willing to come all this way.' Yoshita said smugly. Yuki could feel the cold steel being pressed up against his temple and he tried not to tremble. He would not show weakness in front of these bastards. But he had to admit to himself that he was scared shitless.

'Tell me. What would happen if my finger accidentally slips and I blow this man's brains out.' he then moved his gun to Tatsuha 'or this one.'

'You don't won't to do that.' Jack said and moved away from the car. 'We can all walk away from this.'

'Walk away. The Kousu are the toughest gang in this city. We don't walk away.' Yoshita said and pulled back the hammer. 'We get even.'

'Yoshita.' K warned and was about to fire when a large explosion could be heard above them and the roof started to cave in. A small body fell feet-first through the roof and landed on the roof of the car, his mini UZI raised and ready.

'Drop it.' Shuichi said coldly.

'More of you. This is defiantly getting exciting.' Yoshita said to his newest pink-haired arrival and kept his gun pointed at Yuki's head. Yuki could believe what he was seeing. Shuichi here, holding a gun. Maybe what the man was saying about Shuichi was true. But the way Shuichi looked right now, he looked more like a dark avenger ready to strike at any moment, not to mention the outfit looked downright sexy.

'I won't ask you again.' Shuichi repeated. When they failed to comply Shuichi fired his gun at one of the man's leg with direct aim. The man gripped his leg in pain and crumbled to the floor, howling and cursing. Shuichi brought his gun back up. ' Now, Ren.'

A black bur jumped down from the landing's edge and landed behind Yoshita, alerting everyone and pointed his sword at his back. 'Make a move and I won't hesitate to slice you in half.'

'Alright, alright.' Yoshita withdrew his gun and held it up. 'I must congratulate you gentlemen on your efforts. But unfortunately it must come to and end.' And with a nod from Yoshita the Kousu opened fire. K and Jack ducked behind the car doors and Ren jumped out of the way with inhuman speed to avoid the gunfire while Shuichi slipped off the back of the car and hid behind the boot. While everyone was distracted, he opened the boot and pulled out two gas canisters.

'You're a crazy mother fucker you know that.' Jack yelled out over the sounds of the gunshots.

'Yeah but you would get bored other wise.' Shuichi said and pulled the tabs off the canisters and through them over his head. Suddenly smoke started pouring out of them and quickly filled up the warehouse. Gasps and coughing could be heard around the place and Shuichi gave the signal.

'Hiro. Fujisaki. Hurry and get them out.' Shuichi ordered. Hiro and Suguru scrambled out the back off the car and ran over to the tied up prisoners while keeping their heads down to avoid inhaling the smoke. When they finally reached them they crouched down and started untying their binds.

'What's going on Nakano.'? Tohma asked.

'No time to talk now. Let just get out of here first.' When the last bind was off they got up and ran towards the opening. When Shuichi knew they were out he pulled out his other mini UZI. The smoke started to clear and the Kousu started to recover.

'Are you ready for this.' Shuichi said to his associates

'Always.' K said back

'Ready.' Jack said as well

'Ren.'

'Affirmative.' Ren said from somewhere in the warehouse. Shuichi nodded and took one last breath before running from behind the car and opened fire.

Outside the warehouse the others stood and waited, still coughing from smoke inhalation. The echoing sound of gunfire could be heard coming from inside the warehouse and seemed to last forever. A large blast, which shook the ground lightly, was set off and smoke started pilling out and spiralled up into the sky like a cobra

'Will they be alright.'? Hiro asked, his voice still hoarse from the smoke.

'Yeah their professionals.' Mitsudo said.

'So Shindou is really an assassin.'

'The best.'

Suddenly the gunfire seized and all went unnervingly quiet. The group waited with frightful anticipation at what might happen next. Tatsuha spotted something or someone coming out of the warehouse. When he realised who it was he shouted out to the others

'There they are.' Tatsuha pointed out. Shuichi, Jack, K and Ren emerged from out of the smoke and walked towards them. The smoke licked and surged behind them like a black tidal wave ready to lap them up at any moment. The others ran over to them and met them half way.

'Wow you guys really nailed them.' Mitsudo said, truly admiring the show. Even though his head felt like it had been hit with a chainsaw.

'I must say Shindou. you had us all fooled.' Tohma said 'but you did save our lives.'

Jack nodded and turned to Shuichi with a look of amusement 'and you said you ran out of bullets.' He grabbed Shuichi's head in a headlock and ruffled his hair ' you crazy pink-haired bastard.

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and he saw Yuki standing off on the side of the group. He knew one of these days he would have to eventually tell Yuki the truth, but he didn't anticipate it being so soon.

'Yuki' Shuichi said as he walked up to him. 'aren't you going to say anything.'

'I really don't know what to say.' Yuki turned around and his golden eyes landed on Shuichi's, who just moments ago looked so cold and emotionless that it couldn't be his Shuichi standing there with a gun in his hand.

_If you hadn't killed Kitazawa that night…Shuichi would have_

The same words had been rolling around in Yuki's head like a bad smell and every time he thought of Shuichi doing that sent a cold shiver down his spin. It was hard to except the fact that he didn't know everything about the pink-haired brat. Maybe he didn't know anything about him

'This is what I do. I am no different from what I am now. And you have to except that this is apart of me.'

'How Long.'

'A few years.' Yuki sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. He didn't know what to say. He had just been kidnapped and held at gunpoint. And to top it all off he had just found out that his lover is a dangerous assassin. He need time to think about this. He need time to adjust to the fact that his lover was a murderer.

'give me time to think about this.'

To be continued

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I must admit I had fun writing this and I managed to post it just before Christmas which is an achievement since I have been working non-stop so I hope you all have a great Christmas and many thanks for reading. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 4: Fight Night

Hey there boys and girls. Hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Nothing to report for the moment so hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter Summary: Now that Yuki knows Shuichi's secret what will he do. And not only that but a new deadly assassin arrives on the scene and he is not the friendly type.

Chapter 4-Fight Night

Bright neon lights lit up downtown Tokyo like bright fireflies in the summer sky. Blends of different colours swirling around each other that seemed to bring the large city that to life. This was the time however, for the strange and eccentric to come out and grace the fine streets of Tokyo. Cross-dressers, merchants, private collectors. They were like the backbone of Tokyo itself. Without them, the city would cease to be.

In one of the high- rising buildings, its dark exterior stood out against the surrounding starchy buildings. Its intimidating but grand aura seemed to attract the seediest of men. From company CEO's to high politicians. Although it was not surprising, it was a respectable brothel after all. A brothel that was not only famous for its beauty of both men and women but for its elegance and grandeur. It was a place where the wealthy and powerful could indulge in the carnal pleasures of sex and prostitution.

Up in one of the high windows, a lithe, slender figure stood and looked over the vast city below his feet. Its ignorant inhabitants infesting the streets like cockroaches. His long platinum hair and graceful beauty was so refined that it was almost woman like. The light from the moon graced his flawlessly, toned chest that seemed to give him and unearthly glow. Even his deep-green eyes seemed inhuman.

The figure by the window turned slightly when he heard a low muffled moan coming from the bed at the other end of the room. The deep blood red curtains were drawn back just enough for the man to just make out the round shadowy figure on the bed, his wrist tied to the bedpost. The man smiled cruelly and stepped away from the window with graceful ease. He walked over to the bed and drew back the rest of the curtains to let the moonlight penetrate the darkness. The rather fat man was twisting and turning, as much as his round body would let him, against his bindings. He looked more like a life-size balloon then anything else and the man was obviously trying to talk, but the gag in his mouth allowed only muffled strangled sounds to come out

The slender figure looked down at the man like a lion staring down his prey, hungry and ready to strike. The man he held captive was a rather powerful CEO of a large company that was responsible for the imports and exports of industry machinery for some of Japan's leading companies, but that was a front for their underground operation of the running of illegal gambling and prostitution. Just the thought of this man breathing, made the slender men want to wrench.

'You've been a naughty boy. Haven't you.' a slow seductive voice came out between sensual lips as he climbed on the bed and like a sleek predator, slithered his way up his prey's body. The captive man flailed around like a fish out of water but those seductive mans gripped the man's head forcefully and made him look into the beautiful man's deep eyes. What he found in was something cunning and ruthless. The eyes of a cutthroat assassin.

'Tell me, do you want this.'? The man reached down and grabbed the man's obviously painful erection and tugged on it. 'Yes it seems you do. But you have to earn it first.' With a painful tug, the captive man jerked up and his fat, blubbery body fell back on the bed with a loud 'thud'

'Do you know who I am. You disgusting, fat son- of- a- bitch.' Out of nowhere he pulled out a knife and pointed it at the man's painful, throbbing genitals. His eyes widened in terror and he started to sweat profoundly 'I wouldn't move much if I were you. With a just a little flick of my wrist you will loose more then just your manhood.'

The sultry young man watched in heightened pleasure as his captive seemed to squirm harder under his ministrations 'Now since you have been a good boy, I will let you in on a little secret…' He leaned in closer and whispered softly in the man's ear…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours later two darkly dressed figures jumped into the dark room and surveyed the room.

'Damn we got here to late.' Mitsudo said and walked over to the bloody bed where the captive lay in a pool of his own blood. 'Poor bastard. Even his balls have been removed.' Mitsudo winced and his hands almost went instinctively to his crutch.

The other dark figure in the room walked around and seemed to touch things here and there. He picked up a neatly folded handkerchief and smelled the fine fabric. It's had a scent that was fragrant but familiar.

'Hey Shuichi.' Mitsudo called out from across the room and broke Shuichi's train of thought. 'What is it.'? Shuichi walked over to where Mitsudo was crouched next to the bed.

'Don't you think this style of work looks familiar.'? Mitsudo pointed out and Shuichi took a look at the gruesome scene. The way the throat had been cut, as well as the bindings and gag was defiantly the work of someone familiar. _Very _familiar.

'Its Yami.'

'Yeah it looks that way. But, why would _he _be here.'?

'He must have known about the dealings that went on here.'

'That or, he wanted something to drawn you out.' Mitsudo said rather smugly.

'I don't know what you mean.' Shuichi muttered nonchalantly.

'Come on. That psychopath always had a thing for you. But that if that nut job really is behind this, we might just have a real problem. But the real question is-' Mitsudo paused dauntingly. '- How did he know about the target.'?

'Hmm.' Shuichi was curious about that as well. 'Someone has been talking.'

'You know this isn't going to end well. Don't you? Remember what happened last time Yami decided to go haywire on us.' Seeing something like this wasn't new for Shuichi. He had dealt with Yami before and the result had not been pretty.

'Just shut up and get to work.' Shuichi stood when he felt his phone vibrating inside his jacket. He pulled it out and walked to the other side of the room.

'Yes.'

'_Has the target been eliminated.'? _Jin's deep voice came from the other end.

'Affirmatve but It would seem someone got here before we did.'

'_Do you know who'?_

'Yami.'

He heard a slight in take of breath. _'Can you be certain.'?_

'Affirmative. The way the target had been tied up and his throat gut. He was also naked indicating the Yami must have been working inside the brothel for a while to get to the target.'

'_Ok clean up the scene and make sure you leave nothing behind. I want this kept under wraps. I don't want it led out that Yami is behind this'_ Jin's urgent tone left no room for questions.

'Affirmative.' Shuichi nodded and switched off his phone.

'So, what's the go.'?

'He wants us to keep it quiet for now. If Yami is responsible for this, he could still be somewhere in the city.' Realization hit Mitsudo and he smiled knowingly.

'Ah, your going to try and draw him out, aren't you.' Mitsudo said and looked towards Shuichi who was standing on the other side of the room and could just make out the familiar smile on the mans face.

'You know me too well, my friend.'

As they set to work Mitsudo couldn't help but ask the question that had been on his mind.

'So hows Yuki.'

'That's none of your business.' Shuichi gave Mitsudo a look that could stop the most steely of men in their tracks, but Mitsudo didn't even flinch.

'He was still a little upset after the whole kidnapping thing and I hate to see you two break up over this. His good for you.' Shuichi's look grew more intense and Mitsudo knew it was time to back down.

'I was only asking. Jeez.' Mitsudo pouted but didn't press further as they continued the daunting clean up.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

The brightness of the sun's rays hit the black metal of the limousine as it sped through traffic with little difficulty, especially for its size. The black, sleek exterior showed one of wealth and power must be riding inside the elegant vehicle.

Inside, the handsome man leant against the window and watched the scenery fly by him in a flood of mingling colours. The world outside looked so carefree and innocent, ignorant of all the evil and destruction going on around them. It sickened him. A slight movement to his left caught his eye and Jin turned his head to look at the dark figure sitting across from him. Ren sat there with his eyes closed and his hands crossed over his chest and Jin couldn't help but stare at the dark beauty of the man. He wondered if Ren truly knew how beautiful he was. Like a rose: Beautiful but deadly.

Ren's long hair was tied up at the base of his neck and flowed down his back like black silk. It almost made Jin want to reach out and touch it, but resisted the urge with impresive force. His dark clothes did nothing but enhance his sharp handsome features and pale skin. He looked like a knightly shadow, travelling from place to place. Never leaving, but never staying.

Jin's eye's shifted to Ren's side and noticed his twin katanas lying there, ready to defend their master at any moment. It was intimitating but intriguing at the same time. He then noticed Ren's eyelids quiver slightly and wondered what could be going on inside that strategic mind. As if Ren could here his thoughts, pale eyelids opened to reveal pools of glowing amber.

'Sorry. Did I disturb you'? Jin asked.

'No.' Was Ren's simple answer. He was a man of little words after all.

'I have sent Mitsudo and Jack to scout the surrounding area for any trace of Yami.' Jin said.

'Do you think he could still be in the city.'?

'Shuichi seems to think so. He also thinks that there made be someone leaking information. That's how Yami knew about the CEO.' The boss of the Kyoushu paused and took off his glasses.

'Could it be someone from inside the company.'?

'Its possible but its better to determinate the rat before and infestation breaks out.'

'We're here sir.' The driver said from the front seat as they pulled up in front of a tall white apartment bock.

'Remind me again. What exactly is the point of coming here anyway.'? Ren said but Jin could hit the slightest bit of curiosity in the other man's voice.

'Just to establish friendly greetings. I assure you.' Jin said innocently but Ren could tell there was a deeper meaning behind those words.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

_The richly dressed man bowed low to the beautiful woman in front of him and went down on one knee. He gently grabbed her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. He peered up and noticed the young lady blush slightly…_

'Damn.' Yuki's irritated voice sang out from his study as he deleted the paragraph he had spent most of the morning on. He just couldn't get it together this morning and it pissed him off to no end. He leant his head on his hand and stared at his laptop, hoping that it would give him the answer to his problems. But unfortunately it was something that not even it could figure out

It had been a week since the incident at the peer had broken out. A week since he had been kidnapped and held at gunpoint. A week since he had found out that his lover was a ruthless assassin.

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century. No, he was more then shocked. Restless? Nervous? Doubtful? He couldn't be sure but it racked his brain to no end. And to make things worse, Shuichi had returned back to the hair-brained idiot Yuki had come to live with, the other deadly Shuichi tucked away deep inside that small, lithe body.

'_If you hadn't killed Kitazawa that night, Shuichi would have.'_

Yuki growled again, but not in irritation as those few but powerful words echoed inside his mind. It was almost nauseating just thinking about Shuichi taking a life, any life.

'_You have to accept that this is apart of me.'_

Shuichi had never spoken to him with such hostility before and that cold, detached look in those purple eyes, eyes that could hold such emotion in them were alien and strangely frightening.

He was about to contemplate on it some more when he heard a sharp knock at the door and wondered whom it could be. He pulled away from his desk and walked out of the study. He heard another knock and yelled out ' Hold on. I'm coming.'

He unlocked the door and was prepared to yell at who ever was there but stopped when he found a rather handsome man standing there, surrounded by two bodyguards.

'Eiri Yuki I presume.' A deep baritone voice flowed from skilled lips.

'Yeah what if I am. Who are you'? Yuki felt a little uneasy when looking at this guy. He had the same look in his eyes as Shuichi.

Jin smiled. 'My sincere apologise. My name is Jin Nakamura. I am head of the Shinjio Organization.'

'What ever you're selling, I am not interested.' Yuki said and was about to close the door when that same voice stopped him.

'I think you might want to reconsider, Eiri Uesugi.'

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi stifled a yawn behind his hand as he listen to his manager, Sakano discuss the upcoming album and music charts for the next tour. Shuichi tried to stifle another yawn and took a look around the room at his band mates. Hiro and Fujisaki looked as equally bored as he was and or Fujisaki, who was usually so attentive to these kind of matters that it almost made Shuichi want to laugh. He turned his head slightly and found K sitting at the back of the room, cleaning his beautiful magnum. Its smoothed polished finish screamed perfection.

He took another look at his band mates and couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking about. None of them had mentioned anything about what happened at the pier a week ago. He knew that it was a hard subject for all, even Yuki who seemed to hut himself in his study even more. Not that it was unexpected. For he knew that he would not take the news well. Hiro and Suguru still treated him the same but hid sharp senses could tell that something was different. Whether it was shock or uncertainty; it was still there all the same.

'Shindou. Are you listening to me!' Sakano's shrilled voice cut through Shuichi thoughts and he glanced over at his agitated manager. He had to admit, it was a good thing that Sakano wasn't there when the rescue had occurred, otherwise he didn't think Sakano could live with the shock.

'Yeah yeah I'm listening.' Shuichi waved a hand and Sakano continued while Shuichi rested his head on his hand and let his thoughts run away from him as he turned to look out the window

………………………………………………………………………………………

'Shuichi must have some balls on him to go up against Yami-' Jack said and held up his binoculars to scout the building across from him. '-Especially with all these people around.' Jack moved his binoculars around and spotted Shuichi in one of the rooms, surrounded by his band mates.

'He said that he has it covered. Something about having the perfect bait.' Mitsudo also had a pair of binoculars and scouted below them for any trace of their target.

'Perfect bait. Like what'? Jack asked feeling a little confused

'Himself.' Mitsudo replied

'What! Are you serious.'

'Deadly serious.'

'What a gutsy bastard. Are we going to try and capture him.'

'Not today. Shuichi just wants to ask a few questions.' Mitsudo caught a glimpse of familiar blonde but found it was a false alarm.

'A few questions. Yeah right. I can just imagine those two sitting down together and having a nice chat about the good old days over some tea.' Jack bit back sarcastically.

'We have to make sure that if a scene does break out, that the innocents are kept unaware. Jin wants this done with as soon as possible.'

'But he sent Shuichi to do it. Don't those two have history.'

'You can't begin to imagine.'

Flashback

_Blood on the carpet flowed like a river in a winter storm. Its bright colour stood out against the contrast of the blend solemn colours of the room's décor. Bullet filled bodies of both men and women lay slain on the floor at their feet. Their terror filled faces looking up at them like an audience at an opera and they were the main characters. A short, young pink-haired man stood silently in the middle of the room, his Mini UZI pointed at the blonde man in front of him, who was covered in blood from head to toe_

'_Move, and I want hesitate to blow your fucking brains out.'_

'_Then why don't you.' the young blonde man said without the slightest hint of fear or hesitation. Deep amethyst bore in deep sage green as they sized each other up. It was true that the blonde was taller but size didn't matter when it came to two unstoppable killing machines whose skills matched the other_

'_Why did you it, Yami.'_

'_You should know the answer to that, my dear Shuichi.'_

_End of flashback_

'That shit is fucked up.' Jack said rather solemnly.

'Yeah and after that Yami had disappeared off the radar for a couple of years.'

'Well, well look at these two poor helpless lambs I have found.' A deep sultry voice said behind them and small footsteps came towards them. They quickly turned around and found Yami standing in front of them in all his handsome glory.

'Yami.'

'How nice it is of you two to come and see me. Tell me, is my lovely pink creature here.' Yami purred.

'What do you want with him, you sick fuck.'? Mitsudo took a defensive stance.

Yami gave a quite chuckle 'you can't deny me this simple pleasure, can you.'

'Simple! That's and understatement coming from you.' Jack growled low in his throat. The bastard was beginning to get on his nerves.

'Ah you're here to Jack. What a surprise this is. I suppose Jin brought you back here as well. What a loyal dog you are.'

'Shut the hell up you psychotic freak!' Jack charged in a fit of blinding rage towards the blonde man, completely ignoring Mitsudo telling him to stop. He drew his gun and was prepared to fire when Yami moved out of sight and reappeared in front of Jack.

'Not quick enough.'

………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi opened his purple eyes when Sakano's ranting ceased and K's booming, domineering voice filled the room. 'Ok you three. Its time to practice. If you are not in that practice booth before I count to three.' K patted his gun suggestively and smirked. Ever since the events that had occurred the week before, they weren't as scared ok K's unexpected outbursts.

'Ok, ok were going.' Hiro held up his hands in surrender. With a heavy sigh they stood up and made there way down the hall, towards the practice booths. As they passed the bathroom door Shuichi paused.

'I just need to use the bathroom for a sec. I will be right there.'

'Ok but hurry up.' Shuichi nodded and walked the other way. K watched the young man leave and couldn't help but think something was up

Shuichi opened the door to the bathroom and went inside. He closed the door behind him. He looked at the row of toilets, each door seemed to be locked. He shrugged and walked over to the hand basins and began washing his face and hands. He reached for a towel to wipe his face before he said softly….

'Hello, Yami.'

To be continued…

Yes I know I haven't been posting as much as I should but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I had wondered what would happen if Jin and Eiri ever met. Would sparks fly? Also describing Yami's character, I did make him out to sound like a psychopathic weirdo but that's just his charm. Anyway enjoy and remember to review


	6. Chapter 5: Two birds of a feather, flock

Hey there all. I am so excited about this fic that I have so many ideas that I just had to write them all down but for now I guess I am going to have to settle for one chapter at a time

Enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 5- Two birds of a feather, flock together.

'Hello Yami.'

Shuichi's voice was muffled by the sound of running water but his keen senses picked up on a familiar presence behind him and Shuichi stopped when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun being loaded and the feel of steel being pointed at his head. The erotic sent of sandalwood and male drifted to Shuichi's nose and if he weren't so composed, would have shivered when he felt hot breath on his neck and a dark sexy voice whisper in his ear.

'Its nice to see you again too, _my_ pink pretty. Have you been good while I've been away.' a soft tongue licked the grove of Shuichi's ear but Shuichi didn't so much flinch, much to Yami's disappointment 'Aww your no fun Shuichi. Since when did you become so serious? Oh, that's right. It was because _he _came along. Wasn't it'

'Yami.' Shuichi said rather calmly

'Yes, love.'

'Go to hell.' Shuichi dropped the towel and spun around, kicking Yami in the chest, catching him off guard and grabbed the gun out of the blonde's hands, before he managed to shoot. He pointed the gun at the man's chest and reloaded it. Yami held up his hands in mock surrender and looked into Shuichi's emotionless eyes. He chuckled in amusement.

'There's my Shuichi. How I've missed you. Do you know who lonely it is in exile? Nothing to do, no one to kill.'

'You knew that if you came back, you would be hunted down. Why come back now'?

Yami shrugged an elegant black shoulder. 'Bored, I guess. I wanted to see all my old friends again.' Yami clicked this fingers 'Oh I almost forgot. I ran into Jack and Mitsudo a little while ago. Gave up quite a fight too.' Yami's eyes flashed in sickening delight and took a step forward but Shuichi didn't even budge, if anything; his eyes became even sharper, more deadly.

'Ah those eyes bring back memories. Because you see, you and I, we aren't so different. You could say we are two of a kind.' Yami's smiled knowingly and Shuichi's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'How's that.'

'Because you know I am going to do…this' Yami brought his leg up and kicked the gun out of Shuichi's hands, causing it to fire.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

BANG

Hiro and Fujisaki jumped when they heard the loud bang. The sound shook the walls of the rehearsal room and resonated through the halls of the building as Hiro and Fujisaki leaped to their feet in alarm.

'What the hell was that.'? Hiro said in alarm.

'I don't know but it sounded like a gun shot.'

'A gun shot, but why… wait Shuichi isn't back yet.' Hiro said in panic before another shot was heard. Images from the week before came forth like a bad movie and it caused Hiro's distress to mount further.

'We have to go and find him.' Fujisaki reluctantly agreed and they were about to run for the door when they were stopped by a deep, low voice.

'Hold it right there boys.' K said from behind them.

'But K. Shuichi might be in trouble.'

'He would be in even more trouble if you go and try to save him. His a big boy. He can take care of him self, but..' K said. 'We have to make sure this is kept under wraps so that innocent people don't get caught in the crossfire. Its important to keep unnecessary casualties to a minimal.'

'So what do you want us to do. Just sit here'?

K ignored them and walked past them to the door, his long blonde hair swished behind him like golden silk down his back.

'Wait! Where are you going.' Hiro asked and K stopped just short of the door. He looked back and ginned, his eyes turning sharp and glossy.

'Damage control.'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi ducked to miss another kick and crouched down to kick Yami's legs from under him. Yami jumped just in time to miss the attack and went to punch Shuichi in the face. His fist connecting with the side of Shuichi's face, but the force of Yami's punch sent him backwards into the sink, knocking it off the wall. Water from a busted pipe flowed out onto the floor and pooled at their feet.

Shuichi picked himself up and went to wipe away the blood that trickled from his mouth and smirked 'I'll give you that one for free.'

'Your too kind, love.' Yami went for another punch but Shuichi was ready. He caught Yami's hand in a hard grip and Shuichi swung him around and threw him into the bathroom wall, breaking a few tiles. He pinned Yami's arm behind his back in a painful grasp and held him there with all his strength, even though Yami was much taller then he was.

'All that and you didn't even break a sweat. I haven't had this much fun for a long time. For a second I thought you were holding back on me.' Yami chuckled in amusement. 'Just goes to show.' Shuichi snarled and tightened his grip.

'Shut up, or I'll do more then break or arm.' Shuichi said coldly but Yami could hint the suppressed anger.

'Now.' Shuichi said. 'I want you to tell me how you found out about the CEO you butchered the other night. Who has been selling information to _wanted _assassins.' When Yami didn't respond, Shuichi growled and pressed Yami harder into the wall and pushed his knee in between Yami's legs, forcing them to part and pushed up, squeezing rather painfully on Yami's groin. Yami gasped but whether in pain or arousal, Shuichi was uncertain.

'I told you; I would do more then break your arm if you don't comply. I have only a few minutes before they come busting through that door, wondering what that shot was. Now tell me, who is selling out information.'

'Always the faithful one, aren't you. Poor lamb. Jin must have you on a tight leash.' Yami said through clenched teeth as he tried to fight aginst the feel of Shuichi's knee rubbing sinfully against his groin and shivered. 'All right, since I have a soft spot for you, I will tell you. But…I think you already know who it is.'

'I have my suspicions.'

Yami shrugged 'A desperate man is willing to do anything for some quick cash. The man always had a loose lip. Told me who the next target was, too.' Yami laughed and Shuichi shoved him once more before he pulled back and brought up his gun, his eyes never blinking.

'Who is it, Yami.'?

'Oh come now love, what fun would that be if I told you.' neither of them made a move as they squared off against each other. Their sharp, cunning minds sizing up the other, looking for any kind of opening. Shuichi's agile ears pick up a slight click from outside and he moved away just in time as the bathroom door blasted open and K strode in, with a shotgun over his shoulder, looking quite pleased with himself.

'Hi. I thought I heard a gun go off in here. Is this a private party or can anyone join in.' His cunning blue eyes looked from Shuichi, with his gun raised, to Yami and K smiled. 'Yami, you're here too.'

'K, I see you are looking as devilishly handsome as always.' Yami looked at the blonde up and down and licked his dry lips

K smiled. 'Thank you. I have always been prided on my good looks.'

'Tell us who the next target is. And maybe we will let you go. If you don't…' Shuichi threatened and looked over at K, who nodded and loaded his rifle. He pointed it in Yami's direction and Shuichi said. 'What's it going to be.'? Yami looked from one gun to another and sighed, putting his hands up in surrender.

'I know when I'm been beat. But I must say, it has been fun talking to you gentlemen. But, sadly I must decline. For you see I have some urgent business I need to attend to and I can't do that if I diddle dally around here all day. I hope you can forgive me.' Yami smiled again and before K or Shuichi could react Yami had climbed up to the tiny bathroom window and jumped out.

'What the hell was that all about.'? K asked and lowered his gun. 'What did he mean by important business.'

'Jin has come to realise the someone has been selling information on possible targets for a profit and that is how Yami found out about that CEO.' Shuichi's phone vibrated and he reached in to pull it out

'Yes.'

'_Shuichi, did you see Yami._' Mitsudo said on the other line. He sounded out of breath.

'Yes, what happened to you.'

'_The bastard caught us off guard, that's all. Nothing serious, just a few bruises .He managed to knock Jack out cold though. Did you find out anything'? _

'A few things. More importantly, who has been selling out information on the targets to other assassins.'

'_Who' _

'Someone who is going to get a nice very friendly visit. Meet me outside in a few.'

Mitsudo was leaning against his sleek black car when Shuichi made it out of NG and walked up to him. Mitsudo eyed the pink-haired boy's slightly swollen lip.

'I see you had fun.' Mitsudo snicked.

'Whatever. Where's Jack.'? Shuichi ignored the sly comment

Mitsudo nodded behind him to his car. 'Put him in the back. He is not going to be very happy we he wakes up.'

'Well we can't worry about that now.'

'Are you sure you know who it is. How do you know that Yami wasn't lying.' Mitsudo asked.

'I don't but if I my suspicions are correct, we have to act with caution with this man because he can be quite sly.' Shuichi reached behind him and pulled out his gun.

'Who is it.'?

'You'll see.'

………………………………………………………………………………….

'How do you know my name.'? Eiri asked in suspicion and narrowed his eyes at the rather handsome man who smiled sweetly and looked Eiri up and down, making him feel as I he was being sized up for slaughter, as if to see if he was worthy of this powerful man's attention. He didn't seem to be any older then Eiri himself, but the look in the other man's eyes seemed deep. Ageless. The young man's smile faulted slightly and his stare became serious.

'I know much about you, Eiri Uesugi but is it ok with you if we talk about this inside. There are important things to be discussed' Jin said formally. Eiri hesitated before nodding reluctantly and open the door wider to let his guest inside. Jin held up his hand to let his bodyguards know he would be all right and stepped inside the apartment.

'Would you like anything to drink. Beer, tea, water.' Eiri called from the kitchen with enough politeness he could muster.

'Tea, thank you.' Jin called back politely and took off his coat. He sat on one of the small couches in the living room and found himself glancing around the rather spacious, bright apartment. It was hard to believe that this was where Shuichi actually lived. It seemed so…ordinary. He pictured guns and weapons lining the walls and tables. Dissembled bits of high explosives and communication devices. What he found was Nittle Grasper tapes, lyric sheets and blank discs.

He heard scurrying noises coming from the kitchen and Eiri came into the room a few minutes laster. He moved some of Shuichi's lyric sheets from the table and placed their drinks in front of them. He sat down opposite Jin and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit up and blew a puff of smoke and regarded Jin with sharp eyes.

'I believe this isn't a social visit. Otherwise we would be over all ready.' Eiri said sarcastically but Jin caught on to his hidden meaning and those sensual lips turn up in a smirk, which made those well-defined features even sexier. He took a sip of his tea and regarded Eiri over the brim of his cup.

'You are quite right Mr Uesugi. Because if this was a social visit. You would be dead already.' Jin said matter-of-factly.

'Are you threatening me.'? Eiri said as calmly as he could and tried to keep his voice steady without letting the other man know just what affect his words had on him

'Not at all.' Jin said lightly and paced his cup on the table and leaned back. 'Quite the opposite, actually. I am willing to offer you some kind of…compromise for your services. Willing of course.'

'Compromise.'

'Well, not so much as a compromise; but an understanding.' Eiri's eyes narrowed and wondered what could this man's intentions be.

Who are you.'?

Jin blinked before smiling 'oh how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Jin Mikihara, head of the Kyoushu organization.'

'Kyoushu. I thought you said your name was Nakamura of the Shinjio organization.' Eiri asked and he could remember that guy, Mitsudo say something about the Kyoushu and Shuichi being involved in some secret group.

'You're the one Shuichi works for then

'Yes I believe that is correct. Shuichi has been in my services for quite some time. You see, the Shinjio organization is just a front for the Kyoushu. Shinjio is one of the world's top executive industrial firms and we needed a cover. We couldn't have the Kyoushu exposed so easily by our enemies. Because its necessary to keep my identity and the identities of my assassins a secret. The government scratched our back, and we scratch theirs. A sort of trade is you will' Jin took another sip of tea and savoured the light, smooth taste.

'So from what I understand is that you kill for a profit and Shuichi is involved in some government cover up

'Profit, hardly. No the Kyoushu organization is more along the lines of a free service net. There are secret movement groups inside the government who issue the orders and the Kyoushu follow them up. But the Kyoushu is not only situated in Japan but worldwide as well. We are only puppets in this little dance.'

'Then what's this got to do with me.'? Eiri asked in suspicion, unease and wariness slowly seeping into his gut. He felt like a mouse that has been caught in a trap and all it took was a look from those deep eyes.

'A lot actually. You were kidnapped, which forced us to reveal our hand against the Kousu. We've had the Kousu on surveillance for quite awhile and we always keep our targets confidential. But you see, when a outsider becomes involved I make it my business to see that any problems are taken care off.' Jin's eyes flashed and Eiri's harden golden gaze locked with Jin's maroon one.

'So this is what you call an understanding. That what you are doing is for peace and justice.' Eiri mocked

'This is the reality we live, Eiri Uesugi. People kill to survive. You may not want to hear this but what Shuichi and the Kyoushu do is for the protection and preservation of what human dignity we have left. people cannot comprehend the evil and depravation a human soul is capable of. Atrocities you can't even imagine. But I believe _you_ have witnessed first hand'

'What.'

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ren's sharp hearing listened to the two's heated conversation from his hidden spot just outside the window, on one of the edge railings. He had climbed up here and kept watch just in case something happened that need his attention. He listened to Jin's smooth, calm voice and wondered what the enigmatic man could be up too. Jin always had some kind of scheme or plan up his sleeve and they always seemed to be for his benefit. And it seemed that Eiri Yuki did not like it one bit

He remembered the man when he had helped Shuichi rescue him and the others from the Kousu. Now he listened to the man and couldn't help but read the pain and confusion written in his voice. The heated voice sounded angry and doubtful and was getting angrier by the second.

He heard a slight buzz coming from the communication intercom in is ear and reached up to intercept the call.

'Yes.'

'_Its me. I found Yami, but he got Mitsudo and Jack. Mitsudo is all right but Jack is out. He was in one of NG's bathrooms but I managed to subdue him and tell me who has been selling out information.' _Shuichi's voice said in his usual business-like tone

'Any clues.'

'_I have a suspicion on who it might be. Mitsudo and I are going there now to have a 'talk' with him right now.'_

'Affirmative. I will let Jin know.'

'_Where is Jin. He wasn't in the office'_ Ren could hint the slight suspicion in the boy's voice.

'He had some loose ends to tie up but I will let him know right away.' Shuichi phased out and Ren got back to the task at hand. Raised voices could be heard from inside and Rin peaked around just in time to see Eiri Yuki stand up and reach over to grab Jin by the shirt.

Without so much as a hint of hesitation, Ren's protective instincts took over and he jumped inside the open door, ready to protect his lover at all costs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

'It might have happened a few years ago but a murder is still murder. You didn't think that we wouldn't know what happened in America all those years ago.' Jin said solemnly.

'Shut up!' Eiri stood up and reached across to grab Jin's shirt and said angrily. 'You smug son of a bitch. How dare you come into my home and think you know anything about my life _or_ my past for that matter. You can never imagine what horrible things I had to go through.' Eiri's breath came out in ragged short breaths but his hold did not loosen. Jin reached up and grabbed Eiri's hand.

'I would advise you let go of me right now. Mr Uesugi'

'And why is that.'

'Because the man behind won't hesitate to do it for you.' Jin looked past him, over his shoulder and Eiri followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he found a strikingly, dark handsome man standing behind him with a long katana pointed towards him, its blade sharp and deadly. The man's dark clothes and black hair only commented on the man's devastating good looks but it was the man's sharp and ruthless gaze that had Eiri stopped in his tracks. The dark assassin's gaze never wavered as he said quietly.

'Let him go.'

'Ren its alright, lower you sword.' Jin said and nodded. Ren nodded in return. He sheathed his blade

'Who are… Wait. I remember you.'

'Yes, Ren was there when we saved you from the Kousu.'

'Jin. Shuichi thinks he has found the who is leaking information on possible targets.' Ren said emotionlessly but kept his gaze firmly planted on Eiri.

'I never doubted that he would find it. That boy is too dam perceptive.' Jin said and turned to Eiri

'You asked me if I could imagine the horrible things you went through. Well I think I can understand. All the members of the 'death vipers' have been through one hell or another. Rapes, murders. They are just normal occurrences in our world and we go on as if nothing is wrong. Shuichi and the others all have crosses to bear. Just like you and me. It is just something we have to live with, just like you are going to have to. Not just for your sake but for Shuichi's sake as well.' Jin said sadly and Eiri could see the look in the man's eyes. He looked as if he had the whole world on his shoulders. And it was safe to say maybe he did.

'What happened to him.'?

'That is not for me to say. He will tell you when he is ready.'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

'was that completely necessary. You could have handled that much better.' Ren said to the white-haired man next to him as they rode back in the limo. They had left Eiri Yuki in a bit of an unrestful state after Jin's little 'talk' and Ren scowled the other man for his carelessness at letting Eiri Yuki touch him in such a disrespectful manner. Jin just laughed and waved it off.

'What about you. Charging in there to my rescue like some kind of dark knight.' Jin teased and if Ren could, he probably would have blushed.

'I was only doing my job.' Ren said in indifference but Jin picked up on the protectiveness in his voice and it felt very reassuring that Jin had someone like Ren so close by his side. Without thinking, Jin reached over and gently grabbed Ren's chin and said wickedly, before closing in.

'Is this part of your job too.'

To be continued

OMG! That took forever to write. I am very pleased with the first part with Yami and Shuichi. But I think it flowed together really nicely. So I hope you like and remember to review


	7. Chapter 6: The lost boys

Hey they're everyone. What's been happening? Just want to say thanks for all the support and reviews I have gotten for this story and I am happy to say that it is far from over. So remember to keep reading and review.

Chapter Summary- The identity of the traitor will be revealed and the trap for Yami is set. Old friends show themselves and the hunt is on. Its kill or be killed. Its gun battles, explosions and a whole lot of nastiness.

Chapter 6- The lost boys

'Their going to catch you. You do know what, don't you.'? The greasy young man said dryly to his companion, sitting to his left. He flipped the page of his magazine and said with disinterest. 'They always do.'

'That's what I'm counting on.' Yami's smooth, silky voice responded and shot a cold look over his shoulder. A look, that normally frozen even the hardest of men, but for some reason, this man didn't seem even the slightest bit affected by it. It was quite amusing in Yami's book

'What will you do then.'?

'I will know when the time comes.' Yami flicked his platinum blonde hair and inspected his nails. He had been waiting a long time for this. Waiting to end this game of cat and mouse between him and the Kyoushu. It all started that night…

'How do you know that they aren't coming for you right now.'?

'Oh, they're coming. If Shuichi has anything to say about it.' Yami said calmly.

'Then hurry and do something. You being here is bad for business.' The associate said dryly. He heard a slight click and glanced over to see glinting steel being pointed at his head.

'And you ask too many questions. Don't forget; I am the one that is paying you. I will deal with the Kyoushu in my own way. And I am in no doubt that you will betray me when _they_ come for you.' Yami's voice dropped a few degrees and his deep-green eyes turned pale. His associate glanced at the intimidating peace of weaponry for a moment then went back to reading as if nothing ever happened. He knew that it was dangerous, not to mention suicidal to push Yami any further. He was a killer through and through. A killer that showed no mercy.

A small noise caused both heads to look up and Yami smirked. The other man almost shuddered. 'Their here.' Yami said playfully and slipped out the back.

_Let the chase begin _

………………………………………………………………………………..

'Are you sure this is the place. Isn't this..'

'Yeah, it is.' Shuichi said levelly as Mitsudo quietly pulled up onto the sidewalk and turned off the engine. He looked over and eyed the seedy looking shop with confusion and doubt.

'Are you certain. I hear he hasn't been in business for a long time.'

'Yeah, but any man would do anything when money is involved. That's just the way it is.' A loud deep groan came from the back seat and Mitsudo and Shuichi looked back to see Jack's eyes flutter and another painful groan reached their ears.

'What the fuck happened to me. I feel like I have just been fucked over twice.' Jack said groggery and his face retorted in pain before he reach up and placed a hand over his eyes, trying to block out his pounding headache.

'Not to mention you look like shit too.' Mitsudo pointed out. Jack lifted his head just enough to glare at the dark-haired man.

'Shut up. When I see that long-haired freak again I am going to make him pay.'

'You can worry about that later but first we have something else to deal with first.' Shuichi said and eyed the tiny building with sharp amethyst eyes. Jack sat up and looked out the window.

'Where are we.'? Jack asked.

'A little problem we need to take care of.'

' But isn't this…' Jack looked skeptical and turned to the two. ' Are you sure. From what I hear he left the business a long time ago.'

'Yeah. Are you ready for this'? The others nodded and Shuichi loaded his magazine and pulled back the hammer. They stepped out of the sleek black vehicle and with measured steps, quietly walked up to the door. Shuichi and Jack positioned themselves on either side of the door and Mitsudo stood in front of it with his gun raised. After a moment Shuichi nodded and Mitsudo understood the silent command. He lifted his leg up and kicked the door open with a loud thud.

Suddenly a loud bang came from inside and Mitsudo moved away just in time to miss the bullet flying towards him. 'Shit.' Mitsudo swore and ducked behind Jack.

'I think someone knew we where coming.' The blonde bit back sarcastically. 'What are we going to do now'?

'What we always do. When I give the signal' Shuichi smiled calculatingly that sent shivers down the others spines and stood up. He unloaded his gun and dropped it on the ground. He ignored the expressions on his colleagues' faces and stepped forward. He began to walk inside when he spotted a figure behind the counter holding a Springfield M1903 rifle, its long barrel pointed towards him.

'Long time no see, Ryou.' Shuichi said and took another step forward, as if the weapon before him, capable of blasting his head from his shoulders didn't seem to faze him. Cold eyes regarded the thin, oily man with cool indifference and knew he couldn't let his guard down. Ryou may look like your typical greasy-haired, second-rate con man but in a sense, he was quite cunning and scheming. It was no wonder Jin kept him around.

'I thought you bastards would show up eventually.' Ryou kept his rifle steady as the approaching pink-haired man drew dangerously closer, amethyst eyes gleaming with each calculated step. A sly, cunning smile spread across the young man's face and Ryou's eyes narrowed in suspicion _'just what is he up to'_

'I have been hearing some disturbing rumours about you, Ryou.' Shuichi said calmly. 'Rumours that I am afraid must be dealt with at before I leave here today. So I would appreciate it if you lowered your gun.'

A tangy, fresh aroma drifted over Shuichi's senses and he breathed in the familiar scent. He opened his eyes and said quite slyly. 'He was here wasn't he. Must have just missed him. Tell me what I want to know and I will let you live till the end of the day.'

'Oh would you now. Newsflash; I am the one with the gun. Yami came to _me_ wanting information and as a _former_ intelligence office, I was obligated to give it to him.'

'Obligated! To me it sounds like a man trying to justify himself. How pitiful.' Shuichi said coldly.

'Shut up, you fucking asshole. You may be Jin's top cold-blooded killer but I won't hesitate to blow your fuckin' head off.' Ryou shouted and pulled the trigger in blind rage. Shuichi moved his head slightly to the left as the bullet flew past his ear, slightly grazing his cheek. The bullet hit the large glass cabinet behind him and shattered it, sending bits of wood and glass all over the place.

Blood seeped out from the red tinged gash on Shuichi's pale skin and he reached up wipe it away, his emotionless eyes never leaving Ryou's face. Ryou could feel himself being pulled in by the look of pure rage and bottomless anger that was directed at him. It was like being sucked into a vortex when looking into those violet eyes clouded by bloodlust; just like when he looked into _his _eyes.

'I hate having to repeat myself, especially to low earth scum like you so I will ask you again.' Shuichi breathed and said calmly. 'Drop the gun.'

'Make me.'

'Ok, Mitsudo.' Shuichi called out and before Ryou had time to react, a grenade was thrown into the room and smoke quickly filled the room, which shrouded Shuichi from his sight. Ryou coughed repeatedly as smoke infiltrated his lungs and his blurred vision tried to see around the smoke-induced room. He saw movements within the cloud of mist but the effect of the smoke was making his eyes burn and water. And when he went to reach out for his gun, he screamed in pain when his hand was stepped on.

'Don't move.' A cold, lifeless voice said over him and he heard the distinctive click of a gun. 'Or expect to be eliminated.'

He heard multiple footsteps coming towards him and as the smoke cleared he looked up and his blurred vision could just make out three shadows standing over him. He blinked a few times and when his sight returned to normal he found himself on the receiving end of three mini UZI's.

'Well isn't this cosy.' Ryou said sarcastically and glanced up at the two newcomers. 'Mitsudo, Jack how nice of you to join our little party.'

'Shut up, you sack of shit. Tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet threw your head for selling us out.' Jack's sharp blue eyes glinted with anger.

Ryou regarded the blonde with a shrugged. 'Well you could but that wouldn't be very logical, would it. Considering….' Ryou smirked when he spotted their skeptical looks.

'Considering what'?

'…That I know where Yami is going to show up next.' A hard kick to the face sent Ryou flying backwards into a shelf. He laughed insanely as he sat up and was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, total ignoring the stabbing pain coming from his head.

'I expect that if you don't want a sever beating, you'll tell us.' Mitsudo warned.

'You can beat me all you want. Torture me for all I care. But you fucking sadistic bastards won't get a word out of me.' Ryou said and spat in Mitsudo's face. He knew how a pawn of Jin's worked. They were more like his lapdogs then actually employees. They were all puppets and he, the puppet master.

'Is that so, ok' Mitsudo wiped the saliva from his face and smirked cruelly. 'Have it you way. Shuichi would you do the honours.' Mitsudo turned to the quite pink-haired man behind him. Shuichi nodded, his face remaining emotionless and dipped into his pocket to pull out knuckle-dusters and a stun gun. Ryou's eyes widened.

'I would hold still if I would you. If you move you could possibly suffer sever muscular contractions, as well as fatal Ventricular fibrillation and burns.' Shuichi said calmly and stepped forward, turning the stun gun on and off as he went. The light blue sparks lighting up the young man's face. Mitsudo and Jack grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet.

'Now where do you want it? I hear that if you stun a person, lets just say a male perhaps, near the genital area that are most like to become infertile or damaged in the process.' Shuichi slipped on the knuckle-dusters and clenched his hands. Ryou looked on with wide, terrified eyes. 'I also hear that if you hit a certain part of the head, you could render them paralysed or kill them instantly.'

Shuichi stepped forward and wiggled his hand in front of Ryou's face. 'So what will it be.'?

'Ok, ok all right I will tell you. Just let me go.' Ryou fought his bonds until Shuichi nodded and Mitsudo and Jack let him go but not before Jack grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

'You better not be pulling us, you lying shit because if you are, I will have that stun-gun shoved up your ass.' Ryou shoved Jack off and straightened himself up.

'Threaten me all you want but I am the only one who can give you the information you need. You want Yami and I have the power to give him to you. Lay a finger on me and you won't get squat. Do we have a deal.' Ryou held out his hand and Shuichi looked down at it with dull eyes but grabbed it without hesitation.

'Deal.'

………………………………………………………………………………………

'_This is getting old fast.'_

Jin thought tiredly as he rubbed his temples and listened to the old crone at the end of the long table blabber on about something about statistics and charts. After he had gotten back from his 'meeting' with Eiri Yuki, he was hoping to contact Shuichi and get a statist report on Yami's whereabouts and focusing his attention on capturing the dangerous son of a bitch. But, alas that was not the case.

The Shinjio board of directors had insisted that they call a meeting to discuss the organization's next big investment and the company's newest stocks. Even thought Shinjio was one of the wealthiest companies, they still liked to stay on top. Which was why Jin could help but smirk behind his folded hands.

'_If only these old pathetic fools knew how small they were in this sad world..' _He stifled a yawn and leant his head on his hand and listened to his financial advisor go on about their spending report and their shares and bonds, but his mind was elsewhere.

What would be Yami's motive for doing this? Revenge. Personal gain. Ever since he had known the handsome blonde, Jin had come to the conclusion that Yami never had a reason for anything. It was either kill or be killed with him and he would hate to be the latter in that little match. It was just like when they met for the first time.

'_You work for me now.' A younger Jin said to the blonde-haired man sitting across from him. The handsome young man couldn't be any more the twenty years old but as he sat there, deep green eyes staring down dark marron, Jin could see timeless age written in those eyes. Eyes that had seen its share of what humans were truly capable of. _

_As eyes closed for a second, Jin was certain he saw a hint of a smile play on the man's defined features but before Jin had a chance to decipher what it meant, eye lids opened and a cold, distant voice came out from crafty lips. _

'_Then let us be done.' _

No soon after that he had seen just how much of an effective assassin Yami was. He ruthless methods, cold disposition and lust for blood, as well as his sexy, exotic good looks made him a force to be reckoned with. And when he teamed up with Shuichi, the assassination specialist. One, who has been a long-standing member of the kyoushu, was a team that not even Ren would dare double cross.

But that all changed that night…

He was brought out of his thoughts when a sudden argument broke out between his executives and decided that he had listened to the dull talk long enough and thought it was about time to put these stuffy men in their places. 'Gentlemen why don't we try selling our stocks invested in the Yoshiba industries then using the profit to expand our global network.

'But sir that would be an insult to the Yoshiba corporation. We have been investing in them for years and could see this as a personal attack.' The executive to his left said in forward outrage.

Jin smiled knowingly and swung his chair around to face his colleagues 'Outrage, please.' He waved his hand. 'They will see this as an opportunity. Kill two birds with one stone. Yoshiba's sales go up and we can claim in all the rewards. Your seats on the board are still safe '

'That maybe true sir, but..'

' Do you think that wise. Think about the backlash of such a move. It could go either way.'

'It will give us an opportunity to grow, expand.' Jin stood up and walked around the room. 'As Shinjio stands now, we are one of the leading companies in the Asian pacific but we could do so much more. Take risks, take a leap of faith.'

A beeping sound came from a black intercom on the table and Jin pressed the button. 'Yes what is it.'

_'I'm sorry to disturb you sir but you have a visitor. I tried explaining to him that you were in a meeting but he said he would rather wait for you. He is in your office.'_

'Ok.' He switched off the intercom and turned to his board of directors. 'I am sorry to have to leave you gentlemen. But I have some business I need to attend to.' Jin walked over to the door, ignoring the quite mummers and whispers as he went and walked out.

Bunch of incompetent fools. Worried about nothing but gain and that their seats stay warm.

He took the elevator to the top floor and it opened to reveal a stunningly, spacious reception room. He walked out onto the marble flooring when his assistant spotted him and raced over. To your average person, he may look like one of those typical, timid assistants, with his combed black hair and dainty glasses, he had been working for Jin and the Kyoushu ever since Jin took head of the underground organization.

'I'm sorry I called you during your meeting, Sir but your guest said you would rather want to talk with him.'

'Its fine Ayase. It's a good thing you did. If I had to listen to one more statistic report, I think I was going to scream.' He said trying to calm down his young assistant, which seemed to work because his shoulders visibly relaxed.

'Thank you sir.' Jin nodded and walked away towards his office. His so-called 'visitor' was peeking his interest. Mainly because no one came to his office without a call ahead first or an invitation and Ren would never let a stranger in so lightly.

He opened the door and stopped when he spotted the long-dark haired man by the window. His tailored blue Armani suit blending in perfectly with his sharp body and cunning looks. That's a businessman for you and one Jin knew all too well.

'I'm surprised Ren let you pass, Jun Katsuragi.' The man, Jun turned around and regarded Jin with onyx eyes.

'I have my ways. That's the way of the Katsuragi organization. But its these little pleasures in life that make it worth all the wild.'

'Pleasures in life, huh.' Jin closed the door behind him and walked over to his desk, spotting Ren leaning against the far wall as he went, being quite and nonchalant as ever and sat in his chair. Jun remained standing and continued to stare out the window.

'Its funny. All those people down there and they look like nothing but ants from up here. Pathetic isn't it.'

'What do you want.'? Jin said dryly, trying not to show how much the man's presences annoyed him.

'I hear that one of your wayward assassins are running rampart around the city. Causing a lot of talk down in the underground. Is the Kyoushu loosing its touch.' Jun mocked and smiled, showing gleaming white teeth.

_Nosey bastard. _Jin thought and kept his voice calm. 'It has already been dealt with. I have Shuichi and the others on it. We should have him by this evening.' Then he said. 'And why it have anything to do with the Katsuragi organization. I thought you didn't deal with matters involving other companies.'

'We don't generally but when I heard that you were in a bit of a pinch. I thought I could see what I could do to help.' The smooth, velvety voice wash over Jin and it made his skin crawl.

'As I said we can handle it.'

Jun nodded 'well then I will take my leave.' He made his way to the door before stopping and turning around. 'If you should ever change your mind, my men are always on call.'

'I will keep that in mind. We may be old friends, but if I see any of your men tread on Kyoushu territory, I will not hesitate to show you no mercy.' Jin said from his chair, marron eyes gleaming in warning.

'As you wish.' And then he was gone. Jin visibly relaxed and slumped in his chair. He was getting too old for his. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heard a slight chuckle.

'And what is so funny.' Jin opened his eyes and glared over at his black- haired lover.

'He always seemed the only one who could rile you up.' Ren said and walked up to the desk as Jin's desk phone started ringing. A certain private number popped on the screen.

Gin picked it up with urgency. 'Yes'

'_We have a location on where Yami's next target is. Apparently he is making his move tonight, so we are going to interceptive him then. I will send you the coordinates.' _Shuichi said on the other line.

'Good work. Be ready to move.'

'_Affirmative.' _The line went dead and Jin hung up the phone. He pressed another button and spoke into it.

'Ayase.'

'Yes.' Ayase's young voice said over the intercom. Jin glanced up at Ren.

'Get the team together. We are going out for a little hunting.'

To be continued….

Oh Yeah. I have finally finished and I must say I thoroughly enjoyed writing that chapter. So much violence and torture, even for me. Anyway I hope you like and remember to review


	8. Chapter 7: Knocking on heaven's door

Hey they're all. Yes, I know. I have neglected you all haven't I. Don't be mad because I promise this one is going to be a killer. I was actually in Queensland on a holiday and then I got so many ideas for upcoming chapters that I thought I would burst. So I started writing this chapter before all my ideas were lost.

The Kyoushu Characters do far:

Shuichi Shindou- Highly skilled assassin of the Kyoushu and leader of the 'Death Vipers'. He especially skilled with a gun and his speed and wits are what make him the best. Has worked for Jin for many years and it is said that Jin was the one that saved him from his brutal past all those years ago.

Jin Mikihara- head of the Kyoushu group, the most powerful underground organization in the world. A very handsome and cunning man who is more then he appears. He became head of the Kyoushu when he as just 18. He saved Shuichi from the hands of vicious slave traders and now Shuichi pays off his debt to Jin, but despite that, they are really close. He and Ren are said to be lovers.

Mitsudo Runmaru- The intelligence officer of the 'Death Vipers.' he is quick with a gun but his mouth tends to land him in hot water more times then most. He was a drifter, a lone assassin before he joined the Kyoushu. His only family, his younger sister was killed by guerrilla terrorists when he was a teenager.

Jack Midou- Half Japanese- half American. After witnessing the brutal slaughter of his mother and father at the hands of the Japanese government, he has vowed that he would get his revenge. Jack is the recent recruit of the death vipers and he and Shuichi usually bump heads from time to time but they share a common understanding.

Ren- His birth and origins are unknown but he is very skilled and knowledgeable of the old ways of the Chinese fighting techniques. He carries his twin swords, Yin and Yang, which he was given many years ago. His skills and quick stealth make him a deadly opponent as well as a dangerous assassin. He his extremely loyal to Jin and have become lovers.

Claude 'K' Winchester- a loud, gun-trotting American who works as a double agent. While he masquerades as Bad Luck's manager, he is actually an assassin undercover. He is the only one who has ever shot Shuichi.

Yami Katacia - The resident bad ass. He eventually joins the 'Death Vipers' and becomes one of Shuichi's trusted allies. It is his charms and good looks as well as his psychotic nature make one deadly package. Mitsudo likes to call him 'The Deadly Beauty.' His past is sketchy but it is rumoured that when he was a child, his parents cursed him as the devil and tried to drown him.

Oh and just to let you know- all the original gravitation characters belong to their respected owners, the rest are all my own creation. So all that aside remember to read and review.

……………….

Chapter 7- Knocking on heaven's door.

Death is easy, isn't it? Like a distant, bittersweet dream. A totally unreachable dream, but yet one so easy obtained. The cruel. The unkind. The tide of never-ending nothingness just washes them all away. It's a peaceful, blissful place where nothing ever changes…except everything around you. But, life is harder. We struggle through life everyday with a heavy heart, our burdens interrupting our everyday lives, as if someone is out there paying a cruel, heartless joke. Just for the hell of it. Pain. Hatred. Greed. All of these are human emotions, but in essences. Are we really human?

Yami chuckled darkly at his own question and curled his pale hand comfortably around his gun. _Yes…I guess we can say that it is human because, that is what we are all capable of._

Is it human to try and drown your own son, curse him as the devil, just because he was different? Or to sell your own child for money, just so he could get raped over and over again by scum not even fit enough to grace the sidewalk. To see a loved one murdered before your eyes. Just for simply being in the wrong place. Yami smiled at the irony of it all.

Take a look at my body, look at my hands

There's so much here, that I don't understand…

His long, full strands of pale, platinum blonde hair danced elegantly in the light breeze and softly, like butterfly's wings, caressed the young man's handsome face to sweep down his back. He truly did look like an angel of death. With his dark clothes shielding him from the outside world and his long, coat flapping behind him like black wings. The bustling of the world below his feet reached his sensitive ears as he stood on the ledge of a large building and watched with deep-green eyes, the sun starting to melt into the horizon, slowly fading away, waiting for the darkness to take its place. The sweet, aching darkness he has known for so long.

Your face say these promises,

whispered like prayers, I don't need them…

'_You are no son of mine. You are the devil.' _Yami closed his eyes and could hear _that_ woman's raspy, shallow voice in his mind. Cursing him, hating him. The distinct clinks of the shackles his father used to chain him up with. _'We can't have the devil's spawn running loose. What would the neighbours think.' _Dark images played across his closed eyelids like a black and white movie. Images of a past long gone but not forgotten. The look in that woman's eyes was one of pure hell. That night at the lake.

Because I've been treated so wrong,

I've been treated so long

As if I'm becoming untouchable…

How easy was it, for them to take him, their ten-year-old son. Their own flesh and blood and push him under, holding him down as the dirty, polluted water closed in around him. The gasping, chocking sounds of a boy gasping for breath, while they held him under. Hoping, no wishing that the sweet taste of death would claim him. To take him off their hands so they wouldn't have to look at him again. No one would miss him; No one would mourn his death. He was alone.

Well content loves the silence,

it thrives in the dark 

With fine winding tendrils, that strangle the heart….

But it was even easier to sink that knife into their chest. The knife he had hidden underneath his jacket, waiting to strike. To watch with sadistic delight as their horror-stricken faces contorted with rage, then unbearable agony. To hear…no feel the sharp point of the blade slicing through their disgusting bodies with sickening force. Sliding to the ground like lifeless puppets that have just had their strings cut. Streams of blood run down to the water like a crimson snake, and merge with the already murky water.

He hated them. He hated them all…

They say that promises sweeten the blow 

But I don't need them, no I don't need them…

The sun now was barely visible over the tall structural buildings of Tokyo as the night's chill was stating to chase away the last of the day's warmness and yet, Yami stood there, like a well, moulded statue and let the heavy-hearted feeling wrap around him like a cacoon and seep down into his very core. He knew his time was almost up. They were coming for him, that much was for certain, and that it would possibly be the last time he ever felt this bitterness. He felt suffocated, nauseated, but in a way it eased the unbearable agony pulsating deep inside his soul.

'Time for the final dance. Are you ready?' Yami said quietly, his brisk words lost on the wind and without a moment's hesitation, jumped off the ledge into the bottomless pit below.

I've been treated so wrong 

I've been treated so long 

As if I'm becoming untouchable…

……………………………………………………………………………

'What are you thinking about?' Jin turned his head when he heard the deep, baritone voice say quietly beside him to stare at his dark companion on his left, looking cool and composed as always. He didn't know how, but a sense of calmness and supremacy always managed to surround Ren's mysterious form like a shadow. Even as he sat there against the black leather seats of the limo, Jin could see the amount of power and discipline hidden behind those vivid, golden eyes. To stop any emotion or weakness from clouding his sense of Judgement. Emotions have no pace within the Kyoushu. Killing is an ugly business, but business none the less.

Ren's intense, cool gaze looked to Jin, then moved to stare at the building beside them and said flatly, as if he were scolding a small child. 'Or should I say who.'

Jin chuckled lightly and turned his attention back to what he was quietly observing just moments earlier. 'How droll. Since when did you get so green-eyed Ren? But, if you must know, I was thinking how Mr Uesugi is faring. I did give him quite a scare, didn't I.'

Jin's sleek, black limo sat intimidatingly across from the large apartment complex. Like a black ominous cloud, ready to strike down the first person it sees. Jin's keen maroon eyes gazed up the familiar white building he had visited previously that day and landed on the third story window, where the object of his attention currently resided. Mr Uesugi was there, that much he knew for certain.

'Yes, I think you did go a little overboard. Was it necessary to let an outsider know about the organization.' Ren asked heedlessly.

'Maybe, but in the pending circumstances, it was necessary. He was going to find out sooner or later. We have to trust him. He is with Shuichi after all. All I am doing is throwing him a bone.' Jin replied coolly.

'Then why are you observing him?'

'Just a precaution.'

'The board will not be pleased by these changes. They will disagree.' Ren said matter-a-factly.

'Let them. I could careless what those pathetic, old fools think. My father is dead, and they are still trying to lick his boots.' Said Jin icily, with just the thought of those corporate drones makes him want to squish them under his thumb like the inferior insects they are.

'I just want this to go smoothly. I don't want a repeat of what happen before.'

_'They all deserve to die. Every last one of them.'_ Yami's smooth voice flowed through Jin's mind. Those green eyes flashing with anger and bloodlust. Jin could still see and smell the blood from that night. Beautiful, platinum hair glistening with red streaks and a face contorted in a cold stare. So many bodies lay at his feet. Looks of terror riddled their ugly faces.

'He killed everyone in that room. It took Shuichi and I to restrain him.' Ren pointed out.

'He has lost himself once already, in the best interest of peace and order amongst the underground organization, as well as within the Kyoushu that this ends. We have to stop him.' Jin said, his tone serious and forlorn.

Across from Jin, a young man was talking quietly on his phone. His face a mixture of urgency and decisiveness, his leather-bound notebook bouncing on his knee as his pen flew across the lined page with expert speed. A moment later the black-haired man switched off his phone and turned to Jin.

'Teams Alpha and Omega, as well as the Kyoushu Reinforcement faction are ready at the appointed mark and are awaiting your command, Sir. Also the Death Vipers managed to apprehend Ryou. It seems you were correct about him' Ayase said as he closed his notebook and pushed up his black-trimmed glasses. His blonde boss nodded once and folded his hands in his lap.

'I had no doubt. Ryou used to be my _former _information intelligence officer. That bereaved fool could never keep his mouth shut.' Jin said diffidently before addressing his young assistant. 'Ayase, make sure to call Winchester. We might need his expertise tonight.'

'But Sir, Don't you think Shindou and the Death Vipers can manage it themselves.' Ayase blurted out, before stopping himself. He knew, of all people the consequences if anyone spoke out against the kyoushu leader. Not long for this world, that's for sure. Jin could have the entire Kyoushu Faction as well as the Secret Service Police force assembled with just a phone call and on your doorstep within minutes.

Jin threw his secretary a hard-meaningful gaze, one that would have a lesser man shaking in their well-polished shoes. 'I am sure they can manage quite well. This is just for...insurance.'

Ayase nodded, knowing the discussion was over and reach inside his jacket to retrieve his cell phone. After a few minutes Ayase hanged up. 'He is on his way.'

'Good.'

'Sir, if I may ask. What happened to him? Yami, I mean.' Ayase asked.

'His parents tried to drown him when he was ten. They believed he was the son of the devil so they tried to kill him.' Jin said softly. 'Yami killed them both. It was not until years later that I found him and brought him to the Kyoushu. I have never looked back on my decision to hire Yami into my services.'

'Just like Shuichi.' Ren pointed out melancholy. He knew that this was a sore spot for his blonde lover but they all had hard pasts to deal with. Especially his own.

'Yes, but enough of this. We can't afford to be pessimistic about this. Driver, its time.' Jin said to the man sitting at the wheel.

'Sir.' The man nodded and lightly touched his hat. The limo came to life with the roar of the engine and sped away from the curb and away from their observation target.

………………………………………………………………………………

_'You asked me if I could imagine the horrible things you went through. Well I think I can understand; It something we just have to live with; Not just for your sake but Shuichi's as well.'_

What does that mean?

Those same ominous, haunting words floated through Eiri's mind like an everlasting bubble. No matter how hard you try to pop it, it would always remain… _'For Shuichi's sake as well…'_ Eiri scowled darkly and drew in a large puff from his lit cigarette, leant against the window's railing and looked out into the city just beyond his apartment. A city full of naïve fools who weren't even aware what was going on around them. Or if they did, just stayed oblivious and unmoved by the fact that their own city is nothing more then a hunting ground.

Streams of pearly grey smoke started to surround him as he blew out, hoping the soothing comfort of nicotine would calm him but all it did was making him feel more paranoid. Just who was this man, Jin Mikihara?

'_This is the reality we live in Mr Uesugi. People kill to survive; Humans commit atrocities you can't even imagine, but I believe you have witnessed first hand.'_

He was an enigma. Eiri had only just been with the man for a short time and even that was enough to know what influence the man had, if his dark protector was proof enough. His charisma was paralysing and his grace was deadly. Just like one of the hero's from Eiri's books. And this is the man Shuichi worked for.

But how did this man know? How did he know so much about him? Was this, Kyoushu organization more involved then he first thought? And what's Shuichi's involvement in all of this? All these unanswered questions with no real answers and all it did was distract his already rattled mind. He continued to silently stare out the window, his golden eyes landing on a black limo, which was just pulling away from the curb and driving away. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Are they watching him now?

'…_If you hadn't killed Kitazawa that night…Shuichi would have…'_

Eiri scowled darken intensely and he crushed his half lit cigarette angrily into the glass ashtray on the small side table next to him and in a fit of anger, knocked the table over. It went crashing to the ground, spilling the contents of the ashtray and the table onto the floor. A draw had slid open and a piece of white paper fluttered onto the floor that caught Eiri's eye.

……………………………………………………………………………………

'Ah, Jin Sir.' Ayase asked wearily, breaking the eerie silence that had settled upon them. Maroon eyes landed on him but they weren't the hard, sharp eyes he was used to, but were soft and almost…sad. He had watched his boss stare out the window at the world that was passing them by and he swore he heard a soft sigh escape those usually confident lips. There was something sad about it and he was sure Ren had picked it up as well, even though he didn't seem as worried as he was.

'What is it.'? Jin said softly.

'Do you think he found it? The clipping you left him I mean.'

Jin glanced back out his tinted window at the small world just outside and said sonically. 'I have no doubt…'

_Jin looked around the small spacious apartment, his eyes glancing at certain objects and storing them away in the corners of his mind for further use before his eyes laded on a small table near the open window. He could hear clanging and cursing coming from the kitchen and tried his best not to smile. With silent, graceful steps he walked over to the table and pulled a piece of folded paper from inside his jacket._

_He opened it and read the contents before sliding open the draw and carefully placing the note inside. He looked up just as Ren landed swiftly on the balcony's ledge and nodded once then turned to sit down again before Eiri Uesugi came out with their drinks…_

'It might have been a bit sneaky.'

'Always medalling.'

'Perhaps it might have been a little too early but, what's done is done. I just hope that is doesn't backfire on us. For we may have just awaken a sleeping dragon.' Jin said sombrely. 'And he will not be happy.'

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Eiri walked over to the turned over table and bent down to retrieve the piece of paper from the now ash ridden floor and brushed off the dark bits of soot from it. He scanned the page and quickly realised it was a black and white newspaper clipping. An old one at that by the looks of it as he noticed the issue date. It was almost twelve years old. But, what the hell is it doing here? He took a quick glance at the back and spotted something there. He fully turned the page over and realised it was a message, written in such elegant Kanji, that just the simple cursive loops was something to be admired that Eiri had such a hard time believe that it was written by hand. '_There is no substitute for a tragic past lost, but there is for a future strongly desired_

Eiri's eyebrows knitted together and he frowned at the written cryptic message and turned it back around to read the headline written in big black letters.

'_**Mass murder shakes up the residence of Kyoto.'**_

Eiri's curiosity piqued and he began reading the printed writing.

'**The residence of Kyoto were left stunned and horrified when in the early hours of Tuesday morning when local police stumbled upon the scene of a triple homicide after they received a disturbing tip from an anonymous caller alleging that three men had been murdered. 'Three men had been shot over at the Mill vacant warehouse.' Was all the caller said before hanging up, a police commented.**

_**They arrived on the horrific scene a while later a found three men, all in their early forties, had been shot to death. **_'_**There was blood everywhere. All three victims had seem to have been killed execution style.' An officer stated **_

_**The victims Ryuuji Takashi, 40. Daiki Momoshiro, 42 and Sachiro Otori 43 were discovered each with a bullet wound to the head and as well as a burn mark on the left side of their temple, indicating they might have been tortured before their deaths. **_

_**No witnesses have come forward but neighbours state that the warehouse had been empty for years and are shocked and pained that something like this could happen in their town. The state police are also trying to locate the anonymous tipper who might have vital information on the murders but still no leads.**_

The piece of paper fluttered to the floor and Eiri stumbled back in shock. A shaky hand moved to his mouth and he had to lean on the wall to support his rattled body. He understood now. What Mikihara was trying to tell him.

Rapes. Murders. Shuichi and the others all have their crosses to bear.

This is Shuichi's past. But, what could have happened to his hyper, pink lover he _used_ to know would make him want to kill.

……………………………………………………………………………..

K always did like danger. It was thrilling, tantalizing and just damn arousing. The thought of just running head first in a gun battle was something he lived for. He had just finished polishing his prized Nine Millimetre when he had received a rather urgent call from Ayase saying that Jin would require the use of his 'special skills' and he was more then happy to oblige the orders of the Kyoushu boss. K slipped a full magazine into his gun and pulled back the hammer. He heard the soft click and slid it into its place inside his jacket. He stood up and grabbed a few essential items and placed them inside his pocket before he went to his glass cabinet and took out his favourite rifle and swung it over his shoulder.

'Time to get to work.' K smiled in anticipation

And then he was out the door…

To be continued….

Hey did ya like that, did ya.

For all those who don't know about Yin and Yang. The story says that two interacting forces held the Chinese universe in delicate balance: Yin, the female element, was associated with coldness, darkness, softness and the earth. Yang, the male element, associated with light, warmth, hardness and the heavens. The two forces were opposites but mutually dependent, and needed to be in perfect harmony.

Well there is a little piece of history for you that I got for a book called 'Legends and myths of India, Egypt, China and Japan'

I would recommend to get a feel on the first part of the chapter look up the song, 'My skin' by Natalie Merchant. I used some lyrics from the song and it goes great with what Yami went though.


	9. Chapter 8 Its a game we play

Hello there. I'm back with another exciting chapter with all your favourite assassins. Anyway, I know I have been neglecting my duties to all you readers and I'm sorry. So as promised here you go. Just remember we love reviews.

Enjoy

Chapter 8- It's a game we play.

'_Threaten me all you want but I am the only one who can give you the information you need. Lay a finger on me and you won't get squat. Do we have a deal.' Ryou said rather smugly. If he played his cards right, he might just be able to outsmart these puppets of the Kyoushu. How naïve he was._

'_Deal. Tie him up.' Shuichi said to the blonde cowboy who grinned evilly and grabbed Ryou by the collar and dragged him over to the only standing chair in the demolished room. 'Check his sleeves and pockets too.' _

'_You assholes, I thought we had a deal.' Ryou protested loudly. He was shoved back into the chair and Jack tied his feet and hands together. He searched him top to bottom and found a small flick knife hidden away deep inside his shirtsleeve. He eyed it and threw it over to his pink-haired leader. Mitsudo, who was sitting on a pile of debris grabbed a box of cigarettes from his breast pocket and lit one up. _

'_What an idiot._ _You didn't think you could outsmart us, did you.' He said and puffed out ringlets of smoke._

'_Screw you. If you lay a finger on me, I swear I will kill you.' Ryou shouted back. He was sweating now. His greasy black hair was plastered to his forehead in large tendrils. But he couldn't afford to show them weakness. To show weakness was to die and when you live in a world where it's either kill or be killed, it was best to play with what you got. Of course Ryou was not ready to die yet._

'_Dolt. Don't flatter yourself.' Jack said and socked Ryou around the head for good measure. His head hung forward and he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and found Shuichi looking down on him with the same emotionless mask. His eyes were deep violet portraying that the cold, calculating leader of the Death Vipers was in bloodlust mode and if Ryou was any normal person, he would of pissed his pants by now. _

'_Patience is never a virtue Ryou. You of all people should know this and my patience has warned out. Either you tell me where Yami is or I will have to dismember you piece…' Shuichi pent down so he and Ryou were at equal level. He opened and closed the flick knife in his hands and brought it up to rest it against Ryou's face. His eyes turning an even darker shade of violet. '…By painful piece.'_

_Ryou could feel the cold steel of the blade rest against his cheek and knew that with one wrong move, Shuichi wouldn't hesitate to slice him in two. To play it safe, He had to be smart._

'_Ok, Ok I will tell you…Just don't kill me.' _

And that's how they found themselves in this strange predicament.

'You better be right about this Ryou, or so help me, you won't be able to dislodge my gun from your rectum.' Mitsudo warned from the front seat of his Saleen S7 as he sped through the bright streets of Tokyo. Not one to care about the rules, Mitsudo manuvered through the busy roads, darting passed cars and earning himself a few honks from angry motorist. After getting the information they needed from Ryou, Shuichi had departed ways with them, leaving Jack and Mitsudo to deal with the greasy man on their own. They dragged him out of his broken shop and stuffed him in the back of Mitsudo's car and sped off.

Ryou laughed sarcastically. 'Your petty threats don't scare me. You bunch of assholes wouldn't know a good threat if it came up and shot you in the face. My mother could do better.'

'Shut up.' Jack said beside him and whacked Ryou hard across the head so that he fell forward. 'You obviously don't know your mother. I know I do. And don't forget, if you threaten us again, I might just have to slice something off.'

'Screw you.'

'Believe me, when Jin gets his hands on you, you'll wish I had.'

'Ha, your only a half-breed. I bet your mother couldn't get any here so she went whoring into someone else's backyard.' Ryou shot back sadistically.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl rumbled from his chest. 'You son-of-a…'

'Enough!' Mitsudo shouted to the both of them and they fell silent, the only sound was the clinks of Ryou's bindings. They silently drove through the suburban streets and past the city limits until he hit the broken city of abandoned industrial buildings, damaged cars and decaying, mangled furniture. The smell of rotten garbage hung strongly in the air, and it took all of Mitsudo's will power not to gag. With expert handing, he moved his sleek car around the broken down machinery and past crumbling warehouses, long ago abandoned and forgotten. The night only made it seem sadder and depressing that people actually lived out here.

'Its just up ahead.' Ryou said and pointed up ahead.

A pair of glowing violet eyes watched from above as the black tinted car pulled into the large, dirt clearing and parked in the shadows of a tall building, rendering the car invisible. The black figure sat silently on the cool steel like a waiting panther, ready to move at the first sign of danger. His body's muscles coiling and recoiling in anticipation as his ears listened for the slightest of sounds. The feeling of his silver UZI's sat comfortably on his hips, fuelling his thirst for the hunt.

Mitsudo switched off the engine and surveyed the area. Trucks and diggers sat dejected and unused. A large, steel crane stood on the other side of them, its silver tint glowing under the light of the night stars. It was the only thing that still looks existing in this forgotten hellhole. But, if there was ever a place to indulge in illegal business dealings, this was it.

Jack scouted his surroundings and said. 'I wonder where Shuichi is hiding. Its pretty obvious that he is scooping it out somewhere in this dump. Sneaky bastard.'

'Knowing Shuichi, I say in the most practical place he could find.' Mitsudo said with a smirk 'He is probably watching us right now.'

'No doubt. And it's safe to guess that Yami is out here as well. He is just as bad as Shuichi. Put those two together and you have an all out battle.' Jack said irritatingly and turned to Ryou. 'And it's thanks to you that we have to go through this shit.'

Ryou clicked his tongue. 'I told you where he is, didn't I. You assholes just can't keep track of him.'

'But why is he doing this. I mean, its not like him to be this open.' Jack asked the man occupying the front seat.

'From what I here, when he was younger, his parents believed he was the son of the devil and tried to drown him. He killed them and had been running ever since. Until Jin found him and brought him to the Kyoushu. Shuichi was the only one who Yami, if ever, opened up to. No matter how small it was. I think he is just wants some attention.' Mitsudo said wistfully and rung a hand through his dark hair.

Suddenly a light appeared in between darkened buildings just up ahead before splitting into two and coming towards them. The shadowed figure from high up saw it well before they did and watched patiently as the object rolled closer.

'Their here.' Mitsudo, Jack and Ryou watched with quite tension. Mitsudo pulled his gun from his holster, ready to take action if needed. The car rolled up a few meters in front of them and stopped. Jack pulled a pair of binoculars from his pocket and pointed them towards the car.

'They seem to be talking about something' He said. After a moment the doors opened and two men got out. One had sleek, oily greying hair with sunken eyes so deep; it was hard to believe he could see at all. His sour disposition and bitter smile looked like he had just swallowed some bad news. The other waddled into view and blocked the light from the headlights. His round body almost too big for his suit as his buttons were stretched to the limit. One was carrying a briefcase while the other had a folder.

'So did you bring it.'? A horse, piggish voice said through the silence.

'Of course I did.' The tall man pushed the briefcase into the man's waiting, fat hands and he opened it with glee and glanced inside. He nodded his approval and was about to hand over the folder he was carrying when there was a bang and the men holding the case fell lifelessly to the ground, spilling bills and bills of money into the air. Blood gushed from the bullet hole from the back of the man's head. The other men looked around frantically, bending down to pick up folder and clutching it to hi chest. He was about to run to his car when he came face to face with piercing green eyes and a steaming gun.

'Shit.' Mitsudo swore and he and Jack jumped out.

'Where do you think your going?' the stranger said coldly and pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated the man's chest and he fell to the ground. The contents of the folder slipped out and pictures of little kids blew away with the bloodied notes of money littering the ground.

Mitsudo and Jack ran over to them with their guns pointed towards the blonde-haired man. They stopped in front of him and Jack reached down to the man and put a finger to his neck.

'His dead.' Jack stood up and Mitsudo stepped forward.

'Drop the gun, Yami.'

'Nice of you to join the party gentlemen. I suppose, Ryou told you where I was.' Yami shook his head. 'What a silly man. But I guess it was inevitable that he would eventually squeal like a pig.'

'Drop it Yami. I won't ask you again.' Mitsudo warned and pulled back the hammer on his gun.

Yami laughed. 'Sorry no can do.' Then suddenly, Yami jumped back as a bullet flew straight towards him and landed just where he had been standing. He glanced up and smiled evilly when he realised who it was. From above them, in the shadows the black figure jumped down with ease. He straighten up, his gun still raised.

'Shuichi, nice of you to join us.' Yami said in sadistic delight. ' I would have been disappointed if you skipped out of me.'

'Yami.' Was all Shuichi said and kept his gun steadily pointed at the cunning man in front of him. He could never let his guard down for a minute as anything could happen when dealing with one such as Yami. He must never forget that Yami was a trained killer, a top-level assassin. Like him, he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

'Come quietly Yami and we might just spare you.'

'Mmmm tempting as that is, I am afraid I have to decline.' Yami jumped up and fired his gun towards them, causing them to separate. Mitsudo and Jack leapt to the side as Shuichi jumped straight up and persuaded Yami through the decaying buildings. With peed unrivalled, they darted back and forth, each trying to get a hit on the other. Deep amethyst against forest green. A silver Bullet flew in Shuichi's direction from his left and he swivelled on his feet to miss it by inches before coming around and unleashing a bullet of his own. Yami somersaulted to dodge the bullet but was not prepared for the silver knife, which was thrown towards him with such speed that he had just enough time to moved his arm up to narrowly miss it slicing through his face.

He knelt behind a large, crumbling wall of concrete and metal and leant his back against it. He brought his impaled arm up and smiled as he assessed the damage. Trust Shuichi to do something like this. He was a very sore loose but he supposed he could relate as he was as well. Sweat was actually running down his cheek and he couldn't help but feel excited as the adrenalin pumped through his cold veins. This is what he lived and trained for. He smiled again and ever so gently pulled the blade from his arm before yelled out behind his hiding place.

'It's useless Shuichi. We are too evenly matched. I know you only have one bullet left.' From Shuichi opened his magazine and looked inside. 'Just like me, you have one shot. What will you do.'

'What ever is necessary to bring you down.' Shuichi said quietly but knew Yami could hear him.

'Is funny you know. If I chose anyone in the world to kill me, Shuichi it would be you. My parents tried to kill me and look where they now, six-feet under.' Yami's cold voice sliced through the darkness and rested on Shuichi's already tarnished soul.

'It's a game we play, Yami. Nothing more.' Shuichi responded.

'A game, huh. How interesting. I guess you can say death is a game. Killing someone is so easy; it's almost too easy. Like moving pieces on a chessboard, the player chooses which piece of sacrifice. Shuichi, we may be the pieces on that board but we have the power to move on our own. '

Shuichi breathed in calmly and held his gun up against his face. Sweat ran down the side of his head and came to rest at the corner of his mouth. 'Do you want to die so badly.'?

'Maybe I do. Are you gonna be the one to end it for me.'

Yami was goading him for a fight and there was only one way to end this little game of cat and mouse. With speed unmatched, Shuichi darted out of his hiding place at the same time as Yami and ran towards him with his gun raised in front of him, who darted forward at the very same time as well. They jumped in the air and with one last shot; they landed firmly on the ground, each other's gun pointed at the temple. It was a stalemate.

They panted heavily as either one refused to even blink away from each other. With even their guns emptied, they refused to move, as even the slightest flinch could be an opening.

'Your empty.' Yami smirked

'So are you.' Shuichi said back and his violet eyes narrowed. 'And now your reckless behaviour has finally caught up with you.'

Before Yami could even respond a flash of silver flew in between them and sliced Yami's gun in half. They both looked up to find Ren standing elegantly on a pile of wooden boxes. His twin swords were at the ready for anything unexpected and his long ebony tied up in a low ponytail, letting dark tendrils to cascade down his muscled back.

Running footsteps could be heard from all directions and Yami and Shuichi found themselves surrounded by Kyoushu soldiers, all their guns pointed at their target. But these weren't your average soldiers. This was the reinforcement faction of the Kyoushu. Highly trained, highly skilled combat soldiers that only answered to Jin. His own private army. An army that could and would overtake Japan if Jin ordered them to do so.

'Well I must say, you two certainly did a number on the place.' Someone said in the crowd and Jin came into view as he walked in between his dark soldiers of the night. 'Yami, you really are a pain in the ass. Aren't you? '

'Jin. It's nice to see you actually made time to see me. But you did just interrupt something private between me and Shuichi and you know how I hate to be interrupted' Yami said calmly to the white-haired man who grinned knowingly. By that time Mitsudo and Jack had joined the ranks of men and watched the exchange.

'From what I can see, you would have lost anyway.' Jin nodded over to Shuichi's gun. 'Shuichi actually had two rounds left. One wrong move and you would have been dead.'

'Holding back on me, Shuichi. I would have expected better.' He said in mock disappointment and turned to Jin. 'So what now. You gonna have your soldiers kill me for breaking the rules. You did exile me after all.'

Jin closed his eyes 'True. If you refuse to cooperate, my men won't hesitate to blow your brains out all over these walls and leave your body to rot in this place.' Jin paused then opened his eyes to reveal dark maroon. ' But if you choose to come peacefully, I might just be lenient with you.'

He stepped forward and unzipped his bullet- proof vest. Neither the assassins nor the Kyoushu soldiers moved a muscle as their leader advanced forward. 'I have use for you in the Kyoushu, Yami. We cannot afford any delays right now so I need every bodied man I can get. The underground factions are moving and it won't be to long until Tokyo becomes a bloodied battleground.'

'Your not giving me a choice, are you.' Yami said without a hint of fear.

'No, I'm not and I apologise for this in advance but rules are rules.' Before Yami could blink he was hit from behind and a dart stuck out of his neck. He swayed on his feet as the drug from the dart penetrated his system and rendered him immobile.

'You…bastard.' And with that Yami fell to the ground, completely paralysed. Jin nodded to his men to take him away. They did so without question and left only Jin and his assassins in the decaying building.

'The men Yami killed tonight were involved in some illegal smuggling of young Chinese boys and girls. Apparently they were going to sell them off as house slaves for the rich.' Jin said to the men around him and pulled out a small photo and walked up to Shuichi. 'One was also carrying this.'

Jin handed it to Shuichi who glanced at it and screwed it up in his hands. 'It's the same ones, isn't it. The same traders that sold you'? Jin asked but Shuichi didn't answer. He just turned and walked away from them without a backwards glance into the night. And they let him.

'Thank fuck that's over.' Jack said and reached up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He turned to Jin. 'But are you sure about letting Yami back into the Kyoushu'

'No one is sure of anything. But I have my reasons.' Jin said and the authority in his voice made Jack drop the subject. It was best not to question the Kyoushu leader's authority. To do so could mean your death.

'Ren, make sure you follow the men and escort Yami back to the organization. I don't want any pot holes along the way.' Jin commanded to the two-sworded assassin who bowed without saying a word and disappeared into the safety of the shadows.

'Shit I totally forgot about Ryou. I bet that slimy bastard has got away.' Mitsudo cursed suddenly and ran a hand through his black hair.

'No, I don't think he will. Tamaki.' Jin said and waved his hand over to beckon one of his soldiers' forward. A blue-haired young man stepped forward towards them and deposited a rather large, rather loud object unceremoniously on the floor.

'Fuck, that hurt asshole.'

'Ryou.' Mitsudo and Jack said in union.

'Yes. My Omega team found him trying to escape the site but we apprehended him.' Jin pent down and grabbed Ryou by the chin. 'You've been a bad boy, haven't you Ryou.'

Ryou stuttered and sweat poured down his forehead. 'Please Jin. Spare me. I only did it because Yami forced me too. I have always been a humble servant of the organization. Please don't kill me.' He grovelled and begged at Jin's feet. Jin had a right mind to kick Ryou back but he relished in sick satisfaction as he watched this insect beg for his life.

'Should I dispose of him sir.'? Tamaki asked.

'No I think I will keep this worm around a little while longer. I could have some use for him.'

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuichi walked silently through the door and suprise flooded through him, even though he didn't show it, when he realised there were no lights on. He quietly closed the door with a soft click and walked into the room. The only visible light was from the moonlight, which drifted through and landed on the figure standing there looking out the window. Shuichi continued to advance. He knew it was not strange for Yuki to stare out the window from time to time, but he usually did it with a light on. He didn't know what but he knew something was off. It wasn't until he glanced at Eiri's hand and found a piece of crippled paper clenched tightly in his fist. Shuichi's violet eyes swept over Eiri's stance and realised his whole body was visibly tense. Shuichi's suspicions grew.

'What is it.'?

Eiri turned his head from the window and saw Shuichi standing there. In this rattled state he didn't even hear the door open and Shuichi walked in. He had been standing there this whole time and Eiri didn't even notice. Shuichi looked at him with vacant, violet eyes, then down at the piece of paper in Eiri's hand, which was still clenched tightly. Realisation hit Shuichi. _Damn you Jin._

'So you know.'

'Did you…kill them?' Eiri said calmly, even though he could feel his hands where shaking in fear or nervousness, he was unsure but he felt ridiculous and stupid for thinking such things. He was supposed to be the man here and besides this was Shuichi. His pink, genki lover who would never hurt him. But the look in Shuichi's eyes spoke more then words. There was a moment's pause before Shuichi spoke up.

'Yes.' He responded without the slightest bit of guilt or remorse.

'Who were they?'

'Slave traders. Men who sold and 'lent out' young girls and boys for a profit.' Shuichi said stoically. Eiri stayed silent and let Shuichi continue. 'The organization they worked for were supposed to be involved in helping Asian workers locate jobs in Japan but it was a cover for the illegal trades in handing out young boys and girls to rich old men for a high price. I was six when my parents sold me to them.'

Shuichi didn't even blink as he went on. 'I was sold to pay off a debt my parents had wracked up from gambling. They couldn't pay up so they sold me. Those depraved men would watch us for hours as we begged and screamed for them to stop. Beat us viciously if we didn't obey their wishes. Some were so fragile and brittle from years of unrelenting torture that most didn't even survive the brutal beatings and were swept aside like yesterday's trash. Time and time again they would call for us, wanting us to do the most degenerate, inhuman things to satisfy their lust. It was that night when those tyrannical bastards took me to that warehouse and wanted me to give them a show. I grabbed one of there guns and shot all three of them. That's when Jin found me.'

Eiri's eyes never left Shuichi's face and he was surprised that he could still find his voice. 'So he was the one who called the police.'

'Yes.'

'What that man, Mitsudo, said about…Kitazawa, would-'

'- Would I have killed him. Yes!' Shuichi said without hesitation. 'I would have tracked him down and…'

Then Eiri did something that even shocked Shuichi. Eiri's long arms circled Shuichi and embraced him. 'I…' Eiri took a deep breath. '…Understand. You don't have to say anymore.'

After a moment, Shuichi brought his arms up around Eiri's waist and leant his head on his lover's shaking shoulder, like he used to. Eiri dropped his head and let out a small, painful sob. Now, Eiri was no pushover but at that moment he looked like a small child, trembling in his arms and Shuichi knew that at any other time, he would be highly alarmed that Eiri was crying in his arms, but he knew this was something Eiri had to do. So he let him. This was the world we lived in after all.

'_If you hadn't killed Kitazawa that night…Shuichi would have.'_

To be continued…

Finally that's over. I hope you enjoyed that one cause I actually had fun writing this. I always do. Just some quick notes. I have recently posted a new fic for Twelve Kingdoms and Ai no Kuasbi so if you could, please check it out and tell me what you think. Anyway peace out and remember to leave me those great reviews.


	10. Chapter 9: Its the new math, learn it

Hey they're everyone. Yes I know that I haven't posted a chapter for this fic in a long time so my deepest apologise to all those out there who have waited patiently and stuck by me. All my time has been taken up by a new Ai no Kusabi story I am currently working on and all the demands I am getting to post more chapters is keeping me busy. But I am going to make it up to you by giving you an extra long chapter.

So enjoy.

Chapter 9- Its the new math, learn it.

Rain pelted down heavily on the nocturnal slums of downtown Hong Kong. Prostitutes, hustlers and drunks hung loosely in dirty doorways and rat infested ally ways, trying to at least stay dry from the relenting rain that poured down constantly overhead. Smoke and the promise of promiscuous sex drifted out from the dark brothels and seedy taverns that lined the sidewalk. The air, heavy and seductive, threatened to suck anyone daring enough to step into its web of dark mystery. Alcohol infested drunkards stumbled and staggered to their own beat, steeped in so much booze, that they failed to realize the sheets of water dropping down on them from the sky.

'Where the fuck did he go.'?

'I don't know. But once I get my hands on that little fucker I'll be sure to show him what happens when he double crosses us. Check that ally.'

The pouring rain blocked out the sound of the heavy running as a dark silhouette dashed out of a shadowed ally and down a deserted street. The shadow's breath came out in puffs of frosted air and his legs pumped beneath him, burning from the strain of his frantic running. Short, black hair clung to the teenager's wet face and forehead, the water dripping from his dark ringlets to fall into his fearful chocolate coloured eyes. Focused on the sole purpose of escape, the young man failed to notice the sleek sidewalk ahead of him as his booted foot slipped and he fell forward. He lay there for a moment before he lifted his head.

'Shit.' The figure cursed and pulled himself to his hands and knees. He had scrapped his palms on the asphalt when he fell. The rain causing the scratched skin to sting. 'So much for making a quick getaway.'

'Hey have you found him.'

'No but I think I saw someone go down that way.' A deep, gruff voice shouted from behind him. The dark-haired boy turned his head and spotted a speck of light from a flashlight. A moment of fear gripped him before he shook his head and frantically got to his feet before dashing forward. He ran around a sharp corner and hid in a dark rotten ally way. He pressed his soaking back to the crumbling brick wall just as two muscled goons raced passed him. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and the boy placed a hand on his chest to try and calm his adrenaline pumped heart. He slumped against the cold brick wall behind him and tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he walked to the start of the ally and looked discreetly around the corner. The two meatheads could be seen up ahead, and then were out of sight as they disappeared around a corner.

He stayed motionless, listening for any approaching footsteps but only the pattering of the rain above could be heard. It was then the young Chinese boy breathed a sigh of relief.

'That was close.'

The glare from the neon lights overhead was the only source of light as the boy opened his shoulder satchel and reached inside. He unzipped a secret compartment on the side of the carry on and pulled out a small piece of pink plastic and held it to the light.

'Oh, baby. How beautiful you look.' The small silver computer disc hidden inside the plastic covering sparkled and shone in the superficial lighting. The figure brought it down and stared at it in anticipation before holding it securely to his chest. He then reached inside his bag again and pulled a singular plane ticket. He read the fine bold typing on the square thin cardboard and breathed another sigh when a garbage can, just a meter away, was suddenly knocked over by a passing drunk. The startled young man looked suspiciously at the straggly homeless man and hurriedly placed the items safely back in its confinement. He zipped up his bag and held it to his side.

'Well, no time to beat around the bush.' The man said with and with a huff of condensation and ran out into the wet, raining night towards the bright lights of Hong Kong's international Airport.

…

While a few miles away in the upper class area of Hong Kong, Jin sat in his expansive full-grain black leather chair. He sat facing the large floor to ceiling window of the high-rise conference room of the Peninsula hotel. His head sat neatly on his arm, resting on the chair as his maroon hued eyes shimmered like rubies in the majestic lights of the city. His platted moonbeam hair hung over his shoulder like a pale snake. His expression was one of neutral nonchalance, his face cool and collected, despite his failed attempts to blandly ignore the constant squabble of the men behind him. To sum it all up- He was bored shitless. He heard a complaint sigh beside him and resisted the urge to meet the equally bored eyes of his assistant, Ayase.

'I guess we all know why we are here.' Jin said, his Cantonese fluent and sensual. The men behind him murmured. The large round table situated the five heads of the Hasaragi organization; a.k.a, the Hong Kong Mafia. Also sitting, quite and unspoken, around the white oak table were the mafias` female escorts. The exotically, painted females petted and caressed their clients. Perfectly manicured hands ran over clothed arms and down thighs, promising them a good time.

'The Wang group. They are a specialised organization group situated in Shanghai.'

'Organization.' A man with greying hair spat, startling the young girl he had on his lap. A red hickey blossoming on her neck where the man's lips had been 'There nothing but a bunch of street punks who think they can play ball with the big boys.'

'Jing, these 'punks' are picking off our assets one by one. They have come to process information about our…dealings. Our supply warehouse was attacked just last week.'

Jing Mao's eyes narrowed at the man opposite him and threw the prostitute off him. 'The Wang group are just trying to intimate us. They are nothing but talk. They may be strong but they are not formidable.'

'Says you.' the man, Ju-Long Li, counteracted.

'What is to be done about this.'? A shallow voice said to his left. If Jin remembered correctly his name was Fai Chao.

'We could always move the shipment to another location.'

Jin's patience snapped. He rolled his eyes and swung around in his chair to face the table of men and women.

'And pray tell, Liang how that could possibly help us. Are we such cowards that we would run with our tails between our legs. '

Ji Liang blanched but it was his neighbour beside him who answered. A small, thin man with sleek back hair and hollow eyes who went by the name of Dong Hsieh. 'Our rivals in Shanghai are on the move. They have already taken out the Ma and Wu heads in Nanjing and Wuhan. Its only a matter of time before they come for us.'

Ayase snorted. 'They are afraid.'

Jin switched to Japanese. 'So it would seem. A bunch of cowardly dogs.'

'You mock us with your inferior language, Mikihara.' Fai Chao said stiffly. His eyes narrowed.

'And you mock us with your incompetence.' Ayase reacted with just as much venom and pushed up his black-rimmed glasses. Jin had to lean forward and clasp both hands in front of his mouth to hide the smirk.

'Your subordinate speaks he should not.' Dong Hsieh said mockingly. 'One of his low breeding should only be seen, not heard. For you are on Chinese soil. Your influence does not reach here.' Murmurs of approval and supported drifted around the room but was stilled when Jin's fist landed on the table with a loud bang and his cold voice cut through the air like soft butter. Even the servants standing along the wall flinched under the straining tension.

'You are starting to bore me with your constant dribble, Gentlemen. Your threats mean nil to me Hsieh, and all of you are liability and if I can be so blunt as to say that given the circumstances of your crimes; I could kill you all right now and nobody would think twice to look for your rotting corpses.'

'How dare you!'

Jin pulled back from the table and stood up, his bright marron eyes sliding from one man to the other. Deadly and calculating. The lights from the city radiated behind him and seemed to ignite his hair in a halo of light. His face was sharp and dignified with strong cheekbones and a regal nose and mouth. His sophisticated Italian style, charcoal grey Baroni suit sat snugly on his broad shoulders, as did the black Austin Reed dress shirt he wore underneath, his two top buttons undone to show smooth skin. Not one man in the room could deny that this man was sinfully beautiful.

Even the women went unaffected. They stared in awe as their moths salivated in undisguised ecstasy like bitches on heat. What would it be like to have this beautiful, sculpted man between their legs? Pumping in and out of them like a bloodlust demon. He was powerful. Charismatic. This was a man who knew how to dominate and manipulate the darkness of the underworld. Knew how to rule with an iron-glad fist. Someone you do not want as your enemy.

'Your whores can leave us.' Jin's voice was cold and ruthless. When the women hesitated Jin snapped 'I. Said. Leave. Us.' The attendants quietly lining the wall stepped forward to escort the women out of the room. The only ones that remained were mafia's henchmen and Jin's silent bodyguard, who stood quietly in the corner, not having moved or talked for the last two hours.

Ren was his silent sentinel. Willing to kill anyone, without so much as a second thought, who would dare threaten to harm him. Ignoring his watchful guardian, Jin started to walk around the table. He clasped his hands behind his back.

'You are loosing your territory, gentlemen. It was you, I believe, who asked the Kyoushu for help. My assassins have much more important tasks ahead then babysitting the mafia.'

'Your assassins are nothing but tools running around going the governments dirty work.' Ju-Long Li said rather calmly. Jin did not rise to the bait, even though he would love to drive a bullet between the man's eyes.

'We do what the Government can not. The Kyoushu is wiling to get its hands dirty if it means getting rid of the scum that plagues are world. I will not dignify our motives to the likes of the mafia.'

'You drive out patience, Mikihara.'

'And you,' Jin said before he stopped and reached into his jacket, pulling out his gun. And without so much as a blink, shot Jing Mao in the head. 'Are dead.' Blood splattered the wall as Jing Mao fell sidewards out of his chair to the floor. The remaining four gasped and horror filled eyes turned to Jin, who remained emotionless.

'Your mad!'

'Mad, Hardly. I merely am an opportunist.' Jin slid his gun back in its holster and walked back to his chair. He sat down with a graceful elegance, his face a mask of calmness even though he had just shot a man in cold blood. He snapped his fingers and Ayase stepped forward and placed a black leather briefcase on the wooden table. He opened it and stepped back. The men leaned forward an each of their eyes lit up. Jin's smile turned predatory. Inside was five million Yuan in neatly stacked bills.

Jin leaned back in his seat and folded his hands in front of him. 'Now, I think it's high time we got down to business.'

….

Over the Sea of Japan, in the comfortable environment of the busy streets of Tokyo, Shuichi walked with sure, deliberate steps. Even though it was nightfall, the footpaths and streets were bustling with men and women returning from work, hurrying to get home to their children, school kids wandering around the local shops and markets, hoping to spend all their allowance or young party goers hopping from one bar to another. Once twilight had descended, the atmosphere changed to one of excitement and pleasure. No one could ignore the call of the city. It was mysterious. Curious. Puzzling. And Shuichi was no fledgling when it came to the workings of the city.

He sure steps turned to one of quite ambush. His prey was walking ahead of him, oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows behind him. Shuichi was a predator. Calculating. Silent. Stalking his kill with the grace and ease of a lion in the wild. The man in front of him suddenly stopped and turned his head and looked over the crowd. Shuichi continued to stay hidden in the shadows as the man scanned around him. Having seen no one, the man continued on until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

The tall, lanky man Shuichi followed unmercifully was the high executive of a small, high profitable company that dealt with the distribution of medicine to the large pharmaceutical companies. They worked behind the scenes but it was a cover up of something more sinister. The executive was clean cut and looked to be your run of the mill businessman, but Shuichi knew better. He didn't just know deceit; he could smell it and it clung to this sickening parasite like a second skin. This was a man who would sell high price medicine to drug dealers and other corrupt organization, for a profit and watch as people shoot up themselves, hoping for a quick fix, when only they are killing themselves with a contaminated drug.

Shuichi snarled and continued forward. His black hair flapping in the breeze.

His target walked down a more quite part of town. There were a lot of abandoned lots and buildings. Only a few had lights on. Shuichi stood in the shadows of a tall red-bricked structure and his violet eyes narrowed dangerously, gleaming with readiness to kill. The man ran up the stairs of a dove grey building, one of the only ones with power, and went inside.

Shuichi reached up and tapped the communicating piece hidden inside his ear. 'He has entered the establishment. He will be within location in less then three minutes.'

'_Its about time, pinkness. I was getting bored siting up here play with my dick.'_ Yami said crudely and his dark chuckled floated across the two-way. Shuichi glanced at the building right across the street were he knew the blonde was waiting.

'Didn't anyone tell you that patience is a virtue. Something you lack, obviously.'

_'Oh how you wound me. I have plenty of patience. Why don't you come to me sometime and I will show you.'_

Shuichi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'What do you see.'?

_'The target has just entered the room. Top floor, room three. Four men in total. Each carrying briefcases. They appear to be arguing.'_

'I'm going in. Once I have the target subdued take him out.'

'_Understood.' _

Shuichi cut of communication and stepped out of the shadows. He could feel the eyes of his partner on him but choose to ignore it as he crossed the road and walked up the stairs with deadly grace. He entered the establishment and scouted the place. He stood in what looked a lobby of a small motel. Its carpets that were once rich red were now dull and faded. As were the blue couches which supported rips and holes as well as stains and burn marks. The walls were a dirty yellow and the wallpaper was peeling and cracked.

Moving forward, he crossed the run down lobby to the small service booth, where a young greasy man sat with his back to him watching sport on a small portable television. His feet popped up on a small set of drawers. The dungy man didn't seem to notice he was there so Shuichi reached up and tapped on the glass. The miscreant didn't even turn around.

'What.' A Harsh crackle came from the man.

'I was wondering if you saw a man come through here a moment ago. Dark hair. Wearing a business suit. Also carrying a briefcase.' Shuichi said calmly.

'No one has come though here. Now fuck off. I'm busy.' The man said rudely and waved his hand.

Shuichi smiled cunningly. 'I don't think you quite understand the situation,' Shuichi pulled out his UZI, that was hidden in his jacket. ' I am looking for this man and it is important that I find him. If you don't comply I unfortunately have to put a bullet through your head.'

That got the man's attention. He dragged his feet off the draw and turned around. 'Listen fucker I-,' The man's abrasive retort died on his tongue as he looked at the boy in front of him, gun raised and a look of murder in his purple eyes. A moment of fear gripped him and he reach for the shot gun hidden underneath the counter.

'Don't even think about it, worm. This UZI has enough power behind it to blow your head clean off.'

The man retracted his hand and held both up in the air. 'I don't know anything, I swear. I was just told to keep my mouth shut and tell no one that he was here.' The man trembled with fear and panic. Shuichi could practically _smell_ the dread pouring off the man.

'What room.'?

'Fourth floor. Room C.'

Shuichi's smile was chilly and cold 'Thanks for your cooperation. Now get out of here.' Shuichi motioned to the door with a nod. The man didn't need to be told twice. He rounded the counter and ran out the doors, not daring to look back. When the man was gone, Shuichi stepped up to the desk and reach underneath the glass window to grab the man's ID card. He glanced at it once before pocketing it.

He ignored the elevator and took the emergency stairs. He ran up them. Flight by flight.

'_Its not like you to let a witness go so easily. The poor man looked like he was about to piss himself.' _Yami's dark voice said in his ear.

Shuichi continued running. 'No need for unnecessary slaughter. It would be a black stain on the Kyoushu. Besides I know his face and name. If he talks, I will know it.'

A chuckle._ 'Your not turning soft on me, are you Shuichi.' _

'Shut up and do your job.'

Shuichi came to the forth floor emergency exit. He quietly opened it and came to stand in a small hallway. It was just as run down as the lobby and smell like sweat and misery. With one foot in front of the other Shuichi walked down the hallway, his gun loaded in front of him. Doors were situated on either side of the corridor. He glanced at each door, looing for any signs of fowl play. Finding nothing he continued forward until his target stood in front of him. 4C.

Shuichi didn't hesitate. He lifted his leg and kicked the door open. The four men inside jumped up in fright then turned to anger as the beautiful boy strolled in. He did a quick survey of the room and found large stacks of money on the cheap wooden table as well as piles of manila folders.

'Who the fuck are you.' One of the four said in outrage.

'I am no one but your judge, your jury and-,' Shuichi paused and raised his gun. 'Your executioner.' Gunshots rang out around the room. Yami watched through his lens of his sniper rifle from his high perch and whistled.

'That's my boy. You certainly know how to turn a guy on.'

The shots ceased and the lanky executive lowered his arms from where he held them over his face and looked around him, stunned. His partners were all lying on the floor, each supporting a bullet to the head. Their sightless eyes staring up at him in horror. Their last thought to go through their minds, other then that bullet, was just how the hell this punk got the best of them. He swung around to face the dark-haired boy with unusual violet eyes.

'Are…Are you going to kill me.' He stammered under the young man's intense gaze, his gun still raised.

'Kill you,' He said sweetly. His tone was like sharp ice. 'No. _I'm_ not going kill you. But you are to be condemned for you crimes against humanity. There is no forgiveness where your going.'

'Please have mercy.' The executive pleaded, backing away from this dangerous boy, towards the window, who hadn't moved a muscle since pulling the trigger. 'I can explain.'

'Sorry, no time.'

Was the last thing the man heard as the bullet penetrated the man's skull from behind him. His eyes glazed over as he fell to the dirty floor like a rage doll and lay there lifeless. Shuichi replaced his gun back in his jacket and approached the dead heap, taking out his cell and dialling.

_'Yes._' Mitsudo's voice said on the other line.

'It is done. Send a clean up crew here.'

_'They will be there within the hour.'_

'Affirmative. I will secure the perimeter and burn all evidence of their transaction.'

_'Copy that.'_

Shuichi closed his phone and held it in his gloved hand. He walked over to the small wooden table and placed his phone on it. He gathered all the folders and money from the table walked over to the dingy bathroom. He turned on the light and went to the petty sink and dumped the contents in his arms into it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with blue liquid. With sure hands he carefully opened the vile and poured the liquid onto the paper. He lit a match and watched it burn brightly for a moment before tossing it into the sink. Everything burst up in tiny flames in an instant. Papers crinkled and fell to ash, as did the money and photos.

Shuichi watched for a moment longer, before turning around and walking out, leaving the mess to burn away.

A few hours later Shuichi flew through the dark streets towards his current destination. He didn't not think or feel but just let the wind take him through the night. He landed on a corner street and glanced up at the white building in front of him. Without hesitation, he took a running jump and leaped onto the bottom balcony before moving upward. He landed gracefully on the top balcony and walked over to the second window and crouched down. He looked inside.

Yuki sat inside, hunched over as he typed\ away on his laptop. His handsome face glowed in the artificial light of his screen fingers gliding over the keys with fluent grace that had to be admired. His hair was a messy mass of blonde around his face and neck, still damp, indicating he had just had a shower. Shuichi's head cocked to the side and tapped on the glass.

Yuki jumped and looked over at the window and was stunned to find the brat there, crouched down, wearing all black and looking sexy as hell. His violet eyes held his and he got up to unlock the window. He opened it and stared at Shuichi for a moment.

'What the hell are you doing out here. We have a front door.'

Shuichi didn't reply but leaned forward and caught Yuki's lips in an unexpected kiss. Shuichi's lips glided over Yuki's in a way that the blonde had never felt before from his pink-haired lover. It was dark and seductive. A tortuous fire that seemed to scorch, yet caress Yuki's unprepared lips. A sensation he felt flood his entire body and escape through his toes. Shuichi's gloved reached up to caress Yuki's cheek as their tongues duelled for supremacy.

In the end Shuichi broke contact and Yuki stepped back to allow Shuichi to enter. He closed the window and turned around to find Yuki staring at him.

'What.'?

'What. That's all you have to say. What the hell was that? How the hell did you get up there anyway? We are four floors up.'

'That is unimportant. Right now I am tired and I need a shower. I have to get up early tomorrow.' Shuichi walked past him and touched his chest before walking out, leaving a confused and a very aroused Yuki in his wake.

…..

Tokyo airport bustled with life as planes took off and came in, bringing in more people. Some tourists, others native, returning home from what ever trip that had just come from. Man, woman and children ran through the large building, trying to find their gate or waiting for returning family or friends. Airport employees worked behind high desk or cash registers.

On one of the private runways of the airport, a small white jet was making its descend onto the landing pad. Its large white wings were spread out, gliding the body of the jet through the air and its black wheels appeared for landing. On the ground, an expensive black SUV sat parked on the side and two darkly dressed man-wearing sunglasses stood next to it. Mitsudo and jack watched as the jet landed a few kilometres in front of them. Their hair whipped around their heads from the wind created by the planes propellers. The plane's engines were cut off and the operating lineperson fitted a flight of detachable stairs to the plane's door. It slowly opened and after a moment, Ren's dark head and Ayase's glasses-trimmed face appeared, as did four other black suited bodyguards. Then Jin stepped out into the light. They descend the stairs.

Jin's platinum hair was unbounded and swept down his back. He looked amazing cool in a navy blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and white Calvin Klein dress pants. It was a very positive clash with Ren's all black attire.

When they touched the ground, Mitsudo and Jack walked forward to greet their teammate and superior.

'Sir. Ren. I trust you had a pleasant flight.'

Jin sighed and chared a hand through his loose platinum hair. 'As one could try. I hate air travel.'

'We have a car waiting for you Sir to take you back to headquarters.' Mitsudo said and gestured to the sleek black vehicle. Jin nodded and looked to his guards. 'That will be all.'

His guards nodded and departed. Jin then turned to Ayase. 'Ayase I want you stay here and make sure all evidence of my expedition to China is erased from the flight database. I can't have our enemies know of our dealings with the Hong Kong Mafia.'

'Yes, Sir.' Ayase bowed and pulled out his cell phone, ready to do his boss's bidding, leaving Jin to stand with his subordinates. Jack placed a hand on his hip. 'So, boss. How was China? Did you get any action? I hear the women there are a sight to behold. You brought us back a souvenir, right.' Jack smirked, his cobalt blue eyes twinkling behind his dark shades. 'But I suppose having any fun was out of the question when you have Ren sticking to you like glue.'

'We all can't be womanisers like you, Jack.' Ren's deep masculine voice responded calmly.

Jack shrugged and flipped his blonde hair over his shoulder. 'Meh, how else am I suppose to enjoy life. Women make the world go round.'

'How did the business deal go.'? Mitsudo ignored the light bantering of his colleagues.

'Nothing worth mentioning. Same old worthless shit.' Jin said. 'But I don't think it wise to talk about business in a place where it can easily be overheard.'

They nodded and Mitsudo gestured to the car waiting behind him. 'Shall we.'

Gathering all their gear they loaded themselves into the slick SUV, pulled out of the landing strip and out on the busy freeway. They sped through the gaps in the traffic until they were travelling down an uninhabited street. It was a comfortable, calm silence inside the vehicle with Mitsudo behind the wheel with Jack beside him and Jin and Ren in the back.

'I trust everything has been running smoothly in my absence.' Jin spoke without turning his gaze from the window. Mitsudo looked through the review mirror at his commander.

'As much as to be expected. With our new recruit, we have been keeping him busy on assignments. Although he has been keeping Shuichi on his toes. Yami has not let him out of his sight.'

Jin chuckled. That was not surprising. It was as clear as day just how much Yami fascinated after the leader of the death vipers. Of course he knew, and he was sure Yami knew this as well, that Yami had no hope in hell with Shuichi. His pink shadow would rather welcome the psychotic blonde with his gun, rather then his arms. Especially with Eiri Uesugi on the scene. 'That is not surprising. But I must ask,' Jin paused. His eyes flashing. 'Where are the two lovebirds now.'

'Actually, they are trailing us as we speak.' Mitsudo smirked knowingly in the mirror. The dark vehicle drove smoothly down the quite double road and just as they past the intersection, two black motorcycles came into view as they shot out from either side of the intersection to come right behind them. Their black helmets hid both riders` faces but Jin didn't have to guess whom the dark riders were who followed protectively behind them.

'Its nice of you to join us boys.' Jack taunted in his communicator, which was stuck in his ear.

'_You were the ones who were running late.'_ Shuichi said coolly. A dark chuckle was heard on the other end as well. _'Miss us did you jack. I didn't know you were so clingy. I have a remedy for that.'_ Yami shot back.

'Ah, no thanks. I prefer my dates to be a little more feminine and a little less psychotic.'

'_Too bad,'_ Yami said in mock disappointment. _'Because from what I hear you had a very good time with that so called 'woman' a few years back.' _

Jack visibly paled. 'Oh, just shut up.'

'I take it that dealings with the mafia didn't go as you planned.' Mitsudo asked, cutting off Jack's one-sided conversation. He glanced up and noticed the tired, frustrated look on Jin's face. He had worn it ever since he had stepped of the plane. It was also unnerving the way Ren stayed so quite as well. Well more quite then usual.

'Actually it went just as I expected. We have the Hong Kong organization in our pockets as they are all running in fear of the mafia in Shanghai. Hopefully they will kill each other and I wouldn't have to put up with this tedious affair any longer.'

'Did they retaliate.'?

'To a degree, but they were silenced. I will not tolerate some incompetent fools wasting the Kyoushu's time.' The coldness in Jin's voice crawled up Mitsudo's spine. It was not fear per say, but a sense of thrill and exhilaration. A feeling of power. There was little remorse or pity in Jin's words. They were icy and glacial. Colder then the most fierce snow storms. The leader of the Kyoushu couldn't afford to think about things like pity or remorse. In their line of work- nobody did.

'So they agreed to the terms.'

'They didn't have a choice in the matter. They agreed but I expect some retaliation in the future. We have to be ready for anything.'

They nodded their understanding at the silent command. Stay on your toes and be ready for anything. Jack took a look in his side mirror and frowned when he noticed the sleek black Honda convertible a few meters behind them. If he were a normal guy he probably wouldn't think anything was off, but the way the suspicious vehicle moved closer made him think twice.

'Do you see that Mitsudo.'

'Yeah I see them.' Mitsudo said tensely and also looked at his side mirror. 'Shuichi.'

_'We see them. The windows have been tinted so it's hard to identify who they are but they are approaching fast. What are your orders.'_

Jack handed his communicator to Jin who placed it in his ear. 'You are to split up and engage the enemy. If they turn out to be a threat you are to take them out.'

'_Understood.' _

'_Alright! It's about time we got some action. Are you ready for this pinkness.'_ Yami's chuckling and Shuichi's low growl was the last tings they heard as the communication was cut off and both motorcyclist sped off in front of them and went separate ways; Shuichi taking the left and Yami taking the right. The suspicious car behind them sped up until they were almost bumper-to-bumper.

….

Shuichi turned left and sped down the street, scattering paper and leaves in his wake. He rounded a corner and drove over a speed bump until he came to a busy intersection. Without stopping, he ran the red light, earning himself angry shouts and honking horns. He ignored it and took a sharp turn left. He accelerated forward and his bike groaned under the strain. He darted through the traffic until he came to his turn off and took it. There was a slight crackle from within his communicator before Jin's voice could be heard.

_'Are you almost at your destination.'_

'Affirmative. Two more clicks.'

_'Yami.'_

_'Almost in position.'_

Shuichi sped up for one final burst and shot through into a small narrow street. He braked and his motorcycle came to a screeching halt. His violet eyes narrowed behind his visor as he saw Mitsudo drive straight towards him.

'There he is.' Mitsudo said and was jerked forward when the enemy ploughed them from behind. Shuichi watched in rage and snarled into his earpiece.

'Yami!'

_'Yeah I'm here. Lets take the fuckers out.'_

Shuichi nodded and as if Mitsudo saw the small shake, the SUV sped up and away from the advancing Honda. With steady hands Shuichi pulled out his UZI and just as Mitsudo past him in he let a bullet fly. It flew right into the window and hit the driver right in the head. He slumped forward, causing his passenger to hastily grabbed the wheel to try and control the vehicle. A second shot came from Shuichi's right and the passenger fell forward also. The car spun out of control and ploughed into a street post.

Mitsudo stopped the car and the occupants got out. Shuichi kicked down his stand and got off his bike. He took of his helmet and placed it on the handlebars before walking ahead to survey the damage. Steam rose from the open bonnet and the front end of the convertible had been almost separated into two. Violet eyes travelled down the car and stopped to look into the driver's side window. The deceased driver was slumped over the seat. Shuichi stepped up to the window and reached in to turn the man's head over. Blood bleed from the bullet hole on the side of his head. Shuichi glanced to the man beside him, who had received the same treatment as his friend.

'These men are Chinese.' Jin's steady voice said behind him.

Shuichi nodded and withdrew his hand, turning around to face his commander. 'It would seem they intended to kill you.'

'It looks that way.'

'But how did they know that you were in the car. It was an unmarked vehicle.' Mitsudo said.

'We must have some fans.' Yami said as the blonde joined them. His green eyes sparkling with wrath.

'It would seem we were being spied on at the airport.' Ren's foreboding voice said with his arms crossed over his chest. The dark haired man walked over to the crashed car and reached into the back seat window and pulled out something.

'What have you got.'? Jin asked. Ren walked back over and placed it in Jin's hands.

'Pictures.' Jin flicked through the stack of coloured pictures and his maroon eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. There were ones of him getting off the plane and getting into the car. Mitsudo and Jack waiting at the strip for him. Even Ren managed to get snapped a few times. He looked down at the bundle of snap shots for a moment before he crushed them in his fist.

'Those filthy pigs.' Jin's voice was expressionless but everyone present could see the rage boiling just below the surface. Jin was not pissed, oh no. He was boiling with unrestrained fury. How dare these maggots humiliate and undermine the Kyoushu organization. He could crush all of them under his boot with so much as one phone call.

As the dark thoughts circle his mind, his cell phone chimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He held the phone to his ear. 'What is it.'?

'Are you alright Sir.'? Ayase's concerned voice said from the other side,

'Yes everything is fine here. How did you come aware of our situation.'

'My apologise Sir, for not reaching you in time. But while I was wrapping up at the airport I spotted some suspicious activity at the baggage docks and went to investigate. I found a camera and pictures of you and the members of the Death Vipers. I feared they were assassins.'

'They have been dealt with. We have found no weapons to suggest they were assassins. It looks like they were just here to observe.'

'Understood, Sir. There is also something else.' Ayase said almost timidly.

Jin's eyes narrowed. 'Just tell me Ayase.'

'Right. A couple of hours ago a young Chinese boy was caught by customs officers for trying to sneak into the country by a fake passport. He claims that he flew from Hong Kong and that he is here visiting relatives but what caught my attention was the mark on is arm.'

'What was it.'?

'The Hong Kong mafia.'

Jin stood frozen for a minute before he let out a breath. 'Is he still being detained at the airport.'?

'No. They escorted the young man to immigration headquarters for questioning. He is under heavy guard and is being treated as a flight risk.'

'Understood. Have some come down here and clean up this mess.' Was all Jin said as he hung up and pocketed his phone. He turned to his subordinates.

'We have a new mission boys.' Professionalism spread across Jin's handsome face. The soft wind blowing his platinum strands around his face The Death Vipers stood in attendance.

'Your orders Sir.'

'We are to infiltrate the headquarters of immigration and question someone they have in custody. He could be link to all of this. I don't like to have loose ends so lets get them tied up.'

Everyone nodded. 'Yes, Sir,'

To be continued.

Yes I know I haven't posted in awhile. I try to get out a chapter when I can. I'm not complaining for anything but being an apprentice chef takes up most of my time. But don't worry I always try to find time to write and post my chaps. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

'


	11. Chapter 10: Two sides of the same coin

Hey there everyone. Thought its time that I post another chapter for this fic. I hope you are enjoying the story so far because I know I am. Remember to read and review cause I know I do. LoL Gravitation does not belong to me or its original characters. This fiction is al my creation.

Enjoy.

Chapter 10- Two sides of the same coin.

Dim, artificial lights lightened up the small, grey room of the Japanese Federal Immigration Headquarters. Its sombre grey interior, cold and uninviting made anyone inside its walls feel suffocated and foreboding. This was a room of interrogation; with its small white desk and two sets of matching chairs facing each other. A long window supported one wall, oblivious to the person inside the room that the window was a one way. Anyone standing behind it could see you, but you couldn't see them. It was a clever, discerning ruse that worked to gain certain information from detainees. An effective ploy designed to make its hostage as uncomfortable as possible.

Much like the brown-eyed boy sitting in one of the cold white chairs was, looking as if the world was closing in on him. Behind the window, three suited men stood and watched the young Chinese boy squirm in his seat.

'His name is Yao Ming. He was detained at Tokyo international airport using a fake passport.' The officer handed a manila folder to the head inspector who opened it and glanced at its contents.

'His personal effects.' The inspector inquired. The officer nodded to his subordinate and grabbed the shoulder bag the man held out. He opened the bag and tipped its contents in a plastic tray.

'Only this bag was on his person. It had only a change of clothes, a plane ticket and this computer disk inside.' The officer pointed to pink plastic case. 'Airport security became suspicious when the boy refused to tell them were he was heading with only these items. He told them that he is here visiting relatives.'

The inspector nodded and lifted the small computer disk. 'Has he implored anything else since being detained?'

'Nothing. Just it must be a big misunderstanding. We are issuing a statement now.'

'Has the Chinese Embassy been contacted?' The inspector asked and moved his brown hair from his eyes. He placed the disk back down and looked at the dark-haired boy once more. At close inspection of the boy, Yao Ming looked like one of the common street urchins you find in downtown Tokyo. His clothes were dirty and had holes in some places. But what stood out against all that were his eyes. They were sly and cunning. It was hard to believe this water rat could afford an international ticket to Japan, unless he stole the money.

'They are sending someone over. They should be here within the hour.'

'Very well. That gives me plenty of time to question the boy. He is on Japanese soil so it is only fitting that we get the truth before those damn Chinese dogs take him away.' The inspector picked up the evidence tray and walked out of the room out into the small hallway and walked to the next door. He opened the door and Yao Ming looked up.

'It's about time. I feel I have been sitting here for hours. Just how long do you plan on keeping me here anyway?' Yao Ming blurted in Cantonese. 'I pretty sure this is against the rules.' The inspector shut the door and slowly, deliberately walked to the other chair, opposite the boy's. He placed the tray on the table, as well as the manila folder and sat down.

'I'm Inspector Hoshimura. You know why you here?' Hoshimura's Cantonese was poor but Yao seemed to understand none the less.

'Your Cantonese is lousy.' Yao sighed. 'As I have told you and the police and airport security. That passport is real. I'm here visiting my aunt. I swear.'

'You here visiting aunt with only a change of clothes and a computer disk.' Hoshimura opened the cream-coloured folder and pulled out a piece of paper, placing it in front of the boy. Yao glanced at it but couldn't read it. 'What is it.?'

'This copy of your passport. See here.' He pointed to the top right side of the photocopy. 'This is where microchip is implanted. It has own number and every number is linked to a database. But your's doesn't seem to come up with anything.'

'But it's real. I swear it is. I don't know why it doesn't show anything. Maybe your computers are broken or something.' Yao was getting agitated. 'Hey, aren't you supposed to contact the Chinese embassy. I am a visitor. I have my rights.'

Hoshimura closed the folder and placed his hands upon it. 'You are in this country illegally. You have no rights. Your government's embassy has been contacted about your detainment. Once you are in their custody, you will be expedited back to China.'

'So why are you holding me in this place for. The way you're treating me, you're making me out to be a terrorist.'

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it opened. His commanding officer walked in. His navy blue Austin Reed suit crisp and neat. His thinning hair slicked back 'I have to stop you here, Hoshimura. The ambassadors from the Chinese embassy are here. They would like to have a word with the detainee.'

'But Sir, I haven't finished.' Hoshimura switched to Japanese.

'Yes, I'm afraid you have. It's out of our jurisdiction now.' His CO moved to the left and two handsome men stepped forward. One had long blonde hair with azure eyes -obviously American- and the other had dark hair and blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes and suspiciously looked at the two newcomers. They were dressed impeccably with there tailored Armani suits. But there was something deeper to these two men. Something more dangerous and it made Hoshimura's investigator instincts go into overdrive.

'You are from the embassy? You don't even look Chinese.'

'Hoshimura! Show some respect.' The commander said. 'This is Inspector Cheng Gong and Inspector Hung Fu. They have been sent here from the embassy.'

The dark-haired man, Cheng Gong looked sombre and closed off. 'We will take it from here Inspector Hoshimura. You may go.'

Hoshimura resisted the urge to growl at the instant dismissal but instead got up and was about to reach for the file when the blonde, Hung Fu stopped him. 'You can leave the file and his personal belongings on the desk. '

The irritated inspector looked to his CO, who nodded. Hoshimura huffed and stood up. He eyed the two newcomers with scorn. He closed the door behind him and left the two inspectors and Yao Ming alone in the room.

'You're Yao Ming, are you not?' The dark-haired man said, his Cantonese flawless.

Yao's eyes widened and watched with suspicion as the two men sat down. 'I am.'

'Very good. Now tell us why you have really come here.'

'As I have said before over and over again I am here….' There was a loud thump from behind the glass window which caused Yao to jump. He glanced at the window then back at the two men. 'What the hell was that.'

'Now that the watchmen are out of the way, tell us the real reason why you are here. Are you running away from someone,' the blonde paused and his blue eyes glowed, 'The mafia, perhaps. Your tattoo gave you away.'

Yao narrowed his eyes. 'Who the hell are you?'

'My name is Mitsudo Ranmaru and this is Jack Midou. No, we are not from the embassy. We work for a secret organization called the Kyoushu. I believe you have heard of it.'

Yao Ming gabbed and for the first time he couldn't escape. 'I...have.'

'This disk.' Jack said and picked up the pink case. 'Holds information on the Hong Kong mafia and the Wang group as well as the Kyoushu. Does it not? What you have here is a death warrant. I could shoot you right now and not think twice about it. But my boss has decided to spare you but only if you cooperate with us.'

'Jin Mikihara.' Yao gulped.

'I see even the downscale have heard of Jin.'

'What do you want from me?'

'You have inside knowledge of the mafia's dealings. Dealings that could help the Kyoushu immensely. Cooperate and you might just get to visit your aunt after all.' A slight buzzing sound came from Mitsudo's front pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it. 'Yes.'

Mitsudo listened to the voice on the other line. 'Yes. Affirmative. Yes. Yes. Understood.' Mitsudo hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket. 'It's go time.' Suddenly the door was kicked open and Yami strutted through the door, decked out all in black leather. His long platinum hair swaying as he went. Yao Ming sat there dumbfounded. The most beautiful man he had ever seen stood in front of him, sparkling and deadly all in one. This man radiated danger and it was thrilling.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

'Is he alright?' Yami asked and pointed to the stunned boy. He could swear the youngster had stars in his eyes.

'You seem to have an effect on him.' Jack teased and grabbed the file and the items from the evidence tray and put them in his empty briefcase. Yami looked at the scrawny, wide-eyed looking boy and smiled slyly. He walked up to the young man and touched his chin and said in fluent Cantonese. 'Do you find me fascinating boy? Do you find me beautiful?' Yami leant forward and whispered seductively. 'Just say the word and I will make all your fantasies come true.'

'Yami enough with that, your making me sick.' Mitsudo said dryly. 'It's time to go.'

'Oh and we were having so much fun.' Yami shrugged and let go of the speechless Yao Ming. Mitsudo stood up and walked to stand behind the Chinese boy. He grabbed his arm and stood him up.

'I apologise for this.' Mitsudo swiftly pulled out a pair of cuffs and placed them on Yao's slim wrists. Mitsudo and Jack quickly lead Yao down the corridor while Yami ran the opposite way.

'I'll contact you once everything is in place.' Mitsudo switched to Japanese and said to Yami's back.

'Ok love. Just dial hell and I'll answer.' Yami called back and disappeared through the emergency exit. Mitsudo, jack and Yao Ming passed the unconscious bodies of the inspector Hoshimura, the commanding officer and the other officers. Yami was ordered not to kill them- much to the blonde's displeasure. They were not stopped on there way down as the people in the building were being silenced by the Kyoushu's men. The leader of the Kyoushu Reinforcement Faction, Akira Mitsumi approached him with a look of calm enlightenment. His jaggered scar over his right eye stood fierce and proud. A badge of honour for his devoted service. He wore a golden chain around his neck with the cross sitting over his heart. It still baffled Mitsudo that this man, this killing machine, is a priest. A soldier of God who believed he was doing God's work.

'Building is secure. My men have silence anyone who dares speak up. No killing per Jin's orders of course.'

'Understood. There are four men unconscious on the fourth floor, thanks to Yami. You will find them in the interrogation rooms.' Mitsudo said with cool detachment. Akira nodded and the priest instructed his men to storm the fourth floor. Mitsudo walked forward with Yao Ming and Jack behind him. They got outside and Jin's sleek black limousine awaited them at the bottom of the stone steps. Standing beside it was Ayase who held the door open. Inside you could just see Jin's long crossed legs. Mitsudo lead Yao to the limousine and slid inside. Jack lowered Yao's head and forced him into it before sliding in himself.

'Nice of you to join us. I see the mission was successful.' Jin, leader of the Kyoushu sat comfortably in his chair, looking as regal and mysterious as ever in his all white attire. Yao Ming was astounded. Spellbound. Even more then the Blonde they called Yami. This man was death itself wrapped up in a package of beauty and refinement. The Chinese youngster had heard of the unrivalled elegance and grace of Jin Mikihara. Unrivalled in his power over who lives and who dies. It was no wonder the Hong Kong mafia wanted to keep tabs on him and his organization.

Ayase closed the door and hopped in the front seat with the driver. They tore away from the sidewalk and passed the heavy detail of Kyoushu soldiers guarding the front. They drove through town in silence before it was broken 'You must be Yao Ming. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Jin Mikihara.' Jin said smoothly. 'But I assume you already know who I am.'

Yao Ming looked into those cunning marron eyes and found he was unable to look away. All he could do was nod and stammer. 'Y…Yes.'

'He had this on him. It could be possible information regarding the dealings of the Wang group and the Hong Kong mafia, also information on the Kyoushu.' Jack handed the pink disc case to Jin. The Blonde reached for it and looked it over. He glanced at the Chinese Boy.

'Is this true.'

Yao squirmed under the calm, deadly gaze. 'I gained the information when I worked as an information seeker for the mafia. I stole it and had escaped to Japan for means to sell it for the highest price on the black market.'

Jin nodded and pressed a small button on his control pad beside him. A small compartment popped open and revealed a small laptop. Jin took it out and opened it. He loaded the disc and after a few touches of a button he read the reels of information that popped up on the screen.

'This is quite impressive. You have managed to steal not only their financial dealings but were their bases are located.' Jin's face was cool and smooth. 'Also the classified information on the Kyoushu you obtained is amendable.' Jin took out the disc and stored away the laptop. He placed the disc back in its case and sat back. He rested his hands on his knees. A dangerous glint in his eyes.

'I'll ask you once and once only; are the Wang group and the Hong Kong mafia working together.'

Yao Ming glanced to his left and right before he sighed. 'Yes.'

'I fucking knew it. They thought they could double cross us.' Jack spat with disdain. With a thoughtful look, Jin put a finger to his chin.

'I should have you killed for hacking into Kyoushu files, Yao Ming. I have killed men for far less.' Jin's smile was deadly as he crossed his legs. Yao felt the chill of death wash over him and close his eyes. 'But alas I think I might let you live.'

Yao opened his eyes. 'What. Then what do you plan to do with me?'

'You will find out soon enough. I have organized a safe house for you which I have installed all the equipment you will need to work on your talents.'

'My talents?'

'Just a few hours ago my men and I were attacked by two assassins I believe work for the Mafia. I have been betrayed and want to know what they are planning. I have many informants and hackers at my disposal but none can get as close to the enemy as you can.'

'It was only luck that I managed to find those files.' Yao blurted out realised his mistake when Jin flashed him a dark look.

'Then do whatever it was you did the last time. There is a price on your head and the mafia and Wang our out for your blood. I don't want any unnecessary bloodshed in my city. I am offering you a very reasonable offer here.' Jin placed his hands in his lap and looked like the feared lord of the underworld everyone perceived him as. Jack and Mitsudo smiled cunningly.

'Work for me and nothing on this earth can touch you.'

…...

Shuichi crouched low on the roof of a vacant apartment building just outside Tokyo and peeked through the lens of his military grade M24 sniper rifle at the ground below. Soldiers of the Alpha and Omega teams stood at attention in front of the building and were scattered across the area, keeping watch for anything remotely suspicious. The KRF second in command, Valentin, a Russian ex-army lieutenant stood in front of the building, still as a statue with his sniper rifle. The strongest breeze couldn't blow this man over nor if bombs were exploding all around him. His total allegiance lied with his priest commander and the Kyoushu.

_'What a pansy. Russian lieutenant my ass._' Shuichi heard Yami, who he spotted from the other building across from him, say in his earpiece.

_'I can here you.'_ Valentin's Japanese was thick with his European accent.

_'Oh good because I was just about to tell you to stand up straight. Your looking a little slouched there, love. You're not getting tired, are you?'_Yami teased with his dark humour.

_'Don't tell me how to do my job. I don't tell you how to be an asshole.'_ The Russian comment dryly.

'Enough.' Shuichi silenced them. 'Ren are you in position. Do you see their location?'

_'Affirmative. I have a visual. Three o'clock.'_ Ren was situated on the top floor of a high rise building a couple of doors down from his own.

Shuichi turned in said direction, looking into his rifle's telescope and spotted the limousine down the street. It pulled up on the sidewalk. Ayase popped out of the passenger's side of the driver's cabin and opened the passenger side door. Mitsudo appeared who had a hold of their target. Next jack's familiar blonde head appeared then finally Jin emerged and every soldier bowed as he walked up the steps.

'I trust the perimeter is secure.' Jin stopped in front of Valentin. The Kyoushu reinforcement faction's second in command nodded and went down on one knee.

'My men have the checkpoints secured, Sir. All access to the building has been cut off. The only way in or out would be through a body bag. Your Death Vipers are in place as you ordered.'

Jin seemed satisfied and walked into the building.

'Bring him.' He commanded and a soldier took Yao Ming from Mitsudo by the arm and led him inside. Yao hissed and snapped at the rough treatment but the soldier took no interest and pushed the boy inside. Jack took his cigarettes from his pocket and lit up. He blew out a puff of smoke.

'This better work. Otherwise certain people are going to be pissed.'

'Yeah.' Mitsudo turned and took out his communicator and dialled his phone. He put the earpiece in his ear. It rang once before it was answered.

_'Hell's residence. How may I help you?'_ Yami's smooth voice said on the other line. Mitsudo rolled his eyes and glanced up to were he thought Yami might be hiding.

'Our objective has decided to help us. It's all systems go from here.'

_'So we wait for the mafia to make a move.'_

'Yes. Let's hope they take the bait.' Mitsudo pressed another button on his phone. 'Shuichi, what are your orders?'

_'Ren and Yami are to stay close to the kid. I have a feeling he will try to escape. Mitsudo, Jack and I will return to headquarters and stay on standby. If what Jin anticipates is correct, the Wang group and the mafia will be after what ever is on that disc. They won't be able to help themselves. They will try and kill Yao Ming.' _

'Understood.' Mitsudo and Jack said together.

_'How boring without my pinkness to keep me company.'_ Yami pouting voice whined.

'You are such a masochist.'

_'Leave it to us.'_ Was all Ren said.

…..

The Kyoushu soldier led Yao Ming up a flight of stairs and down a brown faded hall behind Jin, whose step screamed authority, and walked through one of the open apartment doors. The young man almost halted in his step. He couldn't believe his eyes. All furniture had been removed and replaced with some of the most high-tech computer equipment he had ever seen. not only were there top of the line MSI Wind Top AE2020 PCs, with its one terabyte hard drive and four slot disc tower but also the best hacking equipment on the known market, some probably one of a kind. This was the influence of the Kyoushu. The power of what they could amass. It was unimaginable_. _

'As you can see, I have required all the equipment you will need to carry out the job.'

'Job.'?

'You are to hack into the mainframes of both the Wang group and the Hasaragi organization.' Jin said bluntly.

Yao's jaw dropped. 'Are you serious?'

'You don't accept. Well, I could always kill you now and dump your body were no one could find it.' Jin didn't so much as batter an eyelid. Yao eyed Jin then the two heavily armed men behind him and knew that this man was a man of his word. To the Kyoushu, un-cooperation was equivalent to a slap on the face. He had no choice but to except; if he wanted to live of course.

'Alright, only because you have back me into a corner. A street rat must take what he can find after all.'

'Very well. If you succeed in your task, I will personally see to your citizenship to this country as well as a permanent member of the Kyoushu. Your future will be secure.'

'Kill two birds with one stone hey' Yao said out loud.

'To a point.' Jin said. He turned around and headed towards the door.

'Huh? What's that supposed to mean.' He stopped and turned his head. His platinum hair hiding his face but Yao Ming caught that cruel smile 'I will not have rats infecting my domain. My only solution is to exterminate before they breed. Kill the source, stop the infestation.'

'You're insane.' Yao said and flung the soldier's arm off. 'You're going to kill them all.'

'Were all a little insane, young one. Show me a sane man and I will cure him for you.' Jin continued on to the exit and spoke to a soldier standing guard at the door. 'He is to remain here, understand. Under no circumstances is he to leave this room. Any disobedience I will have your cock and balls on a silver platter.'

'Understood sir.'

Yao Ming blanched and screamed. 'Hey answer me. Don't ignore me.'

But Jin was already out sight and walking down the hall.

…

Outside of Tokyo International Airport a rundown green Mazda rental care sat parked uncharacteristically in the passengers` car park. Two dark-haired men sat suspiciously in the front seat. Black pants, white top and black jacket. Tie askew. They looked like two wannabe James Bonds. Cameras and files of information lined the back seat as well as fast food wrappers and soda cans. One of the investigators was talking harshly on the phone, his voice becoming more turbulent by the second. He swore loudly before he snapped his phone shut with enough force that the back covering came off. He banged the car window in his rage.

'Mother fuckers. They napped the rat even before we got our fucking asses out of the car. They even killed our bloody scouts. Fuck.' A dark haired man banged the steering wheel in seething rage. 'Fucking Japanese bastards.'

'Such language. You kiss your mother with that mouth.' The man next to him said. More calmly then his colleague. 'It is quite unseemly.'

'My mother can suck cock for all I care. The big cheese are going to have are asses for this. You watch, we will find ourselves ankle deep in cement shoes, sinking at the bottom of the river by dinner- fucking- time. They will be on us like a fat kid on a cookie.' Number one said and shook his head.

'If the Kyoushu has the kid, it is only a matter of time before he squeals and they realize the Hasaragi and Wang are actually in bed together. It won't be pretty.'

'No shit. That Mikihara is a fucking lunatic. Heard he shot Jing Mao point blank in the head. Sprayed his brains all over the walls. Didn't even bat an eyelid and the fucker went right back to his seat. It would be better if that sadist just stuck a hot poker up our asses and be done with it.'

'What do the bosses say?'

'Fucking running scared. The lot of them. Afraid of the retaliation that would no doubt rain on their fucking heads. The Kyoushu will want to get even, with interest. I for one don't want to be there when shit hits the fan.'

'I think it's already hit.' Number two said, 'let's get out of here before we are spotted. They could be watching us right now.'

'Enough said.' The car pulled away from the curb and sped towards the exit, unaware of the black tinted SUV parked just behind them, also starting its engine and pulling away from the curb.

….

Fortunately the lobby was vacant when Jin strode purposely into the Shinjio building with Ayase at his side. His poor assistant had to take two steps to keep up with his one. But he took no notice. He was on a mission for vengeance and to hell with anyone who dared stop him. Keys being hit on a keyboard were the only sound that could be heard in the quite lobby. His receptionist sat behind a half-moon desk on the far side of the wall. Her rich dark brown hair sat loosely on her shoulders and her black cashmere dress hugged her hourglass figure like a glove. She looked dainty and proper. Her finely polished nails gleamed in the light. But underneath she was as wild as a bitch on heat. Jin should know. He had fucked her a few times.

'Any messages, Kaiko.'

She looked up and a blush stained her porcelain skin. 'Ah, yes sir. A couple from Mr Satoshi proposing a possible merger. Your supply warehouse and,' she flipped through her notes.' Mr Katsuragi is waiting in your office.'

Jin kept his face expressionless. 'Regarding.'

'Didn't mention it Sir. I… asked him he would like to wait here for your return but he declined.' She looked ready to cry. 'I'm sorry sir.'

'No need to apologise, Kaiko. I expected nothing less of him. Thank you.' Jin smiled devilishly and Kaiko seemed to melt on the spot.

'Your…welcome.'

Jin nodded. He turned around and walked to the elevator. Ayase pressed the down button and the lift began its decent. Jin resisted the urge to sigh. Jun Katsuragi was fast being upgraded from thorn in his side to a pain in the ass. He might have had a fling with the man a long time ago, but that's where it ended. Two alphas can't share a cage. They would end up killing each other. He did not need this right now. Not with the Chinese mafia on his doorstep and the underworld ready for a revolt. Maybe it was time to step up the game. Step on a few necks, so to speak.

'How troublesome.'

'Do you think he has come regarding the dealings of the mafia?'

'It matters not. But it's a clear measure of how much Jun likes to joust with me.'

'I think his smitten with you.' Ayase said out loud before he realised his mistake and covered his mouth with his hand. 'Sorry.'

Jin's looked down and he raised a perfect elegant eyebrow 'Excuse me. What did you say?'

'Well Sir…all I meant to say was… well his quite afflicted with you. That's all' Ayase stammered. 'F…Forgive me for speaking out of term.'

Jin remained silent for a moment and Ayase was certain punishment was inevitable until Jin chuckled. 'Don't apologise. It's actually a nice breath of fresh air. This honesty. But Jun and I are ancient, _ancient_ history. We would soon kill each other then have a civil conversation.'

The lift dinged and the elegant doors opened. The two stepped inside and the doors closed. Ayase pressed the button to the office penthouse and up they went. Half way up, Ayase's phone went off. He answered it with a professional grace required of the Kyoushu secretary.

'Yes.'

He talked briefly and to the point with whoever was on the other end before he snapped his phone shut and placed it back in his pocket. 'The priest has secured the immigration headquarters and is falling back to the safe house.'

'Excellent. With the boy in my hands the mafia will certainly act. The ball is in their court now.'

Another ding and the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they stepped out into an elegant yet simple hallway with its soft cream with shades of red. Black marble stained the floors and pure gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the walls in a warm glow. Mozart's piano sonata played softly overhead. It was one of Jin's favourites.

They came to a set of double doors and Jin didn't stop. He pushed both the doors open and stormed in like a pissed off angel on a mission. Jun Katsuragi stood by the window. The afternoon sun had swept into the room, bathing him in a warm glow. He looked elegant and sharp. Not a hair out of place, obvious of someone who has not done a honest day's work in his life. He calmly turned from his viewing at the window and smiled knowingly.

'Well that look brings me back. Makes me want to go another round. It's too bad you have Ren. '

'Yes well, if it means I can cause you pain. I'm all for it.' Jin snapped back, ignoring the Ren comment and walked over to his desk. He sat down and Ayase stood by his side. 'May I ask what brings this unwelcome visit?'

'Such hostility. We are old friends after all.'

'Are we? I wouldn't put it in those terms. Are you circulating or is this a special drop by.' Jin leaned back and rested his elbow on his chair arm. Looking bored. 'I am very busy.'

'Very well.' Jun sighed and walked over to the empty seat in front of Jin's desk. 'I have on good authority that the Chinese Mafia has caused quite an imposition in the Kyoushu. They are out for blood it seems.'

Jin rubbed his temple 'And why should this be any of your concern.'

A dangerous glint Jun's onyx orbs. 'Because now they are intruding onto Katsuragi territory.'

Jin raised an eyebrow. 'Pray tell.'

'We have had a number of business loans, under the table of course with the mafia. Money loaning, shipment cuts. Things of that nature. Now, I found out that they have been stealing informational records from very important and influential clients. They want this matter resolved quickly or next time we meet, they won't be coming around for a pleasant chat.'

'Hmmm, it seems we share a common enemy.'

'So it does. What are your plans?'

Before Jin could answer his company phone rang. He glanced down at it and his eyes narrowed. The call was coming from a private line. One he used to conduct Kyoushu business. It wouldn't connect to his secretary downstairs but directly to him. His assassins never used this line as fears it would be traced so they always called his private cell. 'Odd.'

He looked at Jun who nodded and picked up the phone. He pressed loud speaker and replaced the receiver back in his holder. Jin waited a moment. 'Yes.'

'_I am speaking to Jin Mikihara of the Kyoushu organization.'_ A deep voice said from the other side. The man was speaking in Cantonese.

'It is.' Jin kept his voice neutral. 'What is it that you want?'

'_You have something that we want. The mafia are willing to negotiate a truce if you hand over the boy and the disc to us. There is no need for unnecessary bloodshed.'_

'And if I refuse.'

'_War.'_

'You would go that far.'

'_If necessary. Do you agree?'_

Jun signalled Jin with a nod. 'I accept. Where should we meet?'

'_Somewhere public. The Tea Café. West end. Bring the kid.' _The line abruptly disconnected and deafening silence filled the room. Jin leant forward and rested his chin on his enwoven fingers. 'Well that went better than expected.'

'You were waiting for them to call I assume.' Jun asked. It was more of a statement then a question.

'They have a bad reputation for being simple minded. It was obvious they would try to get the boy back. Even if it meant double crossing me. They played right into my hands. But first, I must locate their safe house.'

Jun smiled liked a Cheshire cat and reached up to brushed non-existent lint from his shoulder. 'Well regarding that little piece of information I might have some news that may interest you.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, a little while ago, two of my men followed two suspicious characters from the airport to a safe house south of the city. We have them now under surveillance but we pegged them to be involved with the mafia. They seem to have required an impressive amount of money and weaponry.'

Jin sighed and could feel the effects of a headache coming on. 'I am loath to say this but… Thank you.'

'Excuse me. I didn't quite catch that.' Jun said and tilted his head to the side. 'Did you, Jin Mikihara just thank me?'

'Cute. Keep talking and I won't hesitate to pull this rifle from under my desk and insert it somewhere I know you like it the most.' Jin's eyes narrowed with venom.

'Point taken.' Jun held up his hands up in surrender. 'So are you really going to give them this boy they are so determined to get back. It's not in your nature to just roll over and die.'

'Who said anything about rolling over?' Jin's voice turned deadly. 'These pests are infesting my town so it's only natural that I deal with the outbreak. No, Yao Ming is my bargaining chip. A piece on the chessboard. I will have your help on this one occasion since we seem to be in the same boat, so to speak.'

'But.'

'But after this is done, stay clear of my affairs. Traversing with the enemy is always bad for business. Especially if it's you.'

….

Shuichi walked calmly through the Tokyo streets. It was a lovely spring night and many people were about enjoying the warm weather. The atmosphere was infectious and the world's troubles just seem to melt away. Even Shuichi could feel it. He whistled a soft tune as he crossed the street. He pulled his cap down lower to hide his hair and pushed up his sunglasses. It would not do him any good if someone recognized him. Being an international celebrity had its drawbacks. Not to mention assassin work on the side. He could not have his enemies fingering him in a line up. It would compromise everything.

Shuichi stopped and found himself in front of his favourite sweet shop. It was the only one in town that sold his favourite brand of strawberry pocky and cola fizzy pop. He opened the door and the bell overhead chimed his arrival. Inside was a quinte and warm. It always smelt of candy. There were a few people roaming amongst the shelves. Mostly youngsters and teenagers, spending all their allowance money on confectionary but they took no notice of him obviously thinking he was here to get sweets as well.

He walked down the aisles and looked over the many candy and sweet biscuits lining the shelves until he spotted what he was looking for. He loaded his arms with boxes of strawberry pocky and went over to the small refrigerator and grabbed two cans of soda. He liked his dry lips, almost tasting the bubbles as they hit his tongue. He could hear Yuki's irritated voice in the back of his mind _'You will rot tour teeth eating all that shit.'_

Shuichi shook his head. This coming from a man who smokes like a chimney and drinks like a fish.

He paid for his purchase and walked out into the warm night. Feet lightly brushing the asphalt like a silent cat, he ambled down the quite street where his apartment he shared with Yuki was. Shuichi just got to the glass doors when his phone rang. He had to arrange the shopping in his hands so he could pull out his phone. He glanced down at the call ID and his eyes turned cold.

He answered. 'Yes.'

'_The mafia has made their move. The tea café. Eight-thirty. West end. Tomorrow. Come prepared.'_

'Understood.'

The line was disconnected and Shuichi placed the phone back in his pocket. He had changed before journeying home from his all black attire to a casual pair denim shorts and a red shirt with 'Nittle Grasper' written in bold letters on the front. He pushed open the doors and strode into the lobby, taking of his hat and glasses. Collecting the mail from the post box, Shuichi rode the elevator to his floor. Fumbling for his keys, the door opened the Yuki stood there in an open purple shirt and black dress pants. Must have just come back from a meeting with his publisher. His golden eyes looked down at him in irritation.

'Your late, brat.'

Shuichi smiled and launched himself at Yuki's chest like an octopus. 'I'm sorry, Yuki. I had to stop off at the market so I could get my pocky and soda.' Yuki had not asked him where he was all day since he was not due at the studio. Was Yuki coming to terms with Shuichi's 'other' life?

'Don't you think you have enough sugar as it is?' Yuki said and tried dislodge Shuichi's barnacle like limbs from around his waist. He walked back into the apartment and Shuichi closed the door. He slipped off his shoes and followed Yuki into the living room. The TV was on and a smoke was sitting alight on the edge of the ashtray with an open can of beer next to it. Shuichi's eyes widened a fraction. It was out of character for Yuki to be sitting out here watching TV and smoking. But if Shuichi's instincts didn't know any better, he could swear Yuki was waiting for him.

'Did you finish your book?' Shuichi asked, passing Yuki to get to the kitchen.

'Yes. A couple of hours ago. I had just come back from a meeting with Misaki.' Yuki placed his lit cigarette back in his mouth. 'Have you eaten yet?'

'No, I was going to grab something on the way home but I thought I would like to cook for a change.' Shuichi said with his head in the fridge.

'Oh, no. the last time you tried to cook you burnt yourself all your fingers and almost the kitchen down.' Yuki come up behind him. 'I'll do it, brat.' Shuichi pouted as Yuki reached into the open fridge and pulled out an assortment of vegetables, eggs and beef. Shuichi sat at the island counter and placed his elbows on the counter, his chin in his hands, watching in childish fascination the way Yuki went about preparing dinner. His hands were so fluid and graceful; it was the same as when he was typing.

Yuki glanced back at his disturbingly quite lover and lifted an eyebrow at Shuichi's starry eyed look. He rolled his eyes and turned around carrying two plates of stir fried beef with omelette. 'It's ready brat.'

'Your amazing Yuki. It smells so good.' Shuichi drooled. He took the plate and fork Yuki handed to him and went over to the small table and sat down. Yuki followed with his can of beer and handed Shuichi one of his sodas.

'Thank you for this meal.' Yuki and Shuichi said in union and tucked in to their delicious home cooked meal.

To be continued.

Hey. Hey. Hey. Long-time, no see. I have posted a chapter for this fic for what seems like forever. My bad. Anyway I hope you enjoyed his chapter and remember to review.


	12. Chapter 11: If only it were true

Hey there all. How's it going? I tell you it never ends. It's only February and already work is starting to get busy. The hospitality industry just never stops. And trying to find the time to enjoy my hobbies is getting harder and harder but I try my best. I did have a few days off though so I had a massive anime marathon so I managed to get up to date on that. Also on my reading. I have many, many books left to read but not so much now they don't clutter my room. And my manga collection as well. Goodness it never stops. Also I have some new stories in the making, but of course they won't come into effect until I have completed my current projects.

So enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

Chapter 11- If only it were true.

'_Fuck this shit. Eight hours and not even a break.'_

Yao Ming yawned and stretched his tired arms over his head, leaning back on his chair before rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. He eyed the heavily armed guards stationed around the room, the two technicians on either side of him. His gaze resting quickly on the dark assassin, they called him Ren, with his twin swords, his expression unreadable behind his black sunglasses, before moving away should the man catch him looking at him. He glanced at the filthy, dusty windows, then over to where Yami, the other Death Viper assassin, was sitting, his feet up on the desk, sucking a lollypop. As if this was a fucking playground. His life was riding on him stealing from some of the most bloodthirsty motherfuckers in Asia and here sat this asshole without a care in the world. Heartless bastards. He sighed and turned back to the many computer screens in front of him. Man, he was tempted to call NASA and ask if they have had any computers stolen because this was some serious fucking hardware. Forget EBay and Amazon. But just how influential where the Kyoushu to assemble this type of high-tech equipment?

'Why is it taking so damn long to find their gateway?' Yami whined in Cantonese from across the room. He swung dangerously back and forth on his chair; Yao was surprised he didn't choke on his lollipop. That would be funny. That would make this whole fucked up rollercoaster ride well worth it. Seriously, if the man wasn't so fucked up he could say Yami was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Not a physical flaw in sight, his mental flaws however was an entirely different kettle of fish. The blonde took the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' then placed it back in, sucking loudly. Yao started to roll his eyes but caught the death stare he was receiving from James Bond turned assassin and thought better of it.

'You can't rush these things. You have to be careful. You see, hacking is like sex. You get in; you get out and hope to God you didn't leave something behind that can be traced back to you.'

The techie on his left chuckled. 'Nice, real nice. Have you ever thought instead of skulking around like vermin, you sell that piece of ass to get what you want?' His accent was strong, possibly Australian. His Cantonese was flawless. Was learning multiple languages a requirement when you apply for a position with the Kyoushu?

'Not for all the rice in china. First off,' Yao turned to the techie, 'those mafia fuckers would suspect their own mothers. And two, hacking is more stress free. Who would want to spread their legs when penetrating someone's hardware is just a button away and takes less time.'

'How will you find their gateway amongst billions and billions of other gateways?' Ren spoke so softly that Yao almost didn't hear him.

'Like a blind man at an orgy, I'm going to have to feel my way through.'

Yami whistled merrily, 'Like how you felt your way through Katsuragi and Kyoushu files, you certainly have your fingers in some pies. I heard Jun was foaming out the mouth when he whined to Jin about it. I'm lovin you even more kid. Not only do you have the Wang group and Hong Kong mafia after your ass, but now you have the Katsuragi sticking their big cocks in the mix. You'll have to teach me your secret.'

'I take what I can. Knowledge is the best weapon.'

'Will they recognize your signature when you hack their mainframe and start downloading? Can they trace the signal back to here?' Ren's voice was like velvet sliding over skin. Hypnotic and dark.

Yao snorted to hide his reaction. 'Yeah, if they wanted to get burned. I put up a blocker, three impenetrable firewalls and a hacker awareness system I created. They would need the goddess of luck and a fucking crowbar to get through my shields.'

'Cocky punk, I like that.' Yami said with a tilt of his head. He smiled wickedly and those eyes the colour of poison seemed to glow so deeply from within, Yao was almost expecting the assassin to go all the exorcist on him. 'And don't forget, Jin has a bullet with your name on it should you decide to pull an evil canival on us. And why is it still taking so fucking long. I could be out there with my pink dream killing me some mafia cockroaches; instead I'm stuck in here.'

_Pink dream? _'Keep your knickers on. It ain't that easy. System gateways don't just show up on command. You gotta let them come to you. Like a women.'

The other techie on his right laughed. 'What would you know about women kid? You wouldn't know what to do with one if she came up to you and begged you to fuck her right there.'

_Fucking smug bastard_. 'Hey shut up. At least I don't take it up the ass like you all seem to like.'

Yami walked over and ruffled Yao's hair as if he was a fucking little kid. 'Don't be discouraged, kid. I hear little Chinese boys are all the range now. I'm sure some nice man will pick your tight ass up one day.'

Screw you, motherfucker. 'Thanks, but no thanks. So what's the deal with your boss and the Kyoushu? What do they want with a low criminal hacker like me?'

'You're on a need to know bases. As for Jin, I suppose you could say he had to kill a lot of people to get into the seat of power. The first was his bloodthirsty, asshole of a father.'

'I take it Jin didn't like his dad.'

'Didn't like, yeah you could say that. Jin had the man shot, tied to a limestone slab and pushed into Tokyo Bay where his body is probably still being feasted on by the fishes.'

'Yami, you talk too much.' Ren said coldly.

'Ohhh scary, it's not like I'm giving way company secrets. If Jin hadn't offed the man, I would have done it myself but way more colourful.' Yami wasn't even fazed by Ren's tone. 'The Kyoushu was founded on blood and death. Murder and revenge. We're like one big dysfunctional fucked up family.'

'You're insane, you know that?'

Yami laughed. 'If I had a yen for every time someone told me that, I could buy Tokyo and still have money left over to buy it again.'

Ren's cell phone must have rung because he pulled it out; Yao had no idea from where, the man had no pockets and placed it to his ear. Yao couldn't hear what was being said but by the dark man's rigid posture and expression, he could guess it was the big kahuna on the other end. Ren hung up after a few more hushed words and walked over to where Yao was sitting, took off his shades and Yao found himself staring into deep pools of glowing amber. But when he really looked, the shape of the eyes, the nose. Ren was Chinese, well, partly. Was he part of the mafia in his younger days? He certainly looked the type.

'Jin has been contacted by the mafia requesting a meet to take back the boy.' He said in Japanese, knowing it was best not to let the boy be aware of their plans.

'Location?' Yami asked with deadly venom.

'The Tea Café. Eight-thirty. The west end.'

'I assume those poor lost lambs want this meet in pubic because they think it will save them?'

'Jin seems to agree.' Ren nodded. 'He wants you and Shuichi on the roof as you have not been seen identified yet by the target. Mitsudo, Jack and I are to accompany Jin as bodyguards.'

The lefty technician snorted. 'That man doesn't need bodyguards. His got his own personal arsenal the Russian mafia itself would be proud of.'

'I also assume they have a save house they are using to store their weapons and cash?'

'Correct. Akira and Valentin are watching the establishment and are to report any suspicious movement. So far they are laying low. Most likely waiting for the outcome of tomorrow's meeting.'

'And the kid?'

'To be kept here under tight surveillance. He is not to leave the perimeter.'

'Who will watch him?' Yami reached down towards his shit kickers and pulled a small gun he had tucked away there out and began making sure it was fully loaded. Yami was in his element. Now, Yao was street smart. Knew how to survive and play the game but this, this secret Kyoushu organization that dealt out death on a silver platter, was a whole different ball game. Guns and explosives. Not his thing. Give him a computer and a disc any day and he could download its hardware in less than ten seconds flat. But these cocky bastards didn't know that. Neither do they know about the extra copy of the disc he had made for little situations like these. And he was sure the two fuckers in front of him were talking about him.

'Excuse me. I might not speak Japanese but I do know when I am being discussed. You want my help; throw me a fucking bone here.'

'Aww the kid wants to play with the big boys' Yami ruffled Yao's hair again. 'But you're a few years off yet. In case you have forgotten, it is _you_ who needs us.' Whatever that meant. He placed the gun back in his boot and started loading other parts of his clothing with weapons that would give the military a run for its money. He then bent under his computer terminal and pulled out some sort of high powered sniper rifle, put it over his shoulder, tied back his long platinum blonde hair and turned to face them. Yao knew that gone was the playful, slightly psychotic Yami and replaced with the bloodlust, gun-trotting, maniac that now stood before him.

'Meet up with Shuichi at Tokyo tower. He will be waiting for you there. You are then to proceed to the meeting point and keep surveillance over the location. Anything suspicious, report immediately.' Ren switched to Japanese.

'Understood, mother.' Yami smiled sarcastically and smiled manically. 'And if I should see any of our Chinese friends hanging around say, doing something they're not supposed to?'

'Kill on sight.' Ren didn't hesitate to answer.

'Excellent.' Yami rubbed his hands together. 'I'm gonna get me some yummy Chinese takeout. And a whole night casing the place with my little pretty. I couldn't ask for a more romantic date. Well I could. It just involved black satin sheets, a pair of cuffs…'

Yami.'

'Alight. Alright. Laters.' Yami saluted them over his shoulder and walked out of the room, Yao swearing that every head turned to stare at his ass when he walked by. When the door closed, one man whistled in appreciation before going back to work. Yao suddenly knew how Alice felt when she fell down the rabbit hole. Nothing here was as it seemed. He didn't understand this world at all. That was the reason he wanted to get out of the mafia chain. Killing just wasn't his style. He felt eyes on him and he looked up to find Ren staring at him, quite intensely.

'What?'

'You don't like the kind of work we do. Do you?'

Yao was slightly stunned by Ren's sudden question but he hid it well, turning back to his computer. 'I can't say that I do. Killing is not a very wholesome occupation.'

'And hacking is?'

Yao shrugged and looked at Ren. 'Touché. Gets things done, puts food on the table. I bet you're not doing this so you can afford some nice house in the suburbs. White picket fence. A car or two out the front? '

Ren stared at him for a moment before, without saying a word, turned around and walked back to the where he was standing before, his emotionless expression once again sliding into place. Did he say something wrong? The man obviously wasn't a big talker. Whatever. Yao Ming could live with that. It wasn't like they were going to be best buds.

…...

Shuichi sat in the dark, his dark clothing blending with the shadows, on the railing at the top of Tokyo tower, the city just below his feet. The breeze was slightly cool but Shuichi was oblivious to it. He blocked out every emotion, every thought when he was on a mission. He felt nothing. He deserved to feel nothing. The Grim reaper, with its glowing red eyes and bony fingers, nipped at his heels every day, demanding his sacrifice, waiting patiently for the day when his skeletal arms finally embraced Shuichi and condemned him to hell. He will finally see all the fucked up, damaged faces of all the people he had killed in the name of revenge. Fuck Death. Shuichi wasn't afraid. He couldn't afford to.

Assassins don't have that luxury.

He glanced at his watch. _2:30. _Yami should be arriving any minute. Jin had called earlier and told him that the plans have changed and that he wanted a surveillance team to watch the Tea Café all night in case the Chinese cartel decided to do a little casing of their own. He had left Yuki in bed after an intense session of sex. He wouldn't be worried when he woke up in the morning to find Shuichi gone. He usually left early to get to the studio. But having Yuki love him, it gave Shuichi a way to escape the grim realities of the world. And it is a very fucked up place. He should know, he's had front row seats to how depraved humans can be. Of course, his blonde lover was still coming to grips with his double life but he understood why he did it.

He tested the strength of his black leather gloves when heard soft footsteps behind him and instantly Yami's unique sent filled his nose. He must have used the stairs. Idiot.

'You do know they have an elevator?'

Yami chuckled and seemed to have gotten closer; enough so Shuichi felt hot breath on his neck. 'You look good enough to eat. I wanted to surprise you, my love. But as always, I seem to be off my game.'

'You were never on your game.' Shuichi remained still, silently telling Yami to back off. The Blonde took the hint and stepped back letting Shuichi turn to face him. Yami certainly knew how to look the part, that's for sure. Decked out in black, weapons no doubt on every part of his body, long blonde hair in a high ponytail. He looked like a model turned military unit.

'See something you like?'

'I'll let you know when I do.'

'Ouch. I was so happy when I was informed that it would just be me and you on a mission, casing a place, just like old times.'

'I remember those times. They were the times when I wanted to kill you or sting you up and leave you there for a few days.'

'Promises, promises.' There was an excited gleam in Yami's eye, which Shuichi ignored.

'How far has the kid gotten in getting the files from the mafia?

'His close. But the kid is ready to bolt. He is just bidding his time.'

'We can't worry about that now. Jin has measures in place. Now, let's do this.'

'Lead the way.' Yami swept his arm to the side.

Shuichi walked to the railing he had been sitting on and took out the long bow he had strapped to his leg. He loaded the arrow and tied the rope to the end of it, making sure it was secure. 'Here, tie this to the railing.'

Yami did as instructed without saying a word, which Shuichi was grateful, for at least there was a brain inside that head of his. 'Ready to go.' Yami said. Shuichi nodded, his pink locks falling over his glowing amethyst eyes and brought up the long bow, pointing it straight towards the building right across from Tokyo tower. Thankfully the Tea café was a couple of blocks away from the tower so they could travel via the roof tops. Going unseen. He aimed and fired the arrow; it cut through the air like a missile, opened up at the last second and punched into the building's wall. Shuichi tugged on it, making sure it was secure.

'Let's go.'

They slid silently down and as soon they touched down they ran to the edge and jumped to the opposite building, their feet barely touching the surface. It was like they were flying. If anyone looked up they would think it was a cat or bird. Yami kept perfect pace with Shuichi, the two never missing a step. Two silent killers dancing to the night's rhythm.

They finally landed on the roof overlooking their destination and with cat like grace, slinked over to the ledge and as expected; their Chinese friends had already arrived. Right on time. Shuichi pulled out his binoculars and peered through them. Four of them, each with the Hong Kong mafia symbol on their necks. There were three rules an assassin livid by. Rule number one- know who your target is. The first two were looking around, checking for danger. Lookouts, most probably. You can tell a lot by your enemy by the way they move. The other two imbeciles looked like they were wiring the place up with what looked like listening devices. These fuckers meant business but it was obvious they underestimated their opponent. Rule number two. 'Always be one step ahead of your target.'

'Totally predictable.' Yami said and clicked his tongue. 'But at least we get some target practice in. Damn, don't you need a license to be that ugly.'

'Use a silencer. Some of these buildings have residence.'

'Understood. I'll let you have first pickings.' Yami offered generously and for Yami to offer up the first shot was a big step for the man. Shuichi had half a mind to be suspicious. He took the sniper rifle from his back and twisted on the silencer.

'Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look when you play with your guns?' Yami purred, watching him with glowing eyes. 'It makes me forget where I am.' Shuichi ignored him since he knew it pissed Yami off something chronic. The man pouted and mumbles something about being a spoil sport but remained silent. Shuichi didn't bother to set up the sniper stand. He preferred to go free standing. 'I'll take out the guards first. Then you finish off the other two.' He removed his jacket and handed it to Yami, who had already set up his rifle. Standing on the ledge, he brought up his rifle and aimed it at the men standing by the entrance. Without a moment's pause, he took out the bodyguards, straight through the head. They fell like dominos, one after the other before the other two even knew what was going on. They turned around and watched their comrades' fall like folded paper to the ground. They started shouting and pushing at each other before hightailing it down the street. Yami wait a moment, making them think they were safe before he took them down, neither of them standing a chance. Rule number three- leave no survivors.

'Good riddance, motherfuckers.' Yami spat on the ground. 'Jin's going to love this.'

'I'll call Mitsudo and get a clean-up crew down here as I don't think the owner would be too pleased to have four dead bodies on his front doorstep.'

'I don't know. It certainly adds a bit of style to the place.'

'Yes, your sense of style has always been fashionable.' Shuichi said sarcastically.

'Shuichi Shindou, the pink shadow,' Yami's eyes opened in mock surprise, 'did you just make a joke?'

'I don't joke, especially with you.' Shuichi pulled out his phone and called the clean-up crew. When he was done he went about with expert precision setting up his rifle stand.

'So how's the singing going.' Yami watched him with interest. His chin resting in his palm.

'We're touring England next month.'

'Oh, that sounds wonderful love. Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir.' Yami imitated an English accent. 'I have seen all your music videos, acting all innocent. It's so beautiful.'

'Having to work with you is enough but having you watch me sing, probably jerking off, is just down right creepy.'

'It's not creepy, it's love. I bet you Yuki does it as well. How is the whole thing about you being an assassin working out for him? Do you want me to go over…?' Yami didn't get a chance to finish as he was staring at the barrel end of Shuichi's gun. His glowing purple eyes narrowed into slits.

'You finish that sentence and I swear on all that is holy, this bullet might just find itself lodged down your throat.'

Yami waved the threat away as if it didn't even faze him. 'Put the gun away will you. I was just teasing.'

'Whatever. The clean-up crew have arrived.'

...

Awareness came unwantedly to Eiri. He wanted to sleep for a little while longer with his little human space heater but his brain had other ideas. He reached his arm across the bed where Shuichi would be but found it empty and cold. He cracked open his golden eyes and sure enough Shuichi was not there. He vaguely remembered Shuichi leaving the bed during the night but he was too spent after their intense lovemaking to form any rational thoughts. He scratched his head and sat up, his hand going to the pack of smokes on his bedside table and lighting up. He blew smoke into the air and once again stared at the spot where Shuichi slept.

He had been gone most of the night. That was obvious.

Now, it was normal for Shuichi to be gone when Eiri woke up. His schedule usually required him to leave early but somehow, Eiri knew this was not the case. Shuichi had been at his 'other' job and the thought of Shuichi with a gun still made Eiri shiver even though he had seen how capable Shuichi was. Capable and deadly. He ran a hand down his face and stubbed out his cigarette.

There was darkness in Shuichi. Deep, dark and very black. Eiri knew that darkness. He felt it deep down inside him. Ever since Kitazawa, Eiri has always known it was there. That was probably why Eiri found Shuichi so…interesting. He would never tell the idiot that but he supposed he felt a little bit of himself in Shuichi.

He was about to light up another cigarette when the doorbell rang. Eiri glanced at the clock on Shuichi's bedside table and narrowed his eyes. _8:15_. Who the hell would be at his door this time of the morning. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and went to the front door, ready to tell who ever it was to very politely fuck off but he wouldn't get the chance because there was no one there, only a basket with various breads, cheeses, chocolate, a _very_ expansive bottle of red wine and Eiri's favourite brand of cigarettes. He glanced back and forth down his hallway before picking up the basket and closing the door. He took his surprise into the kitchen and onto the countertop. He made his morning coffee and leant back against the counter where he stared at his little basket of goodies, wondering what he was supposed to do with it. A piece of folded white paper suddenly caught his eye, which made Eiri even more suspicious. He took it out and dauntingly read the neat cursive writing.

_Morning,_

_Please enjoy my little gift to you and accept my apologies for the other day. I hope this does not damage a blossoming_ friendship.

_Jin Mikihara._

_P.S. I know from experience the bottle of red goes great with a cigarette._

What the fuck. Eiri raised an eyebrow and re-read the note. Friendship. The guy wasn't exactly friendship material. Eiri didn't think the guy knew what a friend was. The guy practically stormed in here, threatened him and told him Shuichi was a cold-hearted assassin. Yep real friend material.

But then again neither was Eiri. He would rather write all day and be a hermit then have to deal with people. Of course being famous and getting mauled every time he stepped outside didn't help either. So, what the hell. He was hungry and he had his breakfast all wrapped up in a neat little package. He took out the pack of cigarettes and wine, pick up his coffee and disappeared into his study.

...

Jin was quite enjoying his morning. It had been a late night but the prospects of what the morning would bring made Jin feel energized. He had a lovely cup of tea with sweet biscuits, an omelette with all his favourite fillings and a bowl of fruit and yogurt. The crowd was light with only a handful of tourist enjoying the wonderful morning. The wind was slight but cool and the traffic from the street was light. He would have to say thank you to his Chinese friends for recommending such a lovely place. It almost made him wish he didn't have to put a bullet through their heads, which lasted about five seconds when he remembered the bombs they planned on planting just for him.

He took the last sip of his tea and glanced up just as the waitress was coming towards him, a pink blush on her cheeks and a bright smile. She looked cute in her little white blouse and pencil skirt. Hair pulled back into a French braid.

'Can I get anything else for you, Mr Nakamura?'

'Yes another cup of this lovely tea would be splendid.' He smiled at her and she turned to goo. Sometimes his alias came in handy.

'Coming right up.' She took the cup from him, almost dropping it in the process and walked away, a dreamy look on her face.

'I see you haven't completely lost your touch in your old age. The girl looked like she was going to faint.' Jack chuckled behind him. His Louisiana tongue thick and sometimes downright annoying. His three 'bodyguards' sat nonchalantly behind him, trying to not look like bodyguards but Ren was failing miserably. The man just could not relax. Not even a hurricane could blow Ren over. He was just too tense. When you're in the middle of operation in a public place it was best to blend in, drawing attention to yourself raised questions. How you dressed was a big factor. Jin was dressed in black slacks and a white and blue button down shirt, the collar open to just above his chest. His long hair loose and free. Sunglasses. To anyone else it looked like a man just out for breakfast.

'Keep talking and I'll cap you, right here.' The waitress came walking, almost running back and placed his tea in front of him.

'Can I get you anything else?' She asked breathlessly.

'No, thank you.' Jin politely declined. She bowed and walked off.

'Have our guests showed up yet?' Jin took a sip of his tea and began reading the paper. If they were watching, he wanted it to appear he wasn't intimidated by their threat.

'I don't know. There are so many tourists here.'

'_Knowing them, they already have guys here watching. They sent us some treats last night so it's a safe bet that they sent some ahead to keep scout.' _

'You'll know them when you see them. They'll look like big boys with guns and tattoos.' Jin asked. Before he had arrived he had placed a tiny communicator on his back tooth. It looked like a silver filling.

'_I see them. They are trying to blend into the crowd.' _Shuichi said. Jin swiftly looked around, his gaze never resting on anything for more than a second, but that was all you need to spot what he was looking for. Yes, across the street at the information booth, looking at broachers. That was the other thing about blending in. If your enemies are watching you, let them think they have you unawares. At that point, there are two options. Either you went to your enemies or you let your enemies come to you. Or, to save time, you can shoot them all.

'The mafia's lap dogs.' Mitsudo said with attention.

'_They are inking the Wang markings.' _Yami chimed in. _'And, two of them have the Hasaragi markings.'_

'Are they packing?'

'_Affirmative. Mac tens and Handguns, from what I can see.'_

'There bosses must not be far behind if their subordinates are here.' Ren was ready for action, Jin could tell. He glanced at his watch and hid a smile _8:29._ Mr Usagi would be just getting his basket of goodies. Shuichi didn't know he had sent it which was good because he probably would have thrown it out if he had known. And the basket did cost him seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

'_The target is in sight. Two black cars. Three o'clock.' _Shuichi reported.

'Keep your eyes sharp. See any sign of the heads reaching for a gun, take them out.' Perfect. They were coming up from behind, just as predicted. His snipers were on the roof opposite from the café so the mafia dogs would sit opposite him, with their backs to the snipers. It was the way he wanted it. But snipers and guards wasn't all he had. He had the entire Alpha and Omega teams on standby. One press of the button on his ring, and they would storm the place and decimate the enemy. He turned his head slightly and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the two conspicuous black sedans with what he could see had five men a piece. The lot got out and came towards the café. Really, was all that muscle necessary? Jing Mao of the Hasaragi and Si-ri Ching of the Wang groups at the front, with their lackeys trailing behind them, trying to look intimidating, but all they looked like were monkeys in suits.

'Jin Mikihara.' Jin stood up and faced the two mafia heads. He had seen Mao before but not Ching. The man looked like a pro wrestler. His shirt stretched so far across his chest that with any sudden movement, the whole garment would rip. He switched to Cantonese. 'Ching. Mao.'

He nodded to each of them but didn't bother to shake their hands. Why bother. These types of negotiations weren't decided on politeness. They were decided with blood. They took their seats opposite Jin and their guards fanned out at the tables around them.

'So many guards, gentlemen. Is it really necessary? I would ask if you would like tea but that would be a waste of my breath.'

'What about your guards? We aren't here to exchange pleasantries, Mikihara. You didn't bring the kid like we asked. Hand the boy over to us and we can all walk away from this. If you don't, expect retaliation.'

Jin heard guns being loaded behind him and in front. He held up his hand to hold back his team. 'Don't threaten me or my guards just might start shooting.'

'_Just say the word and I'll shoot the motherfuckers.'_

'Tell them to back off. You killed our men last night. It's only right to respond in kind.' Mao warned.

'Not before you tell yours to.' Jin said coolly. 'If they don't, those little bombs my men rewired that your men tried to plant just might go off. You're sitting on one right now.'

Ching paused for a moment then held up his fist. Their men put away their guns, so did his. 'Good man.' Jin was tired of playing games. He took of his shades and stared right at the two mafia heads with blazing maroon eyes. Convincing a bully to back down was just a matter of showing him you're not afraid. But of course, if you bully has guys sporting mac tens. Then you change the playing field.

'What makes you think I still have the boy? He could have run off.'

'Because you wouldn't won't to give up such a valuable resource.'

True. 'Is that why you want him back? To kill him?'

'He is a thief. A betrayer. He will get what all rats deserve.'

Jin smiled coldly. 'There's no point dancing on the subject. I am aware that the two mafia clans are working together to take the Kyoushu down. That's what the boy found out. That's why you want him? Isn't it? Did you think I wouldn't find out about the surveillance team you had trailing me ever since I left China? Your spies running around my city, causing us more hassle.'

Jin lean his elbows on the table and laced together his hands, sizing them up. 'If I hand over the boy to you, what will you give me in return?' Negotiations were tricky things. Jin always wanted to know what the other party was willing to trade before he played his cards. Of course he still had a few hands up his sleeve.

'Information.'

Jin raised an eyebrow. 'Information? On what?

'I think you'll find it very interesting.' Ching reached into his jacket and he felt his men tense behind him. But all he pulled out was an orange envelope which he handed over to Jin. What could the Chinese mafia possibly have that could interest him. That they were willing to come to foreign soil and exchange it for a small time computer hacker. He took out his pen, showing everyone it was just a pen, opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. It was a single photograph of a man. A man Jin knew all too well.

'Dietrich'

'Yes. He and the Ruin are on the move.' Mao said seriously, a hopeful glint in his eye.

...

Shuichi and Yami watched intently through their sniper lenses from the roof, ready to open fire at any hint of silver. The meeting was going to well in Shuichi's opinion. From what he could get from the conversation; the mafia thought they had Jin in the bag, or envelope in this case.

'Who the fuck is Dietrich? Sounds like an asshole.' Yami asked beside Shuichi.

'Don't you read? Dietrich Eisenberg. Leader of the Ruin.'

'Ruin as in…'

'The German annihilation squad, Ruin,' Shuichi eyes narrowed, 'then yes, that's them.'

'Fuck.'

'Got that right. Dietrich makes you look like a saint.'

'We can't have that now, now can we? I can't wait to meet him.' Yami smiled slyly.

Shuichi didn't even bother to look at him. 'Be careful what you wish for.'

...

Jin glanced at the picture they managed to capture. The Ruin was _the_ elite German annihilation squad. A deadly force which controlled half of Europe's main drug, guns and slave trading rings. Many cartels steered clear of dealing with the Ruin because it is believed that they hold ties to some old members of the Nazi party. Dietrich Eisenberg was one ugly, psychotic motherfucker. He looked like a bulldog with a body to match. And he killed for the pleasure of it. Women. Children. Animals. He made Yami look like a simpering school boy.

'How did you manage to get this?'

'A very valuable source.'

'I see.' Maybe they weren't so blind after all. Dumb, but not blind. No, they were that too.

'So do we have a deal? Give us the boy and we'll give you information on Eisenberg's movements. What his whereabouts are.'

'What if I were to say I don't care what their dealings are.'

'I think you'll reconsider once we tell you he plans to smuggle illegal narcotics into Japan.'

Jin thought for a moment before he carefully placed the picture back in the envelope and handed it to Ren. He then crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. 'You have a deal.'

'11:00 tonight. The old industrial site beside Tokyo bay. Bring the boy and the disc. Come alone.'

'Excellent. Were done here. But once we make the exchange, if I see or hear that any of your men are in Tokyo or again, I will kill you all.'

They didn't bother responding. Ching and Mao stood up, their henchmen following suit and walked away. The crowd of tourist that had suddenly appeared around the café, parted and looked at the posse black dressed, muscular men with curiosity. Jin watched them walk away also. Did they really think he was that stupid? He could read them like a book.

'Well that was pleasant.' Jack tried to sound humorous but it came out strained.

'Indeed.'

'Fucking Dietrich. That was one name I wasn't expecting to come out of their mouths.' Mitsudo said.

'If it is true what they say about the Ruin shipping illegal drugs to Japan, then we have bigger problems to worry about than the Chinese mafia.' Ren pointed out.

'Problems we can afford right now. Shuichi.' Jin said into his communicator.

'_Yes.'_

'Call Ryou and tell him I want all the data on Dietrich and the Ruin he can dig up in the next five minutes, otherwise I am going to go over there, drag him from whatever hole he has crawled into, cut off his balls and shove them into his eyes sockets.'

'_Understood.'_

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight back the incoming headache he was getting. But his job never seemed to end. And that fact became clear as his phone started to ring. It was a number only the members of the Kyoushu knew.

He answered it. 'What is it?'

'_The kid escaped sir, just like you predicted.'_

'Excellent. Stay at your post.' Jin hung up and dialled another number.

'_Sir.' _Akira picked up immediately.

'The target will be arriving at the safe house within the hour. We have a meeting with them later tonight. Stay at your post until I tell you to move.'

'_Yes sir.'_ Akira hung up. Jin wanted to sigh but he just stared at his phone, not wanting to do this at all but to keep the peace, he would have to. He dialled a number he knew reluctantly by heart and waited for the dreadful voice to pick up.

It did. '_Jin. Now this is unexpected.'_ Jun Katsuragi purred into the phone.

'I have the Chinese Mafia on the ropes. I have a meeting with them, 11:00 tonight to exchange the boy. They believe they have me cornered.'

'_In exchange for what?'_

'I will inform you tonight. You up for a little playtime.'

'_Anytime. Anyplace.'_

'The safe house. 12:00.'

'_You plan to bring back up?'_

'Of course.'

'_And the boy?'_

'Leave the little bird to me.'

To be continued.

I know it has been over a year since I posted a chapter for this story and yes I know I started writing this in February and I'm sorry for that. I have recently moved out of home and I have some free time from work so I am going to catch up on some projects which I have neglected, this being one of them. Please be patient with me, I know I'm pathetic.


End file.
